Where Life Takes Us
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! This is the sequel to 'It's All in the Handwriting'.
1. Something I Have Never Noticed About You

Disclaimer: I own Jeff Carter. A reminder to first time readers of this story, you must read 'It's All in the Handwriting' to understand what's really going on.

Summary: This sequel is the years before Mesogog until the mid-2005.

Chapter 1 Something I Have Never Noticed About You

July 24, 1998

Jason and Zack's karate school was off for a week, so they decided to visit some old friends in Angel Grove. The two of them had moved to New York to start the school after graduation.

"They're going to be so surprised," Jason said, knocking on Kim and Tommy's door.

Zack smiled as Kim opened the door.

"Oh my God! When did you two get in," Kim asked.

"About an hour ago," Zack said.

For a moment in time, Kim seemed to have forgotten what had happened a little over a year ago. She wished that she could tell the rest. There was just something stopping her from doing it.

"Well, come in," Kim said, shaking off her thoughts.

Tommy walked out of the bedroom to find Jason and Zack sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys. Didn't expect for you to be here," was how he greeted them.

"The school's on break, so we decided to come visit," Jason said.

"You're just in time. We're all going to meet at the basketball court to play some ball," Tommy informed them.

"Alright," Zack smiled.

Zack was always up for a game of basketball.

"Kim's just finishing up making sandwiches," Tommy said.

"Alright," Jason smiled.

xxx

All the girls sat on a bench as the guys played basketball. Kim looked over at Kat, who was eyeing Jason. She gave a little giggle and tapped Kat's shoulder.

"Want a sandwich, Kat," Kim asked.

Kat never turned to answer.

"Kat," Kim yelled.

"Wh… what," she asked.

"Are you going to eat a sandwich," Kim laughed.

"Ah, maybe later," Kat said, returning her attention back to Jason.

"_At least she turned her attention away from Tommy_," Kim told herself.

"Man, someone's crushing," Aisha whispered to Trini.

"Yeah, no kidding," Trini laughed.

Tanya couldn't help but notice her friend's peculiar behavior. She had never seen her friend this infatuated with someone before.

"Kat, what's up with you girl," Tanya asked.

She turned towards Tanya, but her eyes were still on Jason.

"Is it me, or has Jason gotten hotter since the last time he came," Kat asked.

Tanya looked over at Kim, who covered her mouth to block the laughing.

"You're falling for him, aren't you," Kim asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," Kat admitted.

There was just something about him. Something Kat had never saw before.

xxx

During lunch, there was much eye glancing between Kim and Kat, Jason and Kim, and Tommy and Kim. Tommy seemed to be the only one knowing what Kim was trying to get out.

"I think someone has a crush on you bro," Tommy said.

Jason gave Tommy a weird look as they walked back on to the court after eating.

"Who," he asked.

Tommy quickly glanced at Kat.

"Kat? Tommy, doesn't she have the crush on you," Jason asked.

"Used to," he admitted. "Kat's a great girl, but I'm meant to be with Kim."

Jason nodded.

"Kat's been nothing more but a friend to me," he said.

Jason didn't really see Kat in that way. He had to admit though, there had been a few what ifs going through his mind.

"Well, maybe your feelings for her will change," Tommy said.

xxx

July 30, 1998

Jason and Zack had been in town for six days now. During that time, Tommy, Kim, Tanya, and Adam had been trying to get Kat and Jason to talk, but nothing seemed to work.

"It was really good to see you two again," Kim said, hugging Jason and Zack.

"Where were Adam and Rocky," Jason asked.

"Yeah," Zack said, "we didn't see them the whole time we were here. Well, we did see Adam for two days."

"They've been real busy with the dojo," Tommy informed them.

"Yeah, you probably pulled poor Adam out of work to help with yall's scheme to get Kat and me together," Jason laughed.

"Why would we do something like that," Kim asked.

"It was so obvious," Jason said.

"Busted," Zack laughed.

"Guys, if I really think there can be something between the both of us, I'll let you know," Jason said.

Kim bit her lower lip and looked down.

"Why weren't you at the dojo then, Tommy," Jason asked, quickly changing the subject. "I thought you worked there."

"Oh, um, I gave my position to Adam," he said.

"Why would you do that," Zack asked.

"Because," Kim said, wrapping her hands around Tommy's waist, "our Tommy here is trying to get his PhD."

"Oh yeah, in what," Jason asked.

"Paleontology," Tommy said.

xxx

August 24, 1998

Kim walked into the newly named Ape and Frog Dojo. Tanya got up from her seat and hugged her.

"Hey, Kim, the guy's classes are about to end," she said.

"Cool," she smiled.

Tanya noticed that Kim was alone.

"Say, where's your other half," she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He didn't tell me where he was going. All he said was to meet him here," Kim said.

The phone call between the two had been short to say the least.

"Well, he's not here yet," Tanya said.

"Yeah, I could tell," Kim laughed, using her hands to indicate the nearly empty room.

"Hey, Kim," Rocky and Adam said in unison.

"Where's Aisha, Rocky," she asked.

"Oh, she'll be here. Says Tommy said to come," he said.

"Come to think of it, I think everyone but Jason and Zack are going to be here," Adam replied.

"Excuse me," Kim asked. "Did you say everyone but Jason and Zack?"

"Oh," Adam said, "we'll, also minus Billy and Justin."

"Justin has his own life now," Tanya sighed.

Ever since the other Turbo Rangers went into space, he had kept a low profile.

"What does Tommy have up that sleeve of his," Kim wondered.

"Wonder no more," Aisha said, walking into the dojo with Trini and Kat.

Kim raised one eyebrow. Kat walked beside her.

"What's going on," Kim asked.

"You're going to love it," Kat smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Trini said as Aisha walked up beside Kim, "I'd like to introduce Mr. Thomas Oliver."

Everyone covered their mouths as Tommy walked in, hair cut all off.

"Oh my gosh," Rocky said.

"Well, interesting," Adam laughed.

Kim just shook her head.

"Wow," she said.

"Weird, right," Trini asked.

"I'm going to have to get use to the short hair now I guess," Kim said.

"You like," Tommy asked.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I love it. It's like I'm meeting a whole new Tommy," Kim said.

Adam walked over to Kat and Tanya.

"Alright, who put him up to it," he asked.

"We both did," Tanya admitted.

"Trini and Aisha too," Kat said.

AN:

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. The Phone Call and Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 2 The Phone Call and Proposal

August 29, 1998

Kim left in the morning to go to college. Getting her minor in voice and major in music would give her many choices in her career. She was planning on opening a music studio after graduation.

"What to do today," Tommy wondered.

He took night classes, so Tommy would usually go visit with Adam and Rocky on their break at the dojo if he wasn't too busy with homework. Today would be different though. Unknowing to Tommy at the moment, he would do something he wasn't expecting to do for about another year or so.

xxx

Kathy Johnson, one of Kim's new friends in school, noticed the girl in pink was not her usual upbeat self.

"Houston to Kimberly Hart, do you read, Kim," she asked.

Kim still had her eyes fixed on her work. Nothing seemed to get her attention.

"Kim," Kathy yelled.

Kim shot her head up and turned to Kathy.

"Oh sorry, Kathy," she apologized.

"Did you stay up all night with that boyfriend of yours," she laughed.

"_Yeah, boyfriend,_" Kim said to herself.

Why was he still her boyfriend?

"God, I would've imagined us getting married by now," Kim sighed.

"Oh, come on now girl," Kathy smiled. "From what I've heard, you and Tommy have something special."

"I swear, if he doesn't ask me within the upcoming month, I'll ask him myself," Kim said.

"Kim, this is only you first year in college. He'll ask you, believe me," Kathy laughed.

"I know," Kim sighed. "It's just that I've always imagined us getting married right after high school."

"Did Tommy want the same," Kathy asked.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "but nothing ever came of it."

"Did he chicken out or something," Kathy laughed.

"I hope not," Kim sighed. "We never really talked about it after moving to Florida."

"Man, Florida must've been great," Kathy said.

"Wait a minute…" Kim began.

That was it. After what happened with her and Jeff, Tommy must have wanted to wait.

"Kim, you're spacing out on me again," Kathy said.

"You know what, I don't need to worry. I'll wait for Tommy until the end of time," Kim smiled.

Kim thought it was so sweet of Tommy to wait until she was ready.

xxx

Tommy had drifted into a sleep on the couth. He smiled as he began to dream. It was not a desire, but of a memory.

DREAM

He and Kim were walking through the park, enjoying the spring weather.

"It's sad to see Jason, Zack, and Trini leave," Kim sighed.

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but they'll write," he told her.

"Tommy, what's going to happen to us after high school," Kim panicked.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Will we be going to separate colleges," Kim replied.

"I'd never do something like that to us," Tommy said.

"But what if we don't want to go to the same college," Kim asked.

"Don't matter to me," Tommy smiled.

Kim looked up at him and also smiled.

"As long as I know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, I'm happy," Tommy said.

"When were you planning on that," Kim smirked.

They both knew they were getting married sometime. The only question now was when.

"When did you want to," Tommy asked.

"I've always imagined getting married right after high school," Kim replied.

"Oh really? So have I," Tommy said.

"You liar," Kim laughed.

"I'm not," Tommy protested.

END DREAM

Tommy's dream was interrupted by the ringing phone. He moaned as he slowly made his way to the stand.

"Hello," Tommy yawned.

"_Did someone stay up too late with their girlfriend last night_," Adam laughed.

"Funny. What's up," Tommy asked.

"_Rocky and I were wondering if you were still planning on coming, but that question seems to have already been answered_," Adam laughed.

"Na, I can't. Something came over me while sleeping," Tommy replied.

"_May I ask what that something was_," Adam asked.

"I feel like Kim's ready to get married. I wasn't sure when she'd be after…" Tommy began.

Tommy cut himself off. No one knew what happened to Kim that night. He wasn't about to tell anyone either without Kim's consent.

"_After what happened, Tommy_," Adam asked.

"Forget it," he said.

"_Tommy_," Adam stressed, "_what happened that night you teleported to her room_?"

"I don't think it's my place to say," he said.

xxx

Adam began locking up the dojo as Rocky walked up behind him. He had been noticing his friend's peculiar behavior.

"Hey man, you alright," Rocky asked.

"I'm fine, why you ask," Adam questioned.

He looked down and noticed Adam fidgeting with the keys.

"That for one," Rocky laughed.

"I think Tommy and Kim are keeping something about the night she called the Youth Center crying," Adam said.

"You think it has to do with that guy that sent the letter," Rocky asked.

"Maybe," Adam replied.

"You think he threatened her or something," Rocky wondered.

"I don't know," Adam sighed.

Little did they know what had really happened.

xxx

Back in New York, the phone at the Scott and Taylor Karate School for Kids were ringing.

"Scott and Taylor Karate School. Jason Scott speaking," he said.

"_Seriously dude, change the greeting_," Tommy laughed.

"I'll think about it," Jason replied. "So, what's up?"

"_I think it's time to ask her_," Tommy said.

"It's about time bro," Jason laughed.

"_I'm planning on asking her on her birthday next mouth_," Tommy said.

"Dude, you don't know how much she'll love that," Jason smiled.

"_Why_," Tommy asked.

"It was Kim's dream to get engaged on her birthday," Jason said.

xxx

Tommy and Kenny Parker were walking to class when Tommy told Kenny about his plan.

"Kenny man, don't be telling me that," Tommy begged.

"It's true bro," he laughed. "After what I've heard, what if Kimberly says you waited too long?"

"Believe me, if she thought that, she would've already asked me herself," Tommy said.

"Really," Kenny asked.

"That's the kind of girl she is," Tommy said.

Tommy and Kenny sat down at their table in class.

"Dude, don't worry about it," Kenny said. "She'll say yes."

"I've never been this nervous before. Not even for a test," Tommy laughed.

"Have you picked out a ring yet," Kenny asked.

"I'm getting it tomorrow," Tommy said.

He had picked out a simple one carrot diamond ring for now until it was time to pick out the real thing.

"So, what are you doing after graduation," Kenny asked.

"Kenny, that's not for another good four years," Tommy said.

"No, I mean like are you planning on teaching this Paleontology stuff to students in high school," Kenny asked.

Tommy and Kenny were both already taking chores for their majors.

"Maybe," Tommy said.

"So, what about Kathy," Kenny asked.

"What about her," Tommy laughed.

He knew his friend had a thing for Kim's friend.

"Dude, I've been trying to hook up with her forever now," Kenny said.

"And," Tommy laughed.

"She's one of your girlfriend's best friends," Kenny said.

"So," Tommy asked. "That doesn't mean I talk to the girl."

"Well, get Kim to talk to her for me," Kenny said.

"I'll see what I can do," Tommy said.

xxx

Kim was preparing dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"_Guess who_," the person asked.

"Hey, Trini, what's up," Kim smiled.

"_Kim, you're not going to believe who contacted me over email today_," she said.

"Would this certain person have sent me an email as well," she asked.

"_Oh, I'm sure_," Trini said.

"Trini, I know," Kim laughed.

Kim had come home to find the email Trini was talking about.

"_Can you really believe he's really back? This is so great_," Trini smiled.

"Don't get too excited. Billy also said it's be a while before he returned," Kim reminded her.

"I don't care when Billy comes back. All that matters is that he is," Trini said.

"You've really missed him, haven't you," Kim asked.

"More than you know," Trini said.

Kim gave a little laugh.

"I'm really happy for you," she said.

"So, has Tommy…" Trini began.

"No," Kim sighed, "it seems like that's all I think about now."

"Well, you did want to get married right after high school," Trini said.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not it. Tommy did too, until…" Kim began.

She could not tell her now.

"Until what, Kim," Trini asked.

"Um, nothing. I understand in waiting," she said.

"Kimberly, something happened, didn't it," Trini asked.

She had heard something about Tommy having to go to Florida, but couldn't remember why.

"Trini, I…" Kim began.

"Oh my God, it has to do with that guy in Florida, doesn't it," she remembered. "Kim, what did that jerk do to you?"

"It's not what he did to me. It's what he almost did to me," she said.

"Kim, why didn't you tell us," Trini asked.

"It was too painful to mention. When I saw how happy everyone was when I arrived, it felt like the pain went away," she told her.

"Oh, Kimberly, I'm so thankful you were able to get away," Trini said.

"Yeah, me too. Trini, you and Tommy are the only people that know about this. Don't tell anyone," she begged.

"I won't," Trini promised, "but you do know that everyone's going to get worried if Tommy doesn't pop the question soon."

"If he proposes within a month, we're good," Kim said.

"You're going to have to tell everyone sometime," Trini told her.

"Yeah, I know," Kim sighed.

xxx

Tommy was home by 8:00 that night.

"Kim, I'm home," he said.

"Hey, babe," she smiled. "Dinner's on the table."

Tommy could tell Kim wasn't herself.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Nothing's going on, Tommy," Kim said.

"Yes, there is. You have that look on your face," he said.

"Trini called today," Kim told him.

"Is she all excited about Billy coming back," Tommy asked.

Kim had told him before he left to class.

"Yup. Tommy, she knows about what happened with Jeff," she said rapidly.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah, Tommy, I have to tell the rest sometime," Kim admitted.

"I know how you feel. I kind of almost blew it with Adam today," Tommy said.

"Have you noticed that we're living our lives around this," Kim asked.

"We'll get back to normal, but what happened is going to take a while for us to overcome. I can only imagine how you still must feel," Tommy said.

"What happened to me can't be changed, but I've learned to face it. He's not going to hurt me again," Kim vowed.

"And if he tries to, I'll be right there to save you," Tommy promised.

"That's what helps me the must. Knowing that you'll always be there to protect me, Tommy," Kim said.

xxx

September 26, 1998

That morning, the phone at Tommy and Kim's apartment was ringing off the hook.

"Happy birthday, Kimberly," Tommy said, handing her five pink roses.

"Tommy, they're beautiful," she smiled, kissing him in the cheek. "Wait, there are only five roses."

"I know," he said.

"But it's not our anniversary," Kim told him.

"True, but it's getting close," Tommy said.

"Can you believe that we've been going out for five years now," Kim asked.

"It's been a great five years," Tommy smiled. "And hopefully, there will be many more."

Tommy was not planning on asking her until dinner, but the moment felt so right. Plus, the ring was already in his pocket.

"Kim, I love you," Tommy said, taking her in his arms.

"I love you too, Tommy," she smiled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.

"I do too," Kim told him.

"Then there's only one question I have to ask," Tommy said.

Tommy gave her a quick kiss and dropped to one knee.

"Tommy, I…" Kim began.

He took out the box and revealed it to her.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife," Tommy asked.

Yes," she sobbed.

After he slipped the ring on her finger, Kim bent down to Tommy's level to kiss him. Instead of getting back up, Tommy laid Kim gently on top of him and gazed into her eyes.

"This is going to be a birthday I'll never forget," Kim smiled.

The moment was interrupted when the phone began ringing.

"Don't answer," Tommy whispered before kissing her again.

AN:

A twist in this story will turn Kim's world upside down.


	3. You Thought He Was Gone

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranegrs._

Chapter 3 You Thought He Was Gone

October 17, 1998

Jeff smiled at the thought of his hand underneath Kim's shirt. He smiled even more at the thought when he pulled her hand down his pants.

"I'll get you Kimmie," Jeff laughed.

He was on his way to California.

"If I can't have you, then no one will," Jeff said.

What he had done the day before would shock thousands, including the future Mrs. Kimberly Oliver.

"Watch out Kimberly," Jeff laughed. "Cause I'm coming to town."

'FLASHBACK'

There was no one in the gym except Jeff and Coach Schmidt. Everything thing was going to according to his plan.

"Coach Schmidt, may I have a word with you," Jeff asked.

"Sure, what is it," he asked.

"I was just wondering where Kimberly was. I haven't seen her in over a year," Jeff said.

"That's confidential information, Jeff," Coach Schmidt told him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun.

"Listen old man, I don't have time for games. Where the hell is that little bitch," Jeff asked.

"Jeff, this is not like you," Coach Schmidt said.

He then realized that Jeff was the reason Kim left.

"Let's just say I know what I want, and no one's going to stop me from having it," Jeff said.

"You're not going to get away with this," Coach Schmidt told him.

"Is that a threat," Jeff asked.

He did not say a word.

"All I want to know is where she is," Jeff said.

"Alright, she lives in Miami with Tommy. You know he's not going to let you touch her," Coach Schmidt replied.

"Oh, I will," Jeff laughed.

Schmidt sighed as Jeff turned around. The lie had worked.

"Oh, and by the way, Schmidt. I know you're lying to me," Jeff said.

He turned and shot the coach.

'End Flashback'

"That old man thought he had fooled me," Jeff laughed, "but I know where you are Kimberly. Angel Grove, here I come."

xxx

That same day, Tommy and Kim had just gotten home.

"Want a glass of water," Kim asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"No thanks, Kim," Tommy said.

He turned o the TV to watch the news.

"Good evening," the anchor said. "At this hour, we have some breaking news. World renowned Coach Gunthar Schmidt was murdered last night at this gymnastics center in Orlando, Florida. Sources believe the handler of the gun used in the shooting was that who twenty one year old, Jeffery Carter. Police are looking for him at this hour. If you have any information, contact the studio."

Tommy heard the glass Kim was holding drop and shatter. He ran over to her see if she was alright.

"He knows," Kim cried. "Jeff knows where I am."

Tears formed in her eyes as Tommy took her in his arms.

"How," he asked.

"I know him," Kim replied. "When he found out I left, Coach Schmidt wouldn't tell him because I told him not to tell anyone. Tommy, he's psychotic. He wanted me to be with him so bad. Jeff had to have forced him to tell him, and when he did, he shot him."

"But why," Tommy asked.

"He knows Coach would've told me. Tommy, he'll kill you next. You need to get out of here," Kim begged.

"Hell no" he said. "Kim, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Promise me you won't go after him," she begged.

"I promise," Tommy sighed. "We need to call the police."

"Oh, come on," Kim said, "you don't think he'll know I called? He'll be hiding out for years."

xxx

November 10, 1998

"Um, is anyone sitting here," a red head asked Kenny and Tommy.

"No, it's just us two loners," Kenny said.

The young girl blushed and sat down.

"I'm Kenny by the way," he said, "and this is Tommy."

"I'm Hayley," she smiled.

"New here," Tommy guessed.

"How could you tell," Hayley laughed.

"Have you two heard about that killing at Kim's old gymnastics center," Kenny asked.

Tommy's head went down.

"Um, yeah," he sighed.

"Who's Kim," Hayley asked.

"She's Tommy's fiancé, and might I add it's about time," Kenny said.

AN:

Alright, a little short, but know you know Kenny's somewhere out there. How far away is he from Florida? And how long after that will he make his presents known? You'll just have to wait and see.


	4. A New Addition

Chapter 4 A New Addition

December 20, 1998

Kim moaned as the phone by the nightstand rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"_Kim, where in the hell are you," _Kathy asked._ "I thought we were going to go over some final wedding details_."

"I'm so sorry, Kathy. I can't make it. I've been throwing up all morning," she said.

She had never felt this sick before.

"_Sorry to hear that. If you need anything, just let me know_," Kathy said.

"Actually, would you mind picking up something while Tommy's out with the guys," Kim asked.

"_Sure, name the item_," Kathy said.

Kathy hadn't expected the idea that Kim wanted to be so personal.

"A pregnancy test," Kim said.

"_Oh my gosh! Does Tommy know you might_…" Kathy began.

"I don't think so. Right now, I think he just thinks I'm just sick," Kim said.

"_Will you be disappointed if you're not_," Kathy asked.

"Nope, believe me. I have all the time in the world to become a mother," Kim smiled.

In the back of Kim's mind, she prayed she was right. She had a very bad felling that Jeff was waiting for the perfect time to show up.

"_Don't wait too long now_," Kathy said.

"I won't," Kim laughed.

"_Alright, I'll be there in a second_," Kathy said.

"Thanks," Kim sighed.

xxx

Adam could tell something was on Tommy's mind as they played basketball in the frigged weather.

"Dude, what's up? You haven't played this bad since Kim left to Florida," Adam said.

"Yeah bro, what's up," Rocky asked.

"It's Kim. She was throwing up last night and this morning," Tommy said.

Adam and Rocky looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Tommy asked.

"Is that it? Tommy, Kim's sick. It's not like she's pregnant," Adam said.

"What a minute, what if she is," Tommy wondered.

"Then you better get married fast," Rocky laughed.

Tommy shook his head as he shoot the ball into the hoop, which he missed.

"Man, what if Kim is pregnant," he asked.

"Dude, can you please not think about Kim for like ten minutes and play right," Rocky laughed.

xxx

Kathy was surprised when Trini answered the door.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you'd be here," she said.

Trini turned back to Kathy after shut the door.

"Kim called and told Aisha and I to come by," she said.

"Did you find it," Kim asked, walking into the living room with Aisha.

"You sound better," Kathy noticed.

"It comes and goes," Kim sighed.

"Oh, here it is," Kathy said.

A concerned look arose from Kim face as Kathy handed her the rectangular box.

"Thank you, Kathy," Kim smiled.

"This is so exciting," Aisha said.

"Have you called Kenny yet," Kim asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have," Kathy said.

"And," Kim asked.

"We're supposed to meet at the park tomorrow," Kathy said.

xxx

Tommy smiled as he saw Kenny walking by.

"Kenny, over here," he called.

"Hey, what's up," he asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to play some ball in winter," Adam laughed.

"Yeah, man, I think I should just tell Kathy to meet me at the Youth Center," Kenny said.

Rocky and Tommy looked over at each other as Adam looked at Kenny.

"You finally asked her," Adam asked.

"Yep," Kenny said.

"I can tell you're nervous," Rocky laughed.

"Maybe we should get a few more hoops in before it gets really cold," Tommy suggested.

"You sure you don't want to go check if Kim's alright," Adam asked.

"I'm sure she's fine. She'll call if she needs me," Tommy said.

"What's wrong with Kim," Kenny asked.

"She's just sick right now," Tommy said.

"Or just pregnant," Rocky replied underneath his breath.

"What was that," Kenny asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rocky said.

xxx

Kim looked away from the pregnancy test in her hand. It was time to know if she was pregnant.

"I can't look. You tell me," Kim said.

Kathy, Trini, and Aisha gasped as the results showed up.

"Wh… what does it say," Kim panicked.

"Kim, you… you're pregnant," Trini said.

Kim turned to Trini with tears in her eyes.

"Trini, what am I going to do? He's somewhere in Angel Grove right now," she cried.

"Who," Aisha asked.

Kim wiped away a tear. It was time for her at least to tell them. She hated to think of what would happen she would tell the guys.

"The guy that murdered my coach," Kim said.

"What does that have to do with you," Kathy asked.

"That guy's the reason why I moved back," Kim said.

"Did he try to hurt you too," Aisha asked.

Trini took Kim's hand.

"Just let it out, Kim," she said.

"The guy's name is Jeff. He tried to rape me when I was there. Jeff killed my coach because he wouldn't tell him where I was. When coach gave in, Jeff killed him anyway," she cried.

"Are you sure it was over you," Kathy asked.

"Yes. He'll kill anyone that tries to interfere with him having me. Hell, he almost succeeded with that damn letter," Kim snapped.

"So no one else knows," Aisha asked.

"Only you three and Tommy," Kim said.

xxx

Kim was crying on the couch as Tommy walked in the door. This was supposed to be happy news, but knowing what could happen threw all those happy emotions away.

"Kimberly, what's wrong," Tommy asked.

He sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"This is supposed to be the greatest news in the world," Kim cried.

"What is it," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant," Kim said.

"That's great," he smiled.

"Not when you have a murderer on the loose," Kim cried.

"I won't let that ass hole touch you. I promise," Tommy said.

"He's just waiting to attack, I know it," Kim cried. "He'll wait until he thinks we've forgotten about him."

"As long as I'm here to protect you, he won't even dare come near you," Tommy vowed.

"I can't be alone anymore. Not with a baby on the way," Kim said.

xxx

Trini was watching TV when the door bell rang.

"Coming," she called.

When she opened the door, she almost pulled a Kim and fainted.

"Billy," Trini squealed.

"Hello, Trini," he smiled.

A tear ran down her cheek as she hugged him.

"How long has it been? Four, five years," Trini asked.

"Something like that," Billy laughed.

Trini could tell something was wrong with the former Blue Ranger.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, why," Billy questioned.

"You look a little spaced out, that's all," Trini said.

"Well, I can only imagine what all had changed since my dispatcher," he sighed.

"You better sit down then," Trini laughed, "because it's going to be a long night."

AN:

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. A Daughter's Worse Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter.

Chapter 5 A Daughter's Worst Fear

January 9, 1999

Everyone but Kim and Tommy knew about Billy being back.

"Trini, what's going on," Kim asked.

Kim and Tommy had their eyes closed as they entered Trini's house.

"You'll see," Trini said.

Billy made his way to the kitchen before Kim and Tommy opened their eyes.

"Alright you two, you can open your eyes now," Trini said.

Kim gasped as everyone yelled surprise.

"Wow, what's all this for," Tommy asked.

"We haven't officially celebrated your engagement or baby news yet," Jason laughed.

"When did you all get here," Kim asked.

"Jason and I got in yesterday," Zack said.

Kim looked over at Kat and waited for an answer.

"I got in from London a couple of hours ago," Kat said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Adam," Rocky asked.

The former Black and Green Ranger was no where to be found.

"He said he'd be here soon," Tanya sighed. "Last time he called, he was in the downtown area."

"Well, I'm going to grab him," Aisha said. "He needs to be here."

Before she left, a sneeze came from the kitchen.

"What was that," Kim asked.

"Oh, I sneezed," Trini said.

"It sounded like it came from the kitchen," Tommy replied.

"Alright," Trini sighed. "You can come out now."

Billy slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"Billy," Kim squealed.

"Hey, Kimberly… Tommy," he said.

"Aw man, we've missed you bro, Tommy smiled.

"As did I," Billy said.

"Alright, I'm out," Aisha said.

xxx

Aisha's mouth dropped when she peeked through a jewelry store window.

"Adam," she gasped.

This was too funny. She thought Adam would never have the guts to pick out a ring. She giggled a little as she entered the store.

"Poor guy," Aisha whispered.

Aisha walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, which made him jump.

"Damn, Aisha, don't ever do that again," Adam snapped.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she apologized. "I can tell you're nervous."

"You think," he smarted off.

"When were you planning on asking her," Aisha asked.

"I was thinking at Tommy and Kim's wedding. Still debating," Adam sighed.

"Speaking of Tommy and Kim, we really need to be getting back to Trini's," Aisha said.

"I should be getting the ring any minute now," Adam said. "Then we can go."

xxx

Billy, Kim, Tommy were in the living room as everyone else was preparing the food.

"I can't believe they're not letting us help," Kim laughed.

"Well, it is our party," Tommy reminded her.

"So, I hear you're pregnant, Kimberly," Billy said. "You don't look it though."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "The doctor has me at three and a half weeks."

"Weeks," Billy gasped. "As in not even a month?"

"She found out real early," Tommy laughed.

Everyone came walking back in the living room as the door bell rang,

"Hopefully that's Aisha with Adam," Trini said.

Sure enough it was.

"Glad you finally decided to show up," Tanya laughed as she walked beside Adam. "The food's almost ready."

"Hey, I forgot to ask, Kim and Tommy…" Jason began.

They turned his way as he walked up to them.

"Have you guys set a new date yet," Jason asked.

"Um, that is why you, Zack, and Kat are here, remember," Kim laughed.

"No, since then," Jason said.

"It's still on the seventeenth," Tommy assured him.

Suddenly, Kim's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Kim answered.

She felt like nothing could ruin her day.

"_Kimberly, honey_," her mother cried.

"Mom, what's wrong," she panicked.

"Your father and brother are dead," she cried.

Sure, Kim's mom and dad were divorced, but she would have never wished this on him, or son for that matter.

"That's impossible," Kim yelled. "I just saw him the other day. He took me to my appointment while Tommy was at school!"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," he mom said.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! He was supposed to walk me down the aisle," Kim cried.

"I don't know what else to say, Baby," her mother said.

"Um, I'm going to let you go, Mom. I can't do this right now," Kim sighed.

"Alright, Kimberly, be strong for them," she said.

"Bye," she replied.

Kim fell to the couch.

"Come here girl," Zack said, taking the mother-to-be in his arms.

"This is so unfair," Kim yelled.

"Kim, honey, I'm so sorry," Tommy said.

Everyone remained quiet. This was not the time to bother a pregnant woman, no matter how far along she is.

"Billy, come here," Kim cried.

Billy slowly made his way towards the couch.

"Yes, Kimberly," he asked.

"Jason's Tommy's best man and the rest are going to be up there with us. There's no way you're not having a part in this wedding," she sad.

Billy took a deep breath. He knew what she was going to ask him.

"Billy, will you give me away," Kim asked.

"Kimberly, I don't know if I should," he said.

"Oh, but I want you to," she insisted. "Everyone's going to be up there. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Yeah, but give you away? Shouldn't your uncle or one of your cousins do it," Billy asked.

"Billy, please," Kim begged.

"Yeah, come on, Billy," Jason said.

"I… I, alright," he sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kim smiled.

xxx

Jeff was an hour away form Angel Grove. Trying to hide from the cops was not easy.

"I'll let you have your fun," Jeff said out loud.

xxx

While all of this was happening, a young boy was being adopted.

"They… they're gone," the eleven year old cried.

The man bent down to the crying boy's level and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Trent," he apologized.

Trent Fernandez could not believe his parents were dead. Anton Mercer had promised the boy's parents that he would take care of Trent if anything were to happen to them.

"How," Trent asked.

"We were on a dig a few days ago. The cave gave in," Anton said.

"Where were you," Trent asked, yelling.

"I was looking over some blue prints of the cave. After I was told to get everyone out, it began to give in," Anton said.

"I want them back," Trent cried.

Trent threw himself in Anton's arms.

"If I could do it over, I'd take their place. Trent, they loved you so much," Anton said.

"Do I have to call you Dad," he asked.

"Not if you want to," Anton said.

xxx

January 17, 1999

Trini tapped on the shoulder of the bride-to-be.

"Kim," she said. "Kimberly!"

"What," she moaned.

"You got to get ready," Trini said.

Kim had decided to stay with Trini the night before the wedding. If you get technical, all the girls were at Trini's, all the guys were at Tommy and Kim's place.

"I'm up," Kim yawned.

"Don't go back to sleep now," Trini laughed. "I'm going to wake up everyone else."

"Well wait for me. I'll come too," Kim said.

Kim yawned as she got out of bed.

"You nervous," Trini said.

"Surprisingly, no," Kim said.

"Really," Trini asked. "What if…"

"I don't think he knows Tommy and I are getting married," Kim said.

xxx

Billy's mouth dropped open as Kim walked by his side.

"Kimberly, you're absolutely radiant," he said.

"I hope Tommy things so," she blushed.

"If you made my mouth drop open, think of what it'll to do Tommy," Billy laughed.

"You ready," Kat asked.

"Getting there," Kim sighed.

"You'll do fine," Kathy said.

"Thanks you all," Kim smiled.

Kim slipped her arm threw Billy's as the music began to play.

AN:

Will everything go smooth?


	6. Til the End of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 6 Until the End of Time

January 17, 1999 (Con…)

Adam and Tanya were now dancing on the floor. He took a deep breath as he looked down. He was taking a big step in doing this.

"Tanya, we've been going out for over two years already," Adam said.

She lifted her head off of Adam's shoulder and smiled. Adam's shyness was so cute.

"It's been a wonderful two years," Tanya smiled.

"I love you so much, Tanya. I don't want to lose you to someone else," Adam said, spinning Tanya around the dance floor.

Seeing his two beat friends get married did not make Adam jealous, it made him realize how much he loved Tanya.

"Adam, I love you too," Tanya said.

Tanya then noticed that Adam's hands were trembling in hers.

"Adam, are you alright," she asked.

She had never seen him like this before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam told her.

"You're very… shaky," Tanya noted.

Aisha tapped Rocky on his shoulder. Her friend's behavior had started to concern her.

"Rocky, look at Adam," Aisha said.

Everyone now knew about their relationship. Even before anyone was told, everyone had a feeling something was going on between Aisha and Rocky.

"What's up with him," Rocky asked, glancing his way.

"I think he may ask Tanya to marry him," Aisha said.

"What makes you think that," Rocky asked.

"Cause I sort of caught him when he was looking for the ring. He made me swear not to tell anyone," Aisha said.

"You think she's going to say yes," Rocky asked.

"What do you think? Of course she is," Aisha said, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Damn girl," Rocky yelled.

"Tanya," Adam asked.

Not only were his hands trembling, but his voice was too.

"Yes," Tanya said.

Adam nervously took the ring out of his back pocket.

"Tanya Sloan, will you marry me," he asked.

"Oh yes," she smiled.

She pulled Adam to her lips as her eyes filled with tears. Tommy and Kim walked over to Billy and Trini after seeing the pair kiss.

"Hey, did we miss something," Kim asked, pointing to Adam and Tanya.

"It looks like they just got engaged," Trini said.

"How could you tell," Tommy asked.

"If you look their direction, you'll witness Adam placing a circular object around Tanya's finger," Billy said.

Kim and Tommy turned and smiled.

"Why didn't Adam tell us," Kim asked.

"I'm sure he didn't want to take away from your special day," Trini said.

The thought made Kim smile. Her expression then faded.

"Billy, you don't know much it meant walking me down the aisle," Kim said.

She took him in her arms as she began to sob.

"Your dad would be proud," Billy whispered.

She looked up and smiled.

"I felt like he was watching over me today," Kim said.

"He was, Beautiful," Tommy smiled.

"I have so many things to be thankful for," Kim said as Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mrs. Oliver," a voice called.

Kim turned to see Kenny and Kathy walking towards her.

"Hey you two," she smiled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jason and Kat," Kathy asked.

"Sure haven't," Trini said.

"Where's your mom, Kim," Tommy asked.

"Oh, while you were talking to your parents, she left," she said.

"What did your parents think of Kim being pregnant," Billy asked.

"They didn't mind it. Especially knowing it happened while we were engaged," Tommy said.

Trini caught Zack's hand as he passed by.

"Hey, have you seen Jason and Kat," she asked.

"No," Zack said.

"Maybe he finally took my advance and is asking her out," Tommy laughed.

"You and Kim love match making, don't you," Kathy smirked.

"I fixed you two up, didn't I," Tommy smarted off.

Kathy glanced over at Kenny and blushed.

"Guess you did," she said.

xxx

Kat and Jason were sitting on a bench outside the hall. The moon was slowly rising up for the night.

"So, how's London," Jason asked.

"It's going great," Kat smiled. "I'm even thinking about opening my own studio here in the states."

That's when Jason's light bulb came on.

"I have an idea. Why don't you open your studio within mine and Zack's dojo," he suggested.

"Oh, but I couldn't. I'd be in your way," Kat said.

"No, you would not," Jason smiled.

"Where will I stay until then," Kat asked. "It'll take almost all my money opening it."

In the end, she wouldn't have the money to live in an apartment, especially in New York.

"That's no problem. There's a bedroom, complete with a small kitchen and bathroom in the complex," Jason said.

"Don't you and Zack live there," Kat asked.

The thought of living with two guys in a small complex did not go over easy with her.

"No, we have an apartment, but like I said, you could stay there. Or with me and Zack if you want," Jason said.

Kat's mouth opened a little.

"What," she asked.

"I'm sure you don't want to though. Zack and I aren't exactly the best house keepers," Jason laughed.

He could see the left over pizza boxes on the counter now.

"If it's alright with Zack, I guess I could open my studio with you guys," Kat said.

"Cool," Jason smiled.

xxx

February 3, 1999

In the morning, Kim jolted up and grabbed her stomach.

"Tommy," she screamed.

His eyes quickly came open out the sound of his wife's cries.

"What, what is it," Tommy asked.

"Hold me," Kim cried.

Her trembling body was so cold in his arms.

"Was it a nightmare," Tommy asked.

Her eyes were as red as could be when she looked at him.

"He took our baby. Jeff took our baby," Kim cried.

"It's going to be alright. I'm not letting that happen," Tommy said.

He kissed the top of Kim's forehead. It killed him to see her like this.

"I pray he's caught by the time I start growing," Kim said.

"I do too," Tommy told her.

Kim sighed as she looked at the clock.

"Well, it's already 7:00. Might as well get up," she said.

xxx

Tommy walked out if the kitchen as the phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Tommy, is that you_," a voice asked.

"Andros," he wondered.

"_Yeah, we have some trouble_," he said.

"Wait a minute, how did you get my number," Tommy asked.

"_T.J. found out for me. Listen, Serpentera's going to be risen_," Andros said.

"What does that have to do with me," Tommy asked.

"_You and Jason were Red Rangers, and the only ones that ever fought Serpentera besides the rest_," Andros said.

"Alright, I see your point. I'll gather all the other Red Rangers for this battle," Tommy told him.

"_What are we going to do about Rocky_," Andros asked.

"He just had Jason's coin," Tommy said.

"_Tommy, we need you and Jason. You're the only one's that know how to defeat this_," Andros replied.

"I'll see if I can't get a hold of him," he said.

"_Good_," Andros sighed.

"Meet us at the edge of town," Tommy said.

After they hung up, Tommy sighed. This was so sudden. Jason was in New York for heaven's sack.

"That didn't sound too good," Kim said.

He quickly turned to find his three month pregnant wife behind him.

"I got to go. I'll have Hayley here with you," Tommy said.

"Tommy, what's going on," Kim asked.

"I'm being called to duty," he sighed.

"What," Kim yelled.

"Only for today, I hope," Tommy said.

"Hayley better be here before you leave," Kim told him.

"She will," Tommy promised.

Before Tommy picked up the phone to call Jason, Kim pulled him to her lips.

"Be careful," Kim said.

xxx

Hayley had decided to get Kim out of the house and go shopping.

"Kimberly, I haven't known you for very long, but I do know something's wrong," she said.

Kim turned to her new friend and sighed.

"Hayley, I just want Tommy to be alright," she said.

"Why wouldn't he be," she asked.

"Because, he… he. Man, if you only knew," Kim said.

"What's this big secret," Hayley asked. "I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't know what you're talking about."

Kenny and Kathy had found out by slip of the tongue. They were both in shock that next week.

"Kimberly… Kim, you can trust me," Hayley said.

"You've heard of the Power Rangers, right," she asked.

"Yes," Hayley said.

"Well, Tommy, Jason, Kat, Zack, Adam, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Billy, and myself were all at some point them," Kim whispered.

"No way," Hayley gasped.

"Yeah, and now he came out of retirement for today," Kim said.

"What about Kenny and Kathy," Hayley asked. "Do they know too?"

"Yeah. Oh, Hayley, Tommy hasn't done anything like this for so long. I only pray he'll be alright," Kim cried.

"I'm sure he will be," she smiled.

"That felt really good getting it off my chest," Kim admitted.

She had told Tommy a while back that Hayley should be told about their past.

"Glad I could help," Hayley laughed.

"Now, let's do some shopping," Kim said.

"Now you're talking," Hayley smiled.

The first thing they looked for was baby clothes.

"I can't wait to find out what the baby is," Kim said.

"It better be a girl cause I'm getting this," Hayley told her.

Kim awed when she saw the little pink dress in Hayley's hand.

"Oh, that's too cute," she smiled.

xxx

Tommy turned and started to begin walking. It had been a long day for him. The sun was now beginning to set.

"Where do you think you're going," Jason asked.

"I got to get back home. Listen, it was good seeing you bro," Tommy said.

Jason was able to get to Angel Grove with some help from his old communicator. It surprised him that it even still worked.

"Tell Kim hi for me," Jason said.

"Will do," Tommy replied.

Jason was soon surrounded by the other former Red Rangers.

"Where's he off to," T.J. asked.

"Home," Jason said.

"So, that was Tommy," Cole asked.

"Surprised," Andros laughed.

"I always imagined the greatest Ranger as the talkative type," Wes said.

"Greatest Ranger," TJ laughed. "Dude, I'm the one that replaced him."

"Hey now, don't forget me," Jason said. "I was the one doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly!"

"So that's why he left so fast," Andros asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Kim's expecting their first baby."

AN:

I hope your Christmas was a blast. If I have time, I might be able to post another chapter to MMPR: In a Different Light today too.


	7. A New Park

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger's. I own Jeff Carter._

Chapter 7 A New Park

February 11, 1999

Adam walked up behind Tanya and wrapped his hands around her waist before he left for the dojo.

"Morning, Mrs. Park," he said.

He turned around and placed his hands under her chin and gently kissed her. She let out a soft moan after the kiss was broke.

"Good morning, Adam," Tanya smiled.

"When do you have to leave," he asked.

Tanya turned back around and continued to cook breakfast.

"In about an hour," she said.

Adam could tell his wife was nervous about her appointment.

"Are you going to call me the minute you find out if you're pregnant," he asked.

"You know it," Tanya smiled.

Tanya and Adam had already been married since January 22. They ended up at the court house and got it done.

"So, you really think you could be," Adam asked.

Tanya had begun to feel like something was not right about a week ago. She could not concentrate on her work or anything. The thought of her being pregnant wouldn't let her sleep.

"We'll see," Tanya said.

He just smiled as Tanya handed him a plate.

xxx

Kat had been remodeling her room in the dojo when Jason walked in.

"I like what you did with the place," Jason said.

"You do," Kat asked.

"Yeah," Jason smiled.

Kat smiled too as he sat on her bed.

"Jason, I just want to thank you again for letting me work with you two," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

Kat bit her lower lip as Jason got up and came closer to her.

"Um, Kat," Jason begun.

"Yes," she asked

The moment was interrupted by Kat's door knocking.

"Come in," Kat said.

"Kat, someone's here to see you about registering her daughter," Zack told her.

"Thanks," she said.

Kat turned back to Jason after Zack shut the door.

"You were saying," she asked.

"Um, would you like to go out sometime," Jason wondered.

Kat blushed and looked down.

"Like on a date," she asked.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Kat smiled.

"You better get down there before the mother gets pissed," Jason said.

"Oh, right," Kat realized.

Jason laughed as Kat ran out the door.

xxx

Tanya slowly made her way into the Ape and Frog Dojo.

"Hey, Tanya," Rocky said.

"Hey, Rocky," she smiled.

"So, are you…" he began.

"Yup," Tanya smiled.

"Congratulations," Rocky said.

"Thanks. Where's Adam," Tanya asked.

"He should be out in a few minutes. So, how far along are you," Rocky wondered.

"I'm between two and three weeks," Tanya said.

Adam could hardly speak when he saw her.

"Cat got your tongue," Tanya laughed.

"I just didn't expect to see you here," Adam told her.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Tanya said.

"Well, you did," Adam smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rocky said.

After Rocky left, Adam leaned forward and kissed Tanya.

"You're not that far alone are you," Adam asked.

"About two weeks," Tanya said.

"You ready to go home," Adam asked.

"Sure, if you're already done," Tanya said.

"Yup, we're going to celebrate," Adam smiled.

"What do you have in mind," Tanya asked.

"Nothing special, just a little restaurant by the edge of town," Adam said.

"Adam, all those restaurants are so expensive," Tanya told him.

"This is a special day. You deserve it," he smiled.

xxx

March 27, 1999

Kim had been having pains all day and was beginning to get scared. Right before Tommy left, the pain got worse. Tommy quickly rushed her to the hospital.

"Tommy, I don't want to lose this baby," Kim cried.

"You're not going to," he promised.

He watched as a nurse wheeled her into a room. Tommy quickly called everyone to tell them what was going on.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up," he said.

A half an hour later the doctor came walking out of the room. He did not seem to have a worried look on his face.

"Is she alright," Tommy asked.

"She'll be just fine, Mr. Oliver. This is very common for first time mothers," the doctor told him.

"So, what happened," Tommy asked.

"Kimberly's body is just growing. Since she was already small to begin with, her body's just getting used to getting lager for the baby," the doctor said.

"So, when can we go," Tommy asked.

"Oh, I want to keep her overnight. Just in case if anything happens," the doctor said.

Kim was released the next afternoon.

AN:

Sorry for the little scar there at the end. Hey, nothing in life can be perfect.


	8. Dr Anton Mercer

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter._

Chapter 8 Dr. Anton Mercer

June 30, 1999

Hayley walked into the classroom with her head down.

"Hayley, what's wrong," Kenny asked.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm moving," Hayley said.

"Do you have to," Kenny asked.

"Would you if your mother's dieing," Hayley sobbed.

"Hayley, I had no… I'm sorry," Kenny apologized.

Kenny comforted her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Um, listen, I'm on my way out. Will you tell Tommy goodbye for me," Hayley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kenny said.

"Thanks, here's the number you can reach me at," Hayley replied.

Kenny looked at the paper at put it in his folder.

"Where you headed," he asked.

"Reefside," Hayley said.

With that, she walked out of the room.

xxx

August 3, 1999

During Kenny and Tommy's class a week later, they had a guest speaker come in.

"It's my pleasure introduce Dr. Anton Mercer and his partner, Dr. Lother Smith," Dr. Rogers said.

When Tommy and Smith's eyes met, a chill came over Tommy. There was something eerie about him that Tommy didn't like.

"What's wrong," Kenny asked.

He couldn't help but notice his friend's dazed look.

"There's just something about Smith guy that I'm not liking," Tommy said.

Dr. Anton Mercer then walked over to their table.

"Tommy. Tommy Oliver," he asked.

"That's me," he said.

"You professor has informed me that you're the top student in this class," Anton replied.

Tommy really wasn't paying attention to him.

"I wouldn't know," he said.

Tommy was still eyeing Lother from time to time.

"How would you like to have a job with my company," Anton asked.

"But, I'm only starting my second year. I won't get my masters for another year," Tommy said.

"Oh, it doesn't start for a few months. You'll get your masters by just working for me. You'll also have to transfer schools," Anton told him.

"Well, can I get back with you on that," Tommy asked.

"No problem," Anton said.

Another chill came upon Tommy as Smith glanced at him.

"_Who are you_," Tommy asked himself.

"Dude, you have to take it," Kenny said.

"You think," Tommy asked. "I don't know. I have to talk to Kim about it."

xxx

Tommy just picked at his food at dinner. He really didn't want to tell her the news that they may by moving.

"Something on your mind," Kim asked.

"I was offered a job with Anton Mercer," Tommy said.

"Tommy, that's wonderful," Kim smiled.

Her smile faded when she saw Tommy look down.

"No, it's not. You're due next month," Tommy said.

"What does my due date have to do with anything," Kim asked.

"Anton's plant is in Reefside," Tommy told her.

"Reefside's not that far from Angel Grove," Kim laughed.

"Sure, if you like driving an hour and an half while in labor," Tommy smarted off.

Kim could tell it was really bothering Tommy about this.

"When does he want us to move," she asked.

"A month or two," Tommy sighed.

"Maybe you can get a week off so we can still go to Angel Grove Hospital," Kim said.

Kim flinched a little and pleased her hands on her stomach.

"You okay," Tommy asked.

"She just kicked. Come over here and feel your daughter," Kim said.

Tommy smiled as he felt his daughter kick his hand.

"This one's going to be a fighter. Just like her mom." he said.

"And her father," Kim smiled.

Tommy leaned in to kiss his wife.

xxx

August 12, 1999

Tommy and Kim met Anton and Lothor at a little café for lunch.

"Tommy, trust me," Anton said.

Kim could not help but glance at Anton's partner. There was something about him that made her uncomfortable.

"You mean you'll pay for my PhD while I'm working for you," Tommy asked.

"Of course. If you're seriously into learning about Paleontology, this is the perfect way to earn it," Anton said.

Tommy looked over at Kim, who only half smiled.

"I don't know what to say," he said as he turned back to Anton.

"Will you take this offer," Anton asked.

Tommy once again looked over at Kim.

"What do you think, Kim," he asked.

"I say take it. Under one condition though," she said.

"And what might that be," Lother asked.

He loved Kim not knowing who he really was. Jeff was a little surprised when he saw the eight month pregnant Kim walk in with Tommy. He had come up with a new identity for himself in order to get close to her.

"Tommy and I wound like to come back here when I have the baby," Kim said.

Anton simply nodded without looking at Lothor.

"I see no problem in that," he said.

"Are you two married," Lothor bluntly asked.

Kim gave the man sitting across from her a stern look. It was the same look she had given him the day she and Tommy had stormed into the gym looking for him. For a moment, he thought that she had figured him out.

"What does that have to do with anything," Tommy asked.

"Kids these days are always having babies and not being married," Lother said.

"For your information, Tommy and I aren't kids anymore. We're happily married," Kim shot back.

xxx

Kim was seating on the bed writing in her lyrics book when Tommy walked in.

"Did you get the same bad vibe I did today," she asked.

Tommy got into bed as Kim closed her book

"What kind of vibe," he asked.

"About Lother. That guy just makes me not feel right," Kim said.

Tommy wasn't shocked that Kim had had the same feeling about the guy.

"I agree. I got that cold feeling when our eyes met," he told her.

"He didn't have to look at me to get a feeling," Kim said.

xxx

August 13, 1999

Jason walked into the studio with a smile on his face, which was unusual. He was never a morning person.

"Alright people, I got news," Jason said.

Kat and Zack turned to Jason.

"What is it," Kat asked.

"Tommy and Kim are moving to Reefside," Jason said.

"Why," Zack asked.

"Tommy's working with this guy named Anton Mercer," Jason said.

"So, where's Kim going to have the baby," Kat asked.

"Oh, they're going back to Angel Grove a week before Kim's due date in September," Jason said.

xxx

Tommy walked into the bedroom after talking to Jason. Kim was doing some last minute packing.

"You sure you want to do this," Tommy asked.

Kim turned around and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Like you said, we'll just transfer schools," she said.

"Why don't you just start school after you have the baby," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too," Kim admitted.

Tommy then took hold of both of Kim's hands. Her belly was barely touching his stomach.

"So, we're going to do this," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim smiled.

"Alright then, Reefside and Hayley, the Oliver's are coming to town," Tommy said.

"How's her mom doing," Kim asked.

She had remembered Tommy calling her to tell her the news.

"The doctor said she might not last another month," Tommy said.

"Oh, no," Kim gasped.

She could not imagine having to lose her mother at this time in her life. It was bad enough that she had already lost her father and brother.

AN:

Jeff is in the picture again. Will he keep a low profile and not reveal his identify, or will he go

after Kim and her unborn child? You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	9. Oh Baby

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 9 Oh Baby

September 26, 1999

Kim and Tommy had been in Angel Grove since the seventeenth. They were staying with Trini in her guest room that Billy had been in. He had just moved out the week before into his own apartment. There was no doubt Trini had feelings for the former Blue Ranger, but she didn't know if he felt the same. Tommy walked into the living room where Kim was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hey, how you feeling," he asked.

Kim looked up at him and gave him a death glare. Tommy had to admit, it scared him somewhat.

"Tommy, I'm having contractions, how do you think I feel," Kim yelled.

By that time, Trini had walked in.

"Good point. How far apart are they," Tommy asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Kim said.

"When do you want to leave," Trini asked. "Everyone's going to want to be there."

"When they're five minutes apart," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy, Kim, and Trini were at the hospital an hour later. Kat, Jason, and Zack had been in Angle Grove for about four days already.

"Hey, how is she," Kat asked.

Tommy turned to fine Kat, Jason, and Zack behind him. He had been looking out the window while Billy, Rocky, and Adam were all sitting down. Trini and Aisha were with Kim in her room.

"She's doing great," Tommy said.

"Can we see her," Jason asked.

At that time, Aisha and Trini walked out of the room.

"Oh sorry, yeah," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you're so funny," Aisha laughed.

"Why's that, Aisha," he asked.

Kim had just given birth to their daughter two hours before.

"You can't keep your mind off Kim or Emily," Trini said.

Tommy then looked over at the room Kim was in as Jason and Kat walked in.

"They're my life," he said.

"I know they are," Zack smiled.

He was going to see Kim and Emily after Jason and Kat were through.

"Hey, Rocky still wears earrings, right," Tommy asked Aisha.

"Yeah," she said.

Tommy then began to take off his earrings.

"He can have these," he said.

She looked down at her hand as he placed them in it.

"Um, why," Aisha asked.

"If I'm going to be professional, that means they have to go," Tommy said.

"Wow, first the hair, now the earrings. What next," Aisha joked.

"Nothing else hopefully," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Tommy was leaning over a rail outside the hospital as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Tommy, it's Anton_," he said.

He let out a little moan. He really didn't want to have to be back in Reefside by tomorrow. Tommy had called Anton an hour ago.

"Oh, yes. How are you," he asked.

"_Don't worry about me. How are your wife and the baby_," Anton asked.

"They're both doing great," Tommy told him.

"_That's good_," Anton said.

Tommy then looked down. He didn't want to ask this question just yet, but it was going to have to be asked sooner or later.

"Um, when were you expecting me back," Tommy asked.

"_Take as much time off as you need, Tommy. Just be aware that we got to start planning for the island_," Anton said.

"Got it," Tommy said.

He sighed as he hung up the phone.

xxx

As soon as Tommy walked back into the hospital, he went to go see Kim. She smiled when she saw him walk in.

"Hey," Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy," Kim smiled

"Still a little weak," he asked.

"You could say that," Kim laughed.

Tommy glanced at the little baby in the crib. He couldn't believe he was a dad.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother," Tommy said.

Kim looked down and smiled.

"Not to mention she has her father's gorgeous eyes," she said.

"You think," Tommy asked.

"Yup," Kim smiled.

Tommy had been looking at his daughter. He finally looked back at Kim.

"So, has the doctor said when you're getting out," Tommy asked.

"Tomorrow. Ah, I was so pissed," Kim said.

She had hoped to be out by tonight.

"Hey, they just want to make sure you're fine," Tommy said.

Kim couldn't help but smile as her husband kept eyeing their newborn baby.

"You could hold her you know," she laughed.

"I'm kind of scared," Tommy admitted.

"I was too, but you'll be fine," Kim said.

Tommy slowly picked up his daughter.

"Emily Claire Oliver, welcome to the family," he smiled.

AN:

Kim has Emily with no complications. Don't forget, Tanya is still pregnant.


	10. The Opening

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver and Ben Truehart._

Chapter 10 The Opening

Tommy and Kim walked into Hayley's new business with Emily in Kim's arms.

"Oh, Kim, look at her. She's you all over," Hayley said.

Hayley took Emily in her arms.

"So, how are you doing," Kim asked.

Losing her mom had been rough.

"As well as can be expected," Hayley sighed.

"Well, If you ever need to talk, I'm here," Kim said.

"Thanks," Hayley smiled.

There was a small pause.

"Hayley, the place looks great," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy. Hey, when are you supposed to go with Mercer to his island," she asked.

"In March," he said.

Kim eyes grew when she saw Adam and Tanya walk in.

"Oh my, Tanya. Do you think you should be here," she asked.

"I may be due in less than a week, but that doesn't make me helpless," she laughed.

Adam looked up at the clock and back at Hayley.

"It's time," he said.

"Right," Hayley sighed.

Hayley walked up on the stag.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to welcome you all to the opening of Hayley's Cyberspace," she said.

As everyone clapped, Tommy saw a man with a little boy walk in. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"May I help you with something," Tommy asked.

"Um, I'm looking for a Tommy Oliver," the man said.

"You're looking at him," he told him

"Tommy, this may be hard to understand, but I'm your brother," the man said.

Tommy's mouth opened a little.

"I knew I was adopted, but I was never told about a brother," he said.

"The Oliver's never knew. I'm David Truehart. This is my son, your nephew, Ben," he told him.

Tommy cleared his throat as they shook hands. Kim then walked up beside Tommy.

"This is my wife, Kimberly, and our daughter, Emily," Tommy said.

"Tommy, do you know why Mother gave you up," David asked.

Tommy looked down. He had learned to live with the fact that they had given him up.

"The doctor's thought she wouldn't make it, so she and Dad gave me to the Oliver's," Tommy said.

Tommy looked down as the thought ran through his mind.

"How old are you," he asked.

"I'm 27. Ben is seven," David said.

"I'm twenty. Kim is 19. Emily's a little over a month old," Tommy told him.

xxx

November 8, 1999

Trini was taking care of Emily so Kim and Tommy could have some alone time. They were at the cyber café enjoying the day.

"This is nice," Kim said, resting her head on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy's eyes grew when he saw Anton walk in with a young boy.

"No way," he whispered.

"Tommy, Kimberly," Anton said.

"Oh hello, Dr. Mercer," Kim smiled.

"You can just call me Anton, Kimberly," Anton said.

Kim smiled and looked down.

"And who might this be," Tommy asked, bending down next to Trent.

"This is my son, Trent," Anton said.

"Son, but I thought…" Tommy began.

He never heard Anton mention he had a son or was married.

"It's complicated," Anton said. "Trent, why don't you play on a computer?"

"Okay, Dad," the twelve year old smiled.

"So, what happened," Kim asked.

"His parents were killed in a cave in," Anton said.

"Oh, no," Kim gasped.

She had lost her father and brother at eighteen. Kim couldn't imagine losing both parents at his age.

"He was devastated when he found out. So, where's your daughter," Anton asked.

"Oh, she's with a friend right now. She insisted to take care of Emily so Kim and I could have some alone time," Tommy said.

"Well, then I'll leave you two. I just wanted to make sure you'll be at work tomorrow," Anton told him.

"I will. Is Lothor coming with us to the island," Tommy asked.

He didn't really want to go if he was.

"Oh, I thought you knew," Anton said.

"Knew what," Tommy asked.

"When I chose you to become my partner in this, he quit," Anton said.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Tommy told him.

"See you tomorrow," Anton said.

"Yeah, you too," Tommy waved, still in shock.

Kim walked up to Tommy and watched Trent walk out with Anton.

"That poor kid. I was a wreck from losing one parent. He lost both of them, and at such a young age," she said.

"He kind of reminded me of myself," Tommy admitted.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim said, taking his hand.

AN:

So Jeff's out of the picture… for now at least. Has he finally learned his lesson?


	11. Welcome to the World

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver and Ben Truehart._

Chapter 11 Welcome to the World

November 14, 1999

Kim and Emily were at Tanya and Adam's house while the guys were out. Tanya was going to go into labor any second now.

"So, did your husband tell you what they're doing," Tanya asked.

"No, all he said was that they were picking up something," Kim said.

She smiled as Tanya put her arms around her stomach and looked down.

"So, you're still getting induced, right," Kim asked.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that," Tanya sighed.

Tanya's due date was just yesterday. If the baby was not here within a week, her doctor was going to induce her. Tanya looked down at Emily in Kim's arms and smiled. She couldn't wait to have her own child in her rms.

"Hey, you better call me when you get to the hospital," Kim said.

"You know I will," Tanya laughed.

Oh course, Kat would be called first, knowing that she was more close to her than Kim. A knock then came at the door.

"Can you believe it's already going to be a year since we both married the love of our lives," Kim asked as Tanya went to answer the door.

"Know that you mention it, it is a little weird," Tanya said.

Being married and already having a baby at nineteen wasn't all that strange to Kim. After all, it's what she had wanted. Tanya on the other hand wanted to wait at least several years before starting a family.

"Hey you two," Kim smiled as Tommy and Adam walked inside.

"You two look funny," Tanya laughed.

"How's that," Adam asked.

"You both are wearing button down shirts," Tanya said.

Tommy looked over at Adam after admiring his daughter in his mother's arms.

"Fine, let's take them off, Adam," he said.

"Hey, no stripping in front of your daughter," Kim joked.

"Cool it, Kim. We're no stripping," Tommy laughed.

Kim and Tanya gasped when their husbands revealed their tattoos.

"Oh my gosh," Tanya said.

"Well, you like," Adam asked.

Kim stared at the tattoo of a falcon on Tommy's back. Its wings were spread open from one shoulder to the other. Tanya stared at the tattoo of a lion on Adam's arm.

"They're definitely hot on you," Kim said.

Tanya gasped and looked down at her wet pants.

"Um, you guys…" she began.

"What is it, Tanya," Adam asked.

"My water just broke," she said.

"It looks like you don't have to call me after all," Kim replied.

Tanya only gave a small grin. She couldn't believe this happening.

"Good thing I got the bag ready a week ago," Adam said.

He went running into their room to get it.

xxx

Tanya smiled as Adam walked in. She had just given birth to their son an hour ago.

"Hey," Adam smiled.

"Hey, Daddy, meet your son, James Alexander Park," Tanya said.

Adam smiled as he picked up his son.

"He has your eyes, Adam," Tanya said.

"You think," he asked.

AN:

I know it's short, but sometimes good things come in small packages.


	12. The Christmas Hookup

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Emily Oliver, Ben Truehart, and James Park._

Chapter 12 The Christmas Hook-up

December 25, 1999

It was Emily's and James's first Christmas. Tommy and Kim had also come up with a plan for Jason and Kat.

"Kim, you're good," Tommy said.

He walked over to his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"I know I am," Kim smiled.

Tommy gasped as he saw then drive up.

"Here they come," he said.

Zack, who knew the plan, quickly walked through the door, stopping in a spot where Jason and Kat would be under the door.

"Merry Christmas," Tommy and Kim said.

"Merry Christmas," the three smiled.

Zack stepped forward and cleared his throat. He blocked the pair from coming in with his hand.

"Looks like you two have to kiss," Zack said.

"Huh," they asked.

Zack, Tommy, and Kim pointed to the top of the door. Jason and Kat looked up to find the mistletoe above them.

"Go on and kiss already," Kim said.

Jason gave Kat a quick kiss on the lips. He gave Kim an evil glance as he walked into the kitchen. Zack sighed and joined Kat and Jason.

"Do you think this was a good idea," Kim asked as she tried to position Emily comfortably in her arms.

"Of course it was," Tommy said. "He kissed her on the lips."

"That's what you're supposed to do under the mistletoe," Kim laughed.

"Believe me, he would've just kissed her cheek," Tommy said.

xxx

About an hour later after they ate, Jason and Kat walked outside. As soon as the door closed, everyone started laughing. They knew the pair had feelings for each other, but hadn't done anything about it.

"Oh, it's freezing out here," Kat said.

Jason looked down as Kat wrapped her arms around her.

"Here, take my jacket," he said.

Kat looked down and smiled as Jason placed his jacket on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Kat looked up at the leafless trees and sighed.

"You know what would make this Christmas perfect," she asked.

"What," Jason wondered.

"Snow," Kat said.

Like magic, snow began to fall from the sky. Kat gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"No way," she said.

Jason smiled and wrapped one hand around her. Kat flinched a little, not expecting it.

"There's only one more thing to do now," Jason said.

Kat gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that," she asked.

"This," Jason whispered.

He slowly leaned down and kissed Kat. She touched her lips as they broke apart.

"Wow," Kat said. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that."

xxx

January 5, 2000

Tommy was walking out of Hayley's Cyberspace when he felt his body being teleported. He ended up on the floor of a lab.

"What's going on," Tommy asked.

He got up and just stood there. His eyes moved left to right, but he saw no one.

"So nice of you to join us," a voice hissed.

Tommy gulped as he turned around. He gasped when he saw the creature's face. There were also two others with him.

"Who are you," Tommy asked.

"I'm Mesogog," he said.

"And you two freaks," Tommy asked.

The one in the metal armor walked closer to Tommy.

"I'm Zeltrax. This is Elsa," he said.

"Dating," Tommy asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I see we have a comedian," she said.

"What do you want with me," Tommy asked.

"You have something I need," Mesogog said.

Tommy had no clue what the creep would need that he had.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I think you do," Mesogog hissed.

Tommy stepped back as the lizard looking creature walked towards him.

"Alright, what is it," Tommy asked.

"The gems," Mesogog said.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm giving them to you," Tommy laughed.

"Be that way then. But they will be mine," Mesogog said.

xxx

Tommy got out of the jeep and ran inside the house.

'Kim," he yelled.

"Tommy, what is it," she asked.

He looked towards the living room, where Emily was playing in her playpen.

"Remember the gems I found on a dig with Mercer a couple of months ago," Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Something's after them," Tommy sighed.

Kim gave an aggravated sigh as she crossed her arms.

"Something as in a none-human villain who wants to take over the world," she asked.

"Yup," Tommy said.

"Oh God," Kim cried.

Tommy took her in his arms as she covered her face with her hands.

"I thought this was over," Kim sobbed.

"Yeah, so did I," Tommy said.

He kissed the top of her head looked away.

AN:

This is rare for me to be able to update stories two days in a row. I don't think another chapter will be updated tomorrow for any other of my other stories. If I do, I'll be shocked. So, we'll see.


	13. A Night of Thunder

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Kim and Tommy have been married for a year now. So have Adam and Tanya. Emily is now four months old, and James is three months._

Chapter 13 A Night of Thunder

February 1, 2000

Ever since they kissed on Christmas, Jason and Kat had decided to take things slow. They knew they liked each other, but didn't know how to ask the other out. Jason flinched a little as Zack tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Jase, are you and Kat… you know," Zack asked.

He hadn't asked Jason what had happen when he and Kat were outside.

"Sort of, why," Jason laughed.

"She's been looking at you all day," Zack said.

Jason looked over at Kat and smiled. Her eyes grew and she bit her lip. She blushed as she turned her attention back to her students. Zack laughed at Kat's reaction. He was enjoying it while it lasted.

"Hey, did you hear about that storm that's supposed to come in tonight," Zack asked as Jason turned back to him.

"No, I didn't," Jason said.

"You think we should close up early,' Zack asked.

"No, I don't think so," Jason said.

xxx

By closing time that night, it had already started to rain, and it wasn't going to lighten up anytime soon by the looks of it. Zack had already taken off to his and Jason's apartment. Jason took a deep as he knocked on Kat's door.

"Come in," Kat said.

She smiled when she saw it was Jason.

"Hey, Kat, this storm's pretty bad. Why don't you stay over at our place," Jason suggested.

"That's sweet, Jason, but I think I'll be fine," she said.

"Oh really," he laughed.

The lights began flickering and went out.

"That's real great. Jason, do you mind helping me find some candles," Kat asked.

"Sure thing," he said.

He handed her the ones that were on her night stand.

"Thanks," Kat said.

"You're not staying here alone now," Jason told her.

She laughed as she lit a candle.

"What, you think the big bad boggie man's going to get me," Kat asked.

She placed her hand on his cheat. A spark went through both of them.

"Um…" Jason began.

A clash of thunder sent Kat into Jason's arms. The action shocked Jason. It was all over his face.

"I really hate thunder," Kat sighed.

"With me here, it can't hurt you," Jason smiled.

"Jason, you're not the guy I knew when we were in high school," Kat told him.

"I guess we all have to grow up sometime," he said.

He smiled as she leaned into kiss her. The room was dark, but Jason could somehow see the blue of Kat's eyes looking at him. Jason pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't stop," Kat whispered.

Kat pulled Jason back to her lips. Still kissing, they made their way to the bed.

"You sure you want to do this," Jason asked.

"Yes," Kat said.

As the thunder and lighting went on through the night, Kat was being protected in the arms of Jason. So much for taking things slow.

xxx

February 2, 2000

Kat woke up to find no one in the bed with her. She began to wonder if last night was a dream.

"Jason," Kat called.

"Huh," he asked, walking out of the bathroom.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought last night was a dream," Kat said.

"Did you want it to be," Jason asked.

"Of course not," Kat smiled.

Jason smiled and kissed her.

"I better get down there before Zack gets here," he said.

"I'm surprised he didn't call," Kat laughed.

"I actually tried calling him, but the service was down," Jason said.

Jason walked down and started resetting all the clocks. A few minutes later, Zack walked in.

"Hey, why didn't you call," Zack asked.

Jason turned to him.

"I tried," he said.

"I'm just joking. I know that the service was down. Wait, you stayed here, did you," Zack realized.

"Um, yeah," Jason said.

"Enough said," Zack laughed.

"Good grief. Just cause we were here alone, you think…" Jason began.

"Don't say it," Zack said.

"How did you know," Jason asked.

"One, it's stupid not to have. Second, I've never seen you happier," Zack said.

Jason looked down and smiled. That was a true one.

AN:

Sort, I know, but I wanted to do a chapter of just them three.


	14. An Island Disaster

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own James Park, Emily Oliver, Jeff Carter, Kathy Johnson, Kenny Parker, and Ben Truehart._

Chapter 14 An Island Disaster

March 4, 2000

Tommy put his suitcase down and turned to Kim. He was leaving for Anton's island today, something that he wasn't looking forward to.

"Have a great trip, Tommy," Kim said.

She leaned into kiss him with five and a half month Emily in her arms.

"You got the…" she began.

Tommy simply nodded. He knew she was talking about the gems.

"Alright. You really think this Mesogog creep won't come," Kim asked.

"Who knows if he still will," Tommy said.

"Oh, that's comforting," Kim smarted off.

Tommy believed that everything would be fine, knowing the gems were with him and not at the house.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't," he told her.

"How could you be sure," Kim asked.

Tommy looked down and sighed. He wasn't sure at all, but he just had to believe.

"I can't," Tommy said.

"You better get going before I stop you," Kim laughed.

She laughed, covering the nerves she felt.

"See you in two weeks," Tommy said.

Tommy kissed Emily's forehead and headed for the door.

"Well, it looks like it's you and me, Emily," Kim said.

The infant just stared at her mother. Kim knew she couldn't live in fear forever. There was a time when she had to learn to be alone. Two weeks without Tommy would definitely be a test. She had never been away from Tommy this long before for a long time.

xxx

March 11, 2000

It had been a week since Tommy had seen Kim and Emily. He was getting a little home sick. Kim waited up every night for Tommy to call her and tell her and Emily goodnight. Tommy was alone in the lab conducting experiments when Anton walked in.

"How are the experiments going, Tommy," Anton asked.

Tommy never looked at him. He had been running tests on the three gems they had found on a dig. Tommy took special interest in this project, knowing that they were an interest to something evil.

"This is weird. These gems' readings aren't like anything I've seen before," he said.

When Tommy turned to face Anton, he was sweating profusely.

"Anton, are you alright," Tommy asked.

He had never seen Anton like this. Anton looked like his was going to throw up any second.

"I'm fine. I just need a little fresh air," Anton said.

With that, he left. Tommy shook his head and turned back to the gems.

xxx

Kim's mouth dropped to the ground after Jason's comment. If Kathy's news hadn't been shocking enough. She was moving to Washington in a couple of weeks. Kenny had begged for her not to go. He would move in with her after he graduated. Tommy and him had been taking extra classes and went in the summer to get their degrees early. Tommy ended up not having to change schools after all. Kim ended up enrolling in a different school closer to their house.

"You what," Kim gasped.

"_I'm going to ask Kat to move in with me_," Jason said.

"What happened to the whole taking thinks slow deal," Kim asked.

Jason had always told Kim that he and Kat were taking things slow. You could only imagined Kim's shock then when Jason told her he wanted Kat to move in with him. It had just been three months since the two had been going out.

"_Well, with Zack moving out and everything. I figured it wouldn't hurt just to ask_," Jason said.

Zack wasn't going to stop working at the dojo or anything like that. He just wanted to get out and get his own place.

"So, when is Zack moving out," Kim asked.

She knew he was moving, but he had never told her when. Emily then started crying. Kim took her daughter in her arms and started feeding her.

"_He won't be gone until July_," Jason said.

He gave a laugh as he heard Emily sucking on her bottle. That little girl had no idea of the life she was born into. Jason wondered if Emily would ever know about her parents past. Whether if it was good for her to know was another question in itself.

"Then maybe ask her then," Kim advised.

"_Yeah, I guess you're right_," Jason sighed.

Kim hung up the phone and finished feeding Emily.

"Oh my precious little girl," she cooed. "You miss Daddy, don't you? I do too, but he'll be back in a week."

xxx

Tommy grabbed the three gems as the door came swinging open. He knew that Mesogog would try to get the gems. With Mesogog and his creeps here, that meant that Kim and Emily were safe. That brought Tommy piece knowing this.

"I warned you," a voice hissed.

Tommy turned to find it was indeed Mesogog.

"Not you again," Tommy moaned.

Even though Tommy knew Mesogog would probably try to get the gems, reality was that Tommy now had to save his life. He wasn't planning on dieing anytime soon.

"Tyrannodrones," Mesogog yelled.

"You even messed with our experiments, Tommy asked.

Both Mercer and Tommy had been working with fossils, and the Tyranndrones were their newest experiment.

"I'm sure Mercer won't miss them," Mesogog said.

Tommy shook his head as the lizard laughed. He was able to get out of the lab with the gems. Now all Tommy had to do was get off the island. How he was going to do that was a good question.

"Get him," Mesogog hissed.

Tommy's eyes grew and he began running. Surprising, Tommy was able to get out of the building with no problem.

"I got to get out of here," he said.

Just when Tommy thought he would be able to get off the island easily by getting a boat, the Tyranndrones came out. Tommy gave a frustrated sigh as he realized that getting away in a boat now wasn't an option.

"Aw man," Tommy moaned.

He looked back from the water and sighed after he reached the edge.

"Here it goes," Tommy said.

Tommy leaped off the edge of the cliff as the island exploded. He gasped for air when he came up.

xxx

March 12, 2000

Kim had not been able to sleep that night. Tommy had not called her like he had been before going to sleep. She had Emily in her arms the entire night. Not knowing Tommy was alright scared her.

"_Maybe he just forgot_," Kim told herself.

It certainly wouldn't be unusual for him to have. Something inside Kim told her that this wasn't a typical forgetful Tommy moment though. She quickly called someone that might know what was going on. Kim walked into the living room with Emily in one arm and the phone on the other.

"_Hello_," the voice on the other line asked.

"Billy," Kim cried.

"_Kimberly, what's wrong_," he asked.

"I have a really horrible feeling something bad has happened to Tommy," she said.

"_Have you tried calling him_," Billy asked.

"I can't! His cell phone doesn't work on the island and he never told me the lab's number," Kim said.

Emily stated crying when Kim yelled. Billy heard Kim trying to clam the baby down.

"_Kim, I'm on my way. Just try not to worry. Tommy's alright. He has to be_," Billy said.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she hung up.

"Shhh, Emily. I'm sorry sweet pea. Mommy's just worried about Daddy," Kim said.

xxx

March 13, 2000

Billy had been with Kim and Emily since noon the previous night. Kim made sure not to break down when she had Emily with her. She had surprisingly been able to sleep alright. Kim walked into the kitchen where found Billy on his computer, trying to find Tommy.

"Morning," Kim yawned.

"Morning, Kimberly," Billy smiled.

She envied how Billy could be so cheerful in the mornings.

"Would you like some coffee," Kim asked.

"That'd be great," Billy said.

Kim turned to the coffee marker and began to make their cup. Emily was in her highchair, just staring at her uncle. Kim handed Billy his coffee mug and sat next to him. She tried to figure out what Billy was doing but couldn't.

"Have you been able to come up with something to track Tommy yet," Kim asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Billy said.

With that said, a million things started to run through Kim's mind.

"Is Tommy alright? Where is he," Kim asked.

"If I have a reading on him… which I do, that means he's alive," Billy said.

"Oh, thank God," Kim sighed.

It was good to know that Tommy was alive, but Billy still hadn't told her where he was.

"So, where is he," Kim asked.

"Um, that I don't know," Billy sighed.

"Well, I should be thankful that he's even alive," Kim said.

Billy remained quiet at her comment.

xxx

Tommy knocked on the door of his house and waited for Kim to answer it. When she did, she fainted. He was able catch her in time and slowly laid her on the floor. Billy walked up to them holding Emily. Tommy could only smile as he looked at his daughter

"You should've learned by now," Billy laughed

Tommy also laughed as he lifted Kim up in his arms. He looked so weak, Billy didn't know how he was able to carry Kim.

"She was really that worried," Tommy asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Billy said.

Tommy placed Kim on the couch. He smiled as Billy handed him Emily.

"So, what happened," Billy asked.

"I'd like to know too," Kim moaned.

Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her head as she got up.

"That Mesogog creep demolished the island," Tommy said.

Tommy only had a few cuts and burses. He looked extremely tired more than anything else.

"Is Mercer alright," Kim asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"Oh, poor Trent. I hope Anton's alright. Trent doesn't need to lose another parent," Kim cried.

"Believe me, I hope Anton made it out alright too," Tommy said.

xxx

March 22, 2000

Tommy was glad to find out Anton had been rescued, but barely alive. They sent him straight to the hospital, where he would stay for an unknown period of time. Kim, with Emily in her arms, walked down into the basement where Tommy was.

'What in the name of Zordon is going on down here," Kim asked.

"Mesogog want these gems, and I'm not letting him get them," Tommy said.

Kim looked back at Tommy from a sleeping Emily and sighed.

"Alright, so what's with remodeling the basement," Kim asked.

The look in Tommy's eyes was clear.

"You can't be serious," Kim said.

"If he attacks, these gem's powers need to be harnessed," Tommy told her.

"I never thought we'd be doing this again," Kim sighed.

"We won't be the ones with the power this time, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"How do you know who gets them then," Kim asked.

"I don't know. Each gem is different. It's like it's waiting for the right person," Tommy said.

"Knock, knock," a voice replied.

"Hey you two," Kim smiled.

Billy and Hayley took the time to look around the place.

"Tommy, I'm impressed. You've actually got this place set up," Hayley said.

"Very funny, Hayley. I'm going to need your and Billy's computer intelligence to set up the program for the weapons and zords," he replied.

"Billy may know a little more about the zords than I do," she admitted.

"It's easy. You'll pick it up fast," Billy smiled.

AN:

So, that's the island story in a nutshell. I know my dates are screwed up, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Just One Question

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, and James Park._

Chapter 15 Just One Question

April 13, 2000

Jason had waited a month. Even though Kim told him to wait longer, he just couldn't. Especially with what had happened to Tommy. Jason realized that life was too short. He took a deep breath as he knocked on Kat's door. His stomach was doing back flips as he waited for an answer.

"Come in," Kat said.

She smiled as Jason slowly made his way into her room.

"Hey," Jason smiled.

"Hey, Jason," Kat said.

She shook her head as he closed her door. Kat had no clue what was going on. She had to admit it scared her somewhat. Jason had never been this nervous.

"Um, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer right now," he said.

Kat laughed as she sat on her bed. Jason made his way next to her. Her next class was in thirty minutes, and she needed to start setting up.

"What is it," Kat asked.

"Well, you know how Zack is supposed to be moving out of the apartment in July…" Jason began.

"Yeah," Kat said.

"I was kind of wondering if maybe you'd like to move into my apartment when he moves," Jason said.

For a moment, there was complete silence, which made Jason wonder. Did I ask to soon? Is she making me suffer waiting?

"Jason, we've only been going out for four months now," Kat finally said.

"I know, and you don't have to answer now. Take all the time you need," Jason said.

She smiled at the look on her boyfriend's face. The way he looked when you know he was desperate was so cute.

"I'll think about it," Kat said.

Jason held in his emotions until after Kat left. When the door was closed, he let it all out.

"Alright," Jason yelled.

He started doing a little dance around Kat's empty room. Getting a maybe was all he needed. Kat covered her mouth and began laughing as she heard Jason celebrating.

"You're something else," she laughed.

xxx

April 14, 2000

Kat seemed to be in her own world as Zack walked up to her. The thought of living with Jason had kept her up all night. Even now she couldn't think with the daydreaming she was doing about it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Zack asked.

Kat gasped as she jumped back. Zack's eyes grew at her reaction.

"Sorry about that, Zack," Kat apologized.

"What are you thinking about," he asked.

Kat looked down and sighed.

"Jason asked me to move in with him after you move out," she said.

A smile crept on Zack's face. He noticed the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, but not until July. Wouldn't it be six months by then," Zack asked.

"You're right," Kat realized.

She hadn't thought about July still being two more months away.

"Hey, I'm not pushing you to say yes. It's up to you," Zack asked.

"Thanks for the talk," Kat smiled.

She kissed his cheek and walked off.

xxx

Kat had to take off for a while, but before she left, she left Jason a note. Zack noticed the note on the counter and brought it to Jason, who was working on some business papers.

"Jason, Kat left you a note," he said.

Without saying anything, Jason took the note and read it to himself.

"_Jason, the answer is yes_," he read.

His smile reached from one ear to the other. He had thought that he had ruined everything by asking her too early. His conversation with Kim after asking Kat that night had made Jason doubt more Kat would say yes.

"Well, what did she say," Zack asked.

Jason's smile had given it away, but Zack just wanted confirmation. Jason had told him about his and Kim's conversation, and it also made Zack wonder.

"She said yes," Jason smiled.

"Yes… oh, about living with you," Zack asked.

For a moment he had forgotten what the note might be about.

"Yup," Jason said.

xxx

July 6, 2000

Kat sat on the bed at her and Jason's apartment and sighed. She couldn't believe it was already July.

"Welcome to your new home, Kat," Jason smiled.

She laughed as Jason pinned her to the bed and began kissing her. Kat had absolute joy on her face when they broke.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," she said.

"But you're alright with going through with this, right," Jason asked.

"Of course," Kat smiled.

She giggled as Jason kissed her neck.

AN:

Another short chapter, as are most of them. Unanswered questions will hopefully be answered soon.


	16. Emily's First Birthday

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, and James Park. Also, I don't know for a fact that September 24, 2000 fell on a Saturday. So don't go criticizing me, telling me I have the day wrong, which I more than likely do. _

Chapter 16 Emily's First Birthday

September 24, 2000

Kim walked into the kitchen where Tommy was getting his cup of coffee. It was eight in the morning on Saturday.

"Can you believe it has been a year since I had Emily," Kim asked as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"And what a year it has been," Tommy said.

He turned himself around and pulled his wife to his lips.

"I told everyone to be here around noon," Kim said.

She broke Tommy's embrace to pour herself her glass of coffee. Emily was still sleeping, which was a rare blessing for Tommy and Kim. Emily never seemed to want to go asleep. She was up at all hours of the night crying for either parent to hold her.

"Alright, I'll get the cake in an hour," Tommy said.

He was still in his boxers, needing to take his shower before going to pick up the cake. Then Kim got a look in her eyes that Tommy had never seen.

"What's that look for," Tommy asked.

"Thank you," Kim smiled.

"For what," Tommy asked.

He had no clue what she meant.

"For letting me have time to cope with everything. Now that I'm thinking about it, I really don't know what I would've said if you would've asked me to marry you sooner," Kim said.

Kim made her way into Emily's room after they shared a tender kiss.

"Hey," Tommy whispered as he followed her in, "when did you want to open your studio?"

"Oh, sometime in July. If not sooner," Kim responded.

xxx

Jeff tossed and turned. His bed seemed to be more uncomfortable than usual. When his eyes opened, he found himself lying in grass. He quickly got up, looking at his surroundings.

"What's going on here," Jeff asked out loud.

"Come with me," hissed a voice.

Jeff gasped as her turned to find Mesogog behind him.

"Give me one reason why I should," he said.

Jeff turned again to find Elsa behind him.

"W…Who are you," he asked.

"Call me Elsa," she said.

He checked her out for a second before turning his attention back to Mesogog.

"You want Kimberly Oliver. I can help you get her," Mesogog said.

"I can't have her now. She married Tommy and had his kid," Jeff sighed.

He had been seriously thinking about calling it quits. Every time he thought he was getting close, he found himself backing off, telling himself to wait a little longer.

"Tommy can easily be cut out of the picture permanently," Mesogog said.

Jeff screamed as the three of them disappeared.

xxx

It was around three and Kim had begun opening up Emily's gifts.

"These clothes are so cute," Kim cooed.

She reached over and gave Aisha a hug. Everyone but Adam, Rocky, and Billy were there. Rocky and Adam had classes at the Dojo to teach, and Billy had a job interview to go to.

"I'm glad you like them," Aisha smiled.

Tommy nudged Jason, who was standing next to him. He was really glad Jason, Zack, and Kat could make it. It was up in the air until a week before the party. Being the only man there were be uncomfortable.

"I think Kim's enjoying opening the presents more than Emily," Tommy said.

The two started laughing. Kim looked over at them and shook her head.

"I heard that," she said.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other at the same time and started laughing again

xxx

A thirteen year old Trent opened the door after he heard it knock. He had gone to visit his dad every day since he found out he was alive. Some days were better than others. A couple of times Anton never even opened his eyes when Trent was there. The doctors never told Trent when Anton would be able to go home. When he had come to visit him after school yesterday, even Anton hadn't said when he was going to be released. Trent had to admit his father was looking great.

"Dad," the thirteen year old yelled.

Tears ran down his face as he embraced him. Of course he had seen him in the hospital, but he never really knew if his father would ever make it out of there. The fact that knowing he might have to live with people he didn't know scared him to death. When his parents died, Mercer, who he had known since birth, immediately took the role as father.

"I wanted me getting out of the hospital to be a surprise," Anton said.

"When Tommy said…" Trent began.

Anton hushed him down and patted the top of Trent's head. Trent would never forget the day Tommy had called him saying there was a chance his father hadn't made it out of the island in time.

"We were both lucky," Anton said.

"I thought I had lost you," Trent sobbed.

"What's today," Anton asked.

"It's September 24, 2000," Trent said.

Anton's mouth dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe I've been in hospital for six months," he said.

"You don't remember anything," Trent asked.

"I wish I could," Anton said.

xxx

David and Ben came over after they visited the mountains.

"Tommy, can I speak with you in private," David asked.

"Sure, David," he said.

Tommy and his brother walked into the kitchen, leaving Ben playing with Emily.

"How old is Ben now," Tommy asked.

"He's eight," David said.

He looked down and cleared his throat.

"Tommy, this might sound a bit odd, but I want you and Kim to be his God-parents," David said.

"Are you sure," Tommy asked.

"Yes, I know I'm not Emily's God-father, and I understand why. If anything happens to me, I would really feel better knowing he was with you," David said.

AN:

Chapter 17 coming soon.


	17. News From New York

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, and James Park._

Chapter 17 News From New York

October 5, 2000

Kat collapsed to the bathroom floor. She had never expected for something like this to happen. Not for another couple of years at least. Her mind began wondering about what was going to happen now with this news. Tears started to form as the thought sank in. What she was holding in her hand would change both her and Jason's life forever.

"Jason," Kat cried.

He was bending down beside her within a few seconds.

"What," Jason asked.

"Look," Kat said.

Kat placed thee pregnancy test in his hand. Jason didn't have to know the meaning of the blue line to know what the answer was.

"You're…" he began.

"It looks that way," Kat sighed.

Jason looked away, trying to remember when it had happened.

"Who would have known one night without using protection would make you pregnant," Jason said.

"Hey, sometimes that's all it takes," Kat told him.

Jason nodded, knowing how true that was.

"I know," he said.

Jason could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You're not regretting this, are you," he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. Jason was surprised as she leaned in to kiss him.

"No," Kat said.

"Hey, I know it's kind of soon…" Jason began.

Kat then broke down again.

"Soon! Jason, we've been living together for only three months. The thought of marriage, let alone starting a family, was the farthest thing from my mind," she carried.

Jason took the crying Kat in his arms.

"Let's just take this step by step. First of all, we need to tell everyone," he said.

Kat took a deep breath as she reached for the phone in Jason's hand.

"I won't be ratted out by Kim and Tommy, will I," she asked.

"You might want me to handle that phone call," Jason said.

"Man, this is a major bump in the road, huh," Kat asked.

"Yeah, but we'll get through it. I love you, Kat," Jason said.

"I love you too, Jason," she smiled.

xxx

AN:

Just for your info, James is one.

xxx

December 2, 2000

Jeff took a deep breath as he was strapped to a chair.

"The transformation can be quiet painful, Jeff," Mesogog said.

He closed his eyes and cringed in pain.

"This shit hurts," Jeff yelled.

"Just a little longer," Elsa said.

When he opened his eyes, Mesogog walked over to him.

"What did you do to me," Jeff asked.

"Look for yourself," Mesogog aid.

Elsa handed him a mirror to look at himself. Jeff almost dropped it when he saw the figure in it.

"I... I.." he began.

"You'll be known as Zeltrax," Mesogog said.

"But I thought…" Jeff began.

"That Zeltrax is no more," Mesogog said.

xxx

Jason took a deep breath as Tommy started laughing. He knew Tommy would somehow.

"_Man, you didn't wait to start did you,"_ Tommy laughed.

Jason sat down on the couch and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get out of Tommy rubbing this situation in his face.

"Come on, Tommy," Jason said.

"_Hey, you'd be doing to same to me_," he told him.

"Are you at least happy," Jason asked.

He could then hear Tommy begin to laugh.

"_Of course I am_," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Jason smiled.

"_So, how far along is she_," Tommy asked.

"A month at least," Jason said.

There was a long pause. Jason had to tell Tommy what was on his mind. He was thinking about it everyday. It sometimes wouldn't even let him sleep.

"Tommy, there's something I need to ask you," Jason said.

"_Sure, what is it_," he asked.

Jason had to take another deep breath before he asked Tommy this question.

"Kim moving back to Angel Grove in '96 wasn't because of homesickness, was it," he asked.

"_Um…no, it wasn't_," Tommy admitted.

Tommy felt bad knowing what he was about to tell Jason, but the rest needed to know.

"I had a feeling something was going on. That October Zack, Trini, and I went to visit, she didn't seem herself," Jason said.

"_Jason, she hasn't told you, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Kenny, Hayley, Billy, Zack, or Rocky this_," Tommy told him.

"Was it that bad," he asked.

"_It was very traumatic for her_," Tommy said.

"Alright, give it to me. I asked, so I'll blame myself for asking afterwards," Jason sighed.

Jason now regretted a little asking Tommy.

"_A guy at Kim's training center tried to rape her_," Tommy said.

It took a while for Jason to regain his voice.

"Oh God, no. My little sister had to go through something like that," Jason chocked out.

"_Going home was the only thing she could think of doing_," Tommy said.

"When is she going to tell the rest," Jason asked.

"_I think she thinks everyone knows now. So, don't bring it up unless she does_," Tommy said.

"Yeah, no problem," Jason replied.

AN:

I know I'm really rushing things with Jason and Kat, but nothing in life's perfect.


	18. When Zeltrax Attacks

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Emily Oliver, James Park, and Jeff Carter._

Chapter 18 When Zeltrax Attacks

January 1, 2001

It was now the start of a new year. Tommy put on his jacket and headed outside. The day after Emily's birthday, he had gotten the news Anton had gone home. It still shocked him to know Anton made it out alive.

"Hey," a female voice called.

Tommy cleared his thoughts and turned to find Kim at the door. She was in her robe, holding Emily with one arm. Emily was beginning to get too heavy for Kim to carry now.

"Where are you going," Kim asked.

"I won't be long," Tommy said.

Kim rolled her eyes. She hated how he would never answer her.

"Well, can you stop by the store and pick up something to eat," Kim asked.

"Sure," Tommy said.

Kim sighed as Tommy got in his jeep and left.

"I don't know about your dad sometimes sweet pea," Kim sighed.

"Dada," Emily said.

Kim looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yeah, Dada," she laughed.

The sixteen month old Emily and begun saying dada about a month ago.

xxx

The former Red Ranger stopped his newly bought jeep and sighed. He knew Kim knew he hadn't been himself for about a month now, but he wasn't about to tell her about his nightmares. In them, Tommy would be fighting Mesogog when Zeltrax would show up. Let's just say the ending wasn't pretty. As Tommy stepped out of his jeep, a soccer ball hit his foot.

"Sorry about that," a young male voice said.

"No problem," Tommy replied.

He picked the ball up and handed it to the young boy.

"Thanks," the boy smiled.

Before Tommy could reply, another boy that looked exactly like the boy he was talking to walked up to them.

"Conner, did you get the ball," the boy asked.

"Yeah, I got it, Eric," he said.

"Twins," Tommy guessed.

Conner turned to face Tommy as Eric walked off.

"Ah, yeah," he said.

A familiar boy then ran past them.

"Hey, Tommy," the boy said.

"Trent," he asked.

Trent was laughing as he met up with a few other kids.

"He has gotten taller, hasn't he," Conner asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"You know Trent," Conner asked.

"I used to work for his dad," Tommy said.

"We go to Middle School together," Conner said.

With that, Conner left.

xxx

April 5, 2001

Rocky and Tommy walked out of the dojo laughing. They were now on their way to the grand opening of Kim's studio.

"There's never a dole moment with you, Rocky," Tommy laughed.

"Who are you," Rocky as Zeltrax walked in front of them.

Tommy just stared at him, not remembering who he was.

"He looks like that creep from my dreams. Wait, I remember. You're Zeltrax," he remembered.

"We meet again, Tommy. This is just a warning for now. We will meet again," Zeltrax said.

Tommy and Rocky sighed as he disappeared.

"This isn't good," Rocky said.

Tommy tried to shack off the event. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to harness the gem's power, but it now looked that he would have to.

"Come on. We need to get to the studio. Kim's going to kill us if we're late for her opening," Tommy said.

"Don't you mean she's going to kill you," Rocky asked.

The two laughed as they got in separate vehicles.

xxx

The studio was all black with pink, green, and white stripes.

"So, this is where all of Tommy's paychecks from Anton went to I see," Rocky joked.

Kim rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"More like half," Tommy said.

"You guys finally made it," Aisha smiled.

She welcomed her future husband with a kiss.

"Hey, we had to stop by the dojo first," Rocky said after they broke.

"Where's my daughter," Tommy asked.

"Kat and Jason have her. It's hard to believe Kat's already six months along," Kim said.

It had seemed just like yesterday that Jason had called them to tell them she was pregnant.

"Yeah, I know," Aisha said.

"When are you two having another one," Rocky asked.

"Let me get control of the first one first," Kim laughed.

"Kimberly, it's time," Adam called.

She walked over to where Adam, Tanya, Zack, Billy, Hayley, and Trini were waiting for her. Rocky, Tommy, and Aisha followed her as Kat and Jason walked in with Emily. Tanya was holding sixteen month old James's hand.

"Let's do it," Kim said.

Everyone clapped as she cut the ribbon.

"Hart's Guitar Learning Center is now opened for business," Kim smiled.

AN:

I know, you're probably getting tired of these short chapters, but I can only do so much at a time.


	19. A Mary is Born

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, and Mary Scott._

Chapter 19 A Mary is Born

July 5, 2001

Nine months had come and gone for Kat and Jason. It had been the longest nine months of Kat's life. After about a month of carrying her daughter, she couldn't wait to have the baby. Now that it was time, Kat got a little scared. She didn't know what to expect when they got to the hospital. Kat walked in the living room where Jason was watching TV.

"Jason, would you mind if we go to the hospital," she asked.

The former Gold Ranger jumped off of the couch and stared at his wife.

"You're having her now," Jason said.

"Yeah, I think I am," Kat said.

She laughed as Jason began pacing around.

"Alright, um… I need to call Zack and the bag's all ready," Jason said.

Kat then placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Jason," she said.

"Yeah," he asked.

"This is really happening. We're having a baby," Kat said.

Jason smiled pulled her to his lips. When they broke, he ran into their room to grab the over night bag.

xxx

Tommy was talking on the phone when Kim walked into the living room from putting Emily down for the night. He put his arm around her as she sat next to him.

"That's great. I can't wait to see her. Bye, Jase," Tommy said.

"What did Jason want," Kim asked.

She leaned up against him and moaned. Her hand slid down his chest.

"Kat had a little girl an hour ago," Tommy said.

"Oh, cool. What did they name her," Kim asked.

"Mary Lee Scott," Tommy said.

Tommy was now lying on the couch, letting Kim lay on top of him.

"This is nice, just the two of us," Kim said.

She bit her lip as Tommy turned her around. She sat up and parted her legs and lifted Tommy up a little to kiss him.

"I love you," Kim whispered as she nibbled his ear.

"Love you too," Tommy said.

xxx

After the dojo closed for the day, Zack went over to the hospital to see Jason, Kat, and their newborn.

"How is she doing," Zack asked.

"Kat's resting right now," Jason said.

"When can I see my niece," Zack asked.

He had been waiting all day to see Jason and Kat's daughter.

"You can see her right now if you want," Jason said.

The two walked over to the nursery so Zack could see Mary.

"Jason, she is the spitting image of you," Zack said.

"You think? All I see is Kat," he laughed.

"Believe me, she's her father's daughter. There's no denying that," Zack said.

They began walking back to the room, but they weren't going to go in. Kat needed all the rest she could get.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of the dojo," Jason replied.

"No problem," Zack said.

xxx

Jason was sitting in a chair by Kat's bed as she woke up.

"Hey, Kat," he said.

"Oh hey, Jason," she smiled.

He got up and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling," Jason asked.

"Tired," Kat said.

"Zack came over earlier, but you were asleep. He swears Mary looks like me," Jason told her.

"She does," Kat smiled.

Jason couldn't help but smile too.

"Is the doctor making you stay overnight," he asked.

"I think so. Besides, I wouldn't leave now without Mary," Kat said.

"Alright, I'll go home and get changed and be back soon," Jason told her.

Kat shook her head as she watched Jason walking towards the door to leave.

"Jason," she called.

He quickly turned to her.

"We're parents," Kat said.

"Yeah, I know," Jason smiled.

xxx

Kim just stared at Tommy as his took off his shirt to reveal his falcon tattoo on his back. He and Adam had gotten their tattoos the day Tanya had James. Tommy laughed as he turned to find Kim looking at him.

"You're staring," he said.

She sighed as her head hot the palm of her hand.

"I know I am," Kim said.

He smiled and made his way to the bed, where Kim was sitting.

"Have you thought about having another baby," Tommy asked.

She moaned as Tommy began kissing her neck. Her hand then started to roam around his back.

"Why, do you want another right now," Kim asked.

She hand a feeling Rocky or Jason had been asking him.

"Well, not right now, but somewhere down the road would be nice," Tommy said.

"And how long down the road do you think we should wait," Kim asked.

In their current position, she had to ask that question.

"I don't know. Anywhere between two and three years," Tommy said.

"That sounds like a plan," Kim smiled.

"Yeah, a long waited plan," Tommy sighed.

Kim lowered her eyebrows.

"Hey, you're the one that said it. I'm glad you're willing to wait that long actually. Emily's a handful and with the studio just opening, I think it does need to be a while before we try again," Kim said.

"With that said, does this mean we have to completely stop…" Tommy began.

"We have to be careful, and I mean extremely careful. The last thing we need is an unplanned pregnancy," Kim said.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Kimberly and Kira

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, and Mary Scott._

Chapter 20 Kimberly and Kira

July 19, 2001

Kim moaned as Tommy got up. He tried to be quiet, but Kim was such a light sleeper.

"What are you doing waking up this early in the morning," Kim asked.

Tommy smiled and kissed the top of Kim's head.

"Sorry, Kim, but some of us are trying to get a PhD here," he said.

"When are you getting it anyway," she asked.

Tommy made his way to the dresser to grab his clothes for the day. Kim was still lying in bed, but slowly making her way out of it.

"If I have it my way, I'll get it in March," Tommy said.

"Good. Make sure you don't wake up Emily," Kim said.

"Alright. I'll stop by the studio after school," Tommy told her.

Kim smiled as Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Okay," she said.

After Tommy started the shower, Kim cracked the door to Emily's room to see if she was still asleep. The almost two year old still had her eyes closed. Kim smiled and slowly shut the door. The longer Emily stayed asleep, the more Kim could get done in the morning.

xxx

Tommy's head was on the desk, eyes closed. His professor walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright, Mr. Oliver," Dr. Rogers asked.

Tommy slowly picked his head up.

"Oh, sorry, Dr. Rogers. My daughter was up all night," he said.

"Why don't you take the notes and head on home," he suggested.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer," Tommy laughed.

After Tommy finished the notes, he took off to the house to take a nap.

xxx

A young girl walked into Kim's studio carrying her guitar. She was wearing black boots and a yellow fishnet shirt with a black camisole, paired with jeans, hair up in pigtails. Kim walked up to the girl.

"Hey there," she smiled.

"Hi. Are you Kimberly," the girl asked.

She was very straight forward with her question.

"Yes, I am. I take it you want to register," Kim asked.

"Um, yeah," the girl said.

"Okay, follow me to my office," Kim replied.

The young girl took deep breath.

"Is your mom or dad with you," Kim asked.

"Yeah, my dad's…" the girl began.

A man then ran up to them.

"Kira, there you are" the man said out of breath.

Kim's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Uncle Steve," she gasped.

"Kimberly," he asked.

Steve took his niece in his arms.

"How come you never told me I had a cousin," Kim asked.

"Kimberly, your aunt and I adopted Kira a year ago after her parents were killed in a car accident," Steve said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Kim apologized.

Emily came running to Kim. She wrapped her arms around her mother's leg.

"I have a great niece," Steve asked.

Kim rolled her eyes as she picked up Emily.

"You knew you did. I sent announcements," she said.

"I'm just kidding. So, where is that husband of yours," Steve asked.

"He's right here," a voice said.

They turned to find Tommy behind them.

"Tommy, you remember my Uncle Steve," Kim said.

"Oh, yeah. How are you," he asked.

The two shook hands.

"I'm doing quite well, Tommy," Steve said.

"Tommy, this is Kira. Uncle Steve and Aunt Claire adopted her a year ago," Kim told him.

"Oh cool, it's nice to meet you," he smiled.

Kira just gave a small grin. Steve then looked over at Emily.

"Kim, this little one is you all over," he said.

"Thanks, now let's get you registered, Kira," she replied.

As Kim and Steve walked into the office, Tommy noticed Kira's hesitation and stopped her.

"Hey, I know how you feel," Tommy said.

"You have no clue what it's like not to have your real parents," Kira snapped.

"Kira, I do. I was adopted at birth," Tommy said.

Her hand went down.

"I miss them," Kira chocked out.

"Of course you do," Tommy said.

With a little resistance, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Does the pain every go away," Kira asked.

"No, but you'll learn to deal with it," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Steve was wondering why Tommy and Kira hadn't come into the office yet.

"What do you think they're talking about," Steve asked.

"Uncle Steve, Tommy was adopted too. I'm sure he's just telling her everything will be alright," Kim said.

"Yeah, but it's been a year," Steve replied.

"When Mom and Dad divorced when I was thirteen, I kept blaming myself until I was sixteen. It's not the same, I know, but it hurts just the same," Kim sighed.

Tommy and Kira walked into the office.

"Alright, let's get started. Kira, how old are you," Kim asked.

"Thirteen," she said.

Kim continued with the registration as Tommy left to start dinner.

"What time would be best for you," she asked.

"Five to six," Kira told her.

"Alright," Kim said.

"That's it," Kira asked.

"Yup. Your first lesson will be in a week. I'll see you then," Kim said.

xxx

Kim sat down to eat after putting Emily in her highchair.

"What did you tell Kira today," she asked.

"I noticed she felt a little out of place, so I told her that I was also adopted to make her feel more comfortable," Tommy said.

"She didn't seem as distant as she was before you talked to her. I'm really glad you did," Kim smiled.

The two then began to eat.

AN:

I should hopefully be able to update the next chapter to The Truth Behind the Pink Dino Gem today or tomorrow.


	21. Falling's not always a Bad Sign

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, and Mary Scott._

Chapter 21 Falling's Not Always a Bad Sign

August 19, 2001

Aisha had spent the whole day with Rocky at the dojo. She had even gotten to spend time with James when Tanya came over during lunch. She was excited that she had gotten a job at the local elementary school.

"Are you ready to close," Adam asked.

"Yeah. Aisha, its closing time," Rocky called.

When Aisha walked up to them, she didn't look so good.

"Whoa, are you alright, Aisha," Adam asked.

Rocky took Aisha in his arms, scared that she would collapse.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"The room's spinning. I can't…" Aisha began.

Aisha almost slipped through Rocky arms as she fainted.

"Aisha," Rocky gasped.

"Let's get her to the hospital," Adam said.

"She was fine. What could have happened," Rocky asked.

Rocky picked her up and Adam opened the door for him.

xxx

Rocky called Tommy to let him know what was going on.

"Is she alright," Tommy asked.

"_We don't know. I'll call you when we find out_," Rocky said.

Tommy could imagine Rocky walked back and forth in the waiting room.

"Alright, Rocky," he said.

Kim walked up to Tommy as he hung up the phone. She could tell in her voice that something wasn't right.

"What's going on," Kim asked.

"Aisha collapsed at the dojo today. They're still at the hospital," Tommy said.

"They still don't know why," Kim asked.

"Nope, but Rocky's going to call when they do," Tommy said.

Kim sighed, wishing she was with Aisha.

"Man, I wish we could go, but Emily just went to sleep," she said.

xxx

Rocky sighed as the doctor walked into the room. Adam and Tanya were waiting for news in the waiting room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. DeSantos," Dr. Burke said.

"Hello Dr. Burke. Can you tell us what's wrong," Rocky asked.

He looked over at Aisha as she grabbed his hand.

"Well, it seems like you're having a baby, Aisha," Dr. Burke smiled.

"A… baby," she said.

Her eyes went to the floor as Rocky embraced her.

"Aisha, isn't that great," Rocky asked.

"I'll let you two talk in private," Dr. Burke said.

When he left the room, Aisha put her hand on her forehead.

"My head… lightheaded," she said.

Rocky put his hands out to catch her if she began to lean forward.

"Aisha, don't faint," he said.

"We're having a child," she replied.

"Aren't you excited," Rocky asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just shocked," Aisha said. "I mean what, we've been trying for like two months… four the most?"

A knock came at the door and Adam, Tanya, and James walked in.

"Hey you two," Tanya said.

"So, what did the doctor say," Adam asked.

"I'm pregnant," Aisha said.

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations," Tanya smiled.

She walked over to Aisha and hugged her.

"You're finally going to be a dad, Rocky," Adam said.

The two shook hands.

"Hey, just because yall and the Oliver's started your family early doesn't mean Aisha and I are old. I'm 22 and she's 21," Rocky said.

"How far along are you," Tanya asked.

"I'm thinking anywhere between two and three months," Aisha said.

xxx

Kim guided Tommy to the bed. They began to kiss as the phone rang. Tommy moaned as Kim got up.

"Way to ruin the moment," she sighed.

"Don't answer it," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I got to. What if it's Rocky with news about Aisha," Kim asked.

"Alright, answer it," Tommy said.

Kim shook her head as she answered the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"_Kim, Aisha and I just got out of the hospital_," Rocky told her.

"What was wrong? Is everything okay," she asked.

She was really concerned with what was happening. Aisha had never had a spell like this before.

"_Better then okay actually,"_ Rocky said.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

"_Aisha's having a baby_," Rocky said.

Kim let out a little scream.

"Oh, yay. I'm so happy for you two," she smiled.

"_Thanks, bye_," Rocky said.

Kim looked at Tommy with a big smile on her face.

"Bye, and tell Aisha to take it easy," she said.

Kim went back to the bed after hanging up.

"What's up," Tommy asked.

"Aisha's having a baby," Kim smiled.

"That's great," Tommy said.

"Now, where were we," Kim asked.

"Right about… here," Tommy

Kim smiled as Tommy leaned in to kiss her.

AN:

So Aisha's pregnant now.


	22. Chapters 22 and 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, and Mary Scott. _

--Chapter 22 The Cyber Cafe Meeting--

September 30, 2001

Kim smiled as Kira finished her song.

"That's really good, Kira," she said.

"Thanks, Kimberly," she smiled.

"Kira, please call me Kim. We're family," she laughed.

"Alright," she said.

Kim smiled as she sat Emily in her lap.

"So, how long have you been playing," she asked.

"Oh, shoot, since I was nine maybe," Kira said.

Kim picked up her first guitar at the age of ten. She was surprised how much she and Kira had in common.

"You said you're in what grade now," Kim asked.

"I'm in 9th," Kira said. "Emily just turned two, right?"

"Right," Kim smiled.

Kim couldn't believe her little girl was growing up so fast. Kira gasped when she saw the clock.

"Wow, is it already time to leave," she asked.

"Time sure goes by fast when you're just talking," Kim laughed.

Kira picked up her guitar and put it away.

"See you tomorrow, Kim," she said.

"Bye, Kira," she smiled.

Tommy waved to Kira as she left. Kim smiled as she saw her husband walk in.

"How are my two favorite girls," Tommy asked.

Her gave Kim a kiss and then kissed Emily on the forehead.

"We're good," Kim smiled

"What do you say we get someone to baby-sit Emily and we go out to dinner? Just the two of us," Tommy said.

"That sounds really good. Let me see if Trini can," Kim replied.

She picked up the phone and called Trini.

"_Hello_," Trini asked.

"Hey, Trini. It's Kim," she said.

"_Hey, Kim. What's up_," she asked.

"Listen, Tommy and I want you go have a quiet dinner tonight. Do you think you can baby sit Emily for a couple of house," she wondered.

"_Sure, what time_," Trini asked.

She was always up to taking care of her niece.

"Let's say six for right now," Kim said.

"_Alright_," Trini smiled.

xxx

Billy sighed as he sat at a table at the cyber café. He liked… no, loved her. Ever since high school he had had feelings for his good friend, Trini. It surprised him how he was able to even live with her for as long as he did. If he only knew she had the same feelings.

"Billy," a voice asked.

Billy shook off his thoughts and found Hayley standing by him.

"Sorry, Hayley," he apologized.

"You alright," she asked.

"If you call not being able to tell the one you love you love them alright then I'm great," Billy said.

"You want to talk about it," Hayley asked.

Billy smiled as she sat next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about. I can't bring myself to tell her I love her," he sighed.

A boy then came running up to them.

"Hayley, there's something wrong with my computer," the boy said.

"Ethan, can't you see I'm busy," she asked.

"It's alright, Hayley. I'll help him," Billy suggested.

Billy followed the young boy to his computer.

"Hi, the name's Ethan James," he said.

"I'm Billy Cranston. What's wrong with the computer," he asked.

"The screen went black," Ethan said.

"First thing's first. Did you put a CD in that might contain a virus in there," Billy asked.

"No, I was just on the web," Ethan told him.

"Then try starting it back up manually," Billy suggested.

"Alright," Ethan said.

He smiled when the computer restarted right.

"Hey, it worked! Thanks Mr. Cranston," Ethan smiled.

"Please, call me Billy. If you ever want to learn more about computers, just let me know," he said.

"That'd be great," Ethan replied.

xxx

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is so nice. No crying toddler to run after," she said.

"You know you want another one," Tommy smiled.

Kim opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy.

"Of course I do, but not right now. Maybe in a couple of years," she told him.

"I agree," Tommy said.

Kim lowered her eyebrows.

"You do? With you asking me about every month, it seems like you wish I was pregnant right now," Kim laughed.

"Would it be that bad if you were," Tommy asked.

"Tommy," Kim snapped.

"Alright, alright. Emily did just turn two and you barely turned the legal age to drink," he said.

xxx

Aisha walked into the kitchen to find Rocky signing papers and working on the laptop.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Just doing some paper work for the school. How do you like the elementary," Rocky asked.

Aisha had just started teaching at the local elementary in Angel Grove.

"It's great. They can't believe their new employee's pregnant though," Aisha laughed.

She gasped when Rocky pulled her to his lap.

"Rocky," Aisha yelled.

He smiled as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"Are you seriously only a month," Rocky asked.

"That's what the doctor said," Aisha said. "And here I thought I was three to four."

--Chapter 23 Facing the Tyranndrones Again--

October 2, 2001

Tommy saw Conner at the park again when he took Emily to the park to play.

"We meet again," he said.

Conner was a little shocked when he saw who was talking to him.

"Oh hi, Mr. Oliver," he said.

"Call me Tommy, Conner," Tommy laughed.

"Alright," he said.

Tommy looked over at Emily as she ran to the sandlot.

"Where's your twin brother," he asked.

"With my dad. My parents just got a divorce," Conner said.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized.

He knew it had to be hard knowing Kim's parents were also divorced.

"I hate it, sure. But it was a long time coming," Conner said.

Tyranndrones then appeared in front of them.

"What are those things," Conner asked.

Tommy's eyes grew. All he could think about what Emily in that sandlot.

"Conner, run," Tommy yelled. "Get yourself and Emily to a safe place."

"No problem," he said.

After Tommy defeated the Tyranndrones, Conner came running up to him with Emily.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that," Conner asked.

"I've been into karate since I was seven," Tommy said.

"Do you think you can teach me some moves," Conner asked.

"Sure," Tommy said, still out of breath.

xxx

Kim gasped when she saw Tommy and Emily walk in the door.

"What happened to you," she asked.

"I was attacked by Tyranndrones today at the park," Tommy said.

Kim quickly took Emily in her arms.

"Are you alright," she asked as she looked back at Tommy.

"Yeah, but this isn't a good sign," Tommy said.

"And here I thought things were going to be quiet," Kim sighed.

"Doesn't look like it's going to be," Tommy said, kissing the top of her head.

Kim let go of Emily to play in her room.

"Where was she when all this happened," she asked.

"She was playing in the sandlot and I had Conner take her and him to safety," Tommy said.

Kim broke down in his arms.

"This is going to be dangerous with her," she cried.

"I know, but there is really nothing we can do but try our best to keep her safe," Tommy said.

xxx

May 20, 2002

Aisha sat next to Rocky as he was watching TV.

"Can you believe we've been married for over a year now," Rocky asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I know. But look at the others. They've all married when they were expecting," Aisha said.

Rocky then gave her a puzzled look.

"Wait, I thought Tanya wasn't pregnant," he said.

"Oh, I don't remember. I know Kim and Kat were though," Aisha replied.

"Three years for Tommy, Kim, Tanya, and Adam. Two for Kat and Jason in December," Rocky said.

"Want to remember one more date," Aisha asked.

Rocky tilted his head as Aisha got up.

"Why," he asked.

"He's coming," Aisha said.

Rocky looked down and noticed her wet pants.

"Now," he panicked.

"Yes, now," Aisha yelled.

xxx

Rocky, Tommy, and Kim were looking trough the nursery window at the 6 pound, 19 inch Andrew DeSantos.

"Man, Andrew looks nothing like you. Are you sure he's yours," Tommy joked.

"Very funny, Tommy," Rocky said.

They laughed as they began walking back to Aisha's room.

"How's Aisha's doing," Kim asked.

"Weak, but good," Rocky said.

"Glad to hear," Tommy smiled.

They stopped in front of the door.

"Can we see her," Kim asked.

"Sure," Rocky said.

Aisha sat up as the three walked in the room.

"Hey girl," Kim said.

"Oh, hey you two," Aisha smiled.

"That son of yours is gorgeous," Kim said.

"Thanks," Aisha smiled.

xxx

Kat walked up to Jason with Mary in her arms as he hung up the phone.

"I just got a call from Tommy," Jason said.

"What did he have allow," Kat asked.

"Aisha just had the baby," Jason said.

Kat looked at Mary and smiled.

"For real? When do you think we can take time off to see them," she asked.

"We can go next month. I want to make sure the students know ahead of time," Jason said.

AN:

Most of my next updates will contain two chapters. Hope you liked these chapters.


	23. Chapters 24 and 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, and Andrew DeSantos._

Chapter 24 Preparing

June 2, 2002

Kim smiled as she spotted Tommy hovered over his desk, reading school materials. He gasped as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you excited about starting teaching in August," Kim asked.

"Yes and no," Tommy sighed.

"Hey, you're going to do great," Kim smiled.

She gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Am I really," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim smiled.

"Well, keep telling me that cause I'm not believing it myself right now," Tommy said.

Kim's attitude then became serious.

"Why are you so doubtful," she asked.

"I've never been put in this situation before," Tommy said.

"Am I really going to have to keep telling you you'll do great? That's going to get boring after a while," Kim laughed.

"Just convince me I'm not going to blow it," Tommy said.

Kim smiled and pulled her husband to her lips.

"You're not going to blow it. And if you still doubt me, maybe Jason and Kat will when they come over later," she said.

"What time are they coming again," Tommy asked.

"They'll be here around five for dinner," Kim said.

Emily then came running into the room.

"Mom, when Maie coming," she asked.

Kim laughed and bent down to her daughter's level.

"She'll be here for dinner," she said.

"Okay," Emily smiled.

"Emily, what do you say Daddy takes you to the park to play for a little bit," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah," she yelled.

"Okay, go bring your sandals so I can put them on for you," Tommy laughed.

As Emily ran to her room, Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy.

"Tommy, you're so good with her," Kim smiled.

"And I'll be just as good when we have our second one," he said.

"Do you want a boy or girl," Kim asked.

Tommy hadn't really thought of it yet.

"It doesn't really matter, but I would like a son," he said.

"And if it's a girl," Kim asked.

"We can either try again, but I'd be happy with two girls if not," Tommy said.

Emily came into the room with her sandals in hand. Tommy smiled as he bent down to put them on.

xxx

Kim handed Mary back to Kat as they were sitting on the couch.

"Kat, look at her. She's getting so big," she said.

The only pictures Kim had seen of Mary were when she was first born. Mary wasn't even two weeks old yet.

"Oh, I know. She changes every day," Kat smiled.

Emily then came running beside Kat.

"Can I hold Maie," she asked.

"Oh, I don't know sweet pea," Kim quickly said before Kat could answer.

Kat looked down and smiled.

"You sure can, Emily. Just as long as you're sitting," she said.

"Yay," she smiled.

"If Aunt Kat says it's alright, then I guess you can," Kim said.

Kim smiled as Kat let Emily hold Mary. She hoped Emily would be able to hold her own brother or sister soon.

"I wonder if the guys are through cooking yet," Kat said.

"I'll go check on them," Kim offered.

Kim left Kat to watch over Emily holding Mary.

"Hey honey," Kim smiled.

Jason cleared his throat as they kissed.

"Third person here," he said.

Kim blushed as they broke apart.

"Is the food about done," she asked.

"Almost," Tommy said.

"Good, cause Kat and I are getting hungry," Kim replied

xxx

Everyone laughed as they sat at the table eating.

"When is Kenny moving in with Kathy," Kim asked.

"In a week," Tommy said.

Kat turned from checking on a sleeping Mary.

"I'm sure he's excited," she said.

"Yeah, he asked if I would help him move," Tommy replied.

Kim was a little shocked to hear the news.

"And what did you tell him," she asked.

"I told him I had to ask you first," Tommy said.

"Wus," Jason coughed.

Tommy turned to him and laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Guess what, all those times you thought I couldn't hear you asking your mom to go out, I did," he said.

Both Kat and Kim couldn't help but let out giggles.

"It's better than asking your wife's permission," Jason said.

He crossed his arms and sat back. Tommy smiled and slapped him on the back.

Chapter 25 Stroked Down

July 1, 2002

Tommy had just walked out the door when Tyranndrones appeared.

"Oh great," he moaned.

They threw him to the ground and took off his jacket. Sure it was summer, but he was used to it. The Tyranndornes then began looking though it, as if wanting to find something. Zeltrax then appeared.

"What do you want," Tommy asked.

It took Tommy a while to up off the ground.

"You know what it is my master wants," Zeltrax said.

"No, I don't," Tommy responded.

He had a feeling Mesogog was still after the gems, but he acted like he didn't know what Zeltrax was talking about.

"Fine, be that way," Zeltrax said.

Kim then walked out the door. Tommy had forgotten his keys to the jeep… again.

"Tommy, you forgot your…" Kim began.

She gasped when she saw Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones.

"Kim, get in the house, now," Tommy yelled.

Without saying a word, she ran back into the house. If this was before Emily, Kim wouldn't have listened and would've attacked Zeltrax.

"Where is it, Oliver," Zeltrax asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy said.

"Be that way then," Zeltrax replied.

The energy from Zeltrax's sword sent Tommy to the ground. Zeltrax laughed and disappeared along with the Tyranndrones. Kim ran outside after seeing them disappear from the window.

"Tommy," she yelled.

He wasn't moving at all.

xxx

When Billy and Hayley arrived at the house, Kim had already moved Tommy to the couch.

"What's wrong," Kim asked.

Billy had just finished a bio scan.

"You said he hasn't moved since Zeltrax attacked," he asked.

"Yeah," Kim said.

She then broke down.

"Oh, Billy. Tell me what's wrong," Kim cried.

"He should be fine. It just puzzles me as to why he hasn't at least moved," he said.

"Have you tried water," Hayley asked.

"That's the first thing I did," Kim yelled.

Kim quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she had down.

"Alright, sorry," Hayley said.

"No, Hayley, I'm sorry," Kim apologized.

Hayley looked down and sighed.

"Should I take him to the hospital," Kim asked.

"How are you going to explain what happened," Billy wondered.

"The good thing is he has a pulse," Hayley said.

"Yeah, but the longer stays like this, the worse it'll become," Kim sighed.

"Kim, he'll be okay," Billy said.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't lose him, Billy," Kim cried.

His eyes grew as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You won't, Kimberly," Billy assured.

xxx

July 2, 2002

Billy went over to the Oliver's house before he went to the cybercafé.

"This waiting is killing me," Kim sighed.

Billy smiled as he saw Tommy's eyes begin to open.

"Kim, look," he said.

She gasped as she watched Tommy slowly sit up.

"Oh, thank God," Kim smiled.

She sat next to him and slowly took him in her arms.

"How long was I out," Tommy asked.

"Another hour would've been a whole day," Billy said.

"A day," Tommy gasped.

"Zeltrax sure did a number on you," Kim sighed.

"They came because Mesogog thinks I have something of his," Tommy said.

Kim looked down as Tommy got up.

"Do you," Billy asked.

"The only thing I can think of is the gems," Tommy said.

"You think it could also be another gem," Kim said.

"I have no clue," Tommy sighed.

Kim was surprised Tommy looked as good as he did after getting bet up.

"I'll keep a closer eye on the computer for any energy readings," Billy said.

"Good idea," Tommy told him.

Kim raised her eyebrows as Tommy began to move towards the door to open it.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Conner and Trent to give them a karate lesson," Tommy said.

"Are you sure you're going to be up to it," Kim asked.

"I'm fine," Tommy said.

Before Kim could say another word, he was out the door. She looked down and sighed.

"Don't worry, Kim. He needs to think right now. This attack could mean the start of another invasion. We can't just rush into battle anymore like we used to. There's much more at steak now," Billy said.

"Yeah, you're right," Kim sighed.

"Well, I better get going. I'm supposed to be giving Ethan some computer lessons today," Billy said.

Kim shook her head as Billy walked towards the door.

"Billy, do you think Mesogog will attack," she asked.

He turned to face Kim's serious eyes.

"It looks that way," Billy said.

"Thanks for being truthful," Kim smiled.

Billy looked down and grinned a little.

"There's no denying it. And don't worry about Tommy, Kim. He's fine. Like I said, he just needs to think," he said.

"Bye, Billy," Kim smiled.

Kim went to Emily's room as she heard her daughter crying.

xxx

July 3, 2002

Kim was walking down the stairs to the basement when Tommy screamed.

"That's it," Tommy yelled.

"Excuse me," Kim asked.

Tommy turned around in his chair, not realizing his wife was in the room.

"I'm tired of telling myself this will blow over. He's coming, and we need to be prepared," he said.

"Who's going to take the powers," Kim asked.

"I don't know, but I do know it's not us," Tommy said.

Kim looked down, somewhat happy about the news.

"How do you know," she asked.

"I just have a feeling," Tommy said.

"This feeling doesn't have anything to do with a dream now, does it," Kim asked.

Tommy turned in shock. He should've known Kim would somehow know.

"How did you know," Tommy asked.

"I'm your wife. I just do," Kim smiled.

"I don't want to think about the dream right now," Tommy sighed. "I just know I need to do something about it."

"Alright, I understand," Kim said.

He looked at her smiling at him

"You headed to the studio," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you want to come," Kim wondered.

"I'll be there later. Love you," Tommy said.

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss.

"I love you too," Kim smiled.

AN:

The battle is now on, and Tommy is getting prepared. The question is now… when will Mesogog attack?


	24. Chapters 26 and 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, and Andrew DeSantos._

Chapter 26 A Kind of Calm

August 17, 2002

Tommy sighed as he walked in the door from his first day at work.

"How was your first day," Kim asked.

"Great. The kids are wonderful," Tommy said.

She laughed as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"But I missed you," Tommy whispered.

"And you were worrying," Kim laughed.

"Yeah…" Tommy began.

Her smile faded as he released her.

"What's the matter," Kim asked.

"There's something about the new principal that I don't like," Tommy said.

"Isn't it her first year too," Kim asked.

She remembered something about there being a new principal at the school.

"Yeah, but it's not that. She's a real bitch," Tommy sighed.

"Good luck with her then," Kim laughed.

"You're not any help, Kim," Tommy teased.

She walked over to his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I can ease your tension later on tonight, but I'm cooking right now," Kim said.

"When did we become adults," Tommy asked.

Kim glanced over at the almost three year old on the couch.

"When we had that one," she said.

"We're old," Tommy laughed.

"We're not old! Just getting older," Kim said.

"I miss the good old days," Tommy sighed.

"So do I, but time changes," Kim said.

Tommy nodded.

"I wouldn't want to relive it though," he said.

"Hell no. Too many bad memories," Kim sighed.

"Bad," Tommy asked.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what I mean," Kim said.

"I'm looking forward to you easing my tension," Tommy smiled.

"Me too. Emily, five more minutes of TV," Kim called.

"But Ma…" she began.

"No buts, Emily Claire," Kim said.

xxx

September 1, 2002

Tommy and Rocky walked out of the dojo. Rocky couldn't help but notice Tommy's face.

"For it being so calm, you're sure nervous," he said.

"Can you blame me," Tommy asked.

"I guess I can't," Rocky sighed.

He knew how Tommy felt. The same things were running through his mind too.

"This is the worst time to come out of retirement," Tommy said.

"You're telling me," Rocky replied.

They were now both dads, and didn't want their children involved in this.

"How are Andrew and Aisha doing," Tommy asked.

"They're great," Rocky said.

"That's good. It's hard to believe he's three months," Tommy told him.

"Four on the twentieth," Rocky noted.

He couldn't believe how fast his son was growing.

"You're making me feel old with Emily turning three," Tommy laughed

"You just stared early," Rocky said.

Tommy then stopped laughing.

"Seriously though, can we handle this," Tommy asked.

"You tell me," Rocky said.

"We can't. We have families now," Tommy told him.

"There's only one thing to do," Rocky realized.

"Yeah, wait for the gems to choose," Tommy sighed.

"Then don't worry. When the time comes, the gems will know," Rocky said.

Tommy looked over at Rocky in shock. He had never heard him talk like that before.

"When did you become so wise," Tommy asked.

"I really don't know," Rocky said.

"See you later, Rocky," Tommy laughed.

"Bye, Tommy," he said.

Chapter 27 A Day at Kim's Studio

May 4, 2003

_FYI: Tommy and Kim have been married for four years. So have Adam and Tanya. Emily and James are three._

Kim smiled as Kira finished her song.

"So, what high school do you attend again," she asked.

"Oh, Reefside High," Kira told her.

"And you're in tenth grade, right," Kim asked.

"Right," Kira said.

"You might have Tommy for a teacher your senior year then," Kim told him.

"Maybe," Kira said as Tommy and Conner walked in.

Kim didn't see Kira's eyes grow as she turned to Tommy.

"Kira," Conner asked.

"Conner," she chocked out.

She wanted to run as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here," Conner asked.

"Don't play nice with me," Kira snapped.

"I'm not," Conner spat back.

Kim and Tommy were looking on, not knowing what was going on.

"Remember, I sing. Or have you forgotten," Kira asked.

She shook her head and walked up to Kim.

"Kim, I really have to get home," Kira said.

Kira grabbed her guitar and left the studio.

"What was all that about," Tommy asked.

Conner looked at Tommy and shook his head.

"Old flames," Kim asked.

"Ex-friends," Conner said.

Kim's head fell.

"Oh," she said.

"What happened," Tommy asked.

"We just grew apart," Conner sighed.

Kim noticed he felt a little bad for yelling at her.

"Talk to her," she said.

"You're joking, right," Conner asked.

The look on their faces said it all.

"Alright, alright," Conner said.

Conner caught up with Kira.

"Kira, wait up," he called.

"Conner, we have nothing to talk about," she yelled.

"Can't we just talk," he asked.

"My dad's here. I have to go," Kira said.

xxx

Kim and Tommy were still in shock about what had happened earlier that day.

"It really is a small world," Tommy said.

"Tell me about it," Kim laughed.

"Conner even knows Trent," Tommy told her.

Kim turned to him as she walked towards the kitchen.

"No kidding," she said.

Tommy then noticed Kim was looking at him.

"What's that look for," he asked.

"Can we start trying now," Kim wondered.

Tommy acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"For another baby? If you feel like it," he said.

He was jumping up and down inside.

"Emily's already going to be four this year. I don't want them too far apart," Kim said.

"I'm game," Tommy told her.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you would be," Kim smiled.

"But…" Tommy began.

"But what," Kim asked.

"What about Mesogog and his goons," Tommy sighed.

"I'm not going to let them decide when I get pregnant," Kim said.

"Just giving you a heads up," Tommy told her.

Kim smiled and pulled Tommy to her lips.

"Thanks, not I know what I'm getting myself into," she said.

"Alright," Tommy smiled.

"Mom," Emily yelled from living room.

"It might take a while to get pregnant though," Kim sighed.

"We can always get a babysitter sometimes," Tommy told her.

"True," Kim said.

She smiled as Tommy kissed her.

"I love you, Kim," Tommy smiled.

"I love you too, Tommy," she said.

"Mom," Emily yelled again.

Kim moaned as she left Tommy's arms.

"I'll be back," she said.

"I'll be waiting," Tommy winked.

AN:

I haven't updated this story in a while I know. I'll get better hopefully.


	25. Chapters 28 and 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger. I own Jeff Carter, Ben Truehart, Emily Oliver, Mary Scott, and Andrew De Santos._

Chapter 28 Unpleasant Meeting

June 4, 2003

Tommy once again had to face Zeltrax. This time it was when he was taking his daily jog in the forest. Zeltrax had jumped out of a tree, taking Tommy by surprise.

"Where is it, Oliver," Zeltrax demanded.

He had Tommy by the throat, making it difficult for Tommy to speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy chocked out.

Zeltrax laughed inside then threw Tommy into the nearest tree. Tommy moaned as he tried to pick himself up off the ground.

"The gems. Where are the gems," Zeltrax asked.

Tommy was able to pick himself up, clutching his left arm with his right hand.

"Why would I tell you," he asked.

"You don't want anything happening to your wife or daughter, do you," Zeltrax laughed.

"Don't you dare bring them into this," Tommy yelled.

His face was redder than ever.

"Oh, they're already apart of this, whether you believe it or not," Zeltrax said.

Tommy slowly walked up to Zeltax. He got this cocky smile look on his face when he stopped.

"You're going to have to get through me if you ever want those gems," Tommy said.

There was a long pause before Zeltrax replied.

"I'm looking forward to it," he finally said.

Tommy laughed and looked down as he shook his head.

"Kim and Emily aren't going to be involved in this," he told him.

"We'll see," Zeltrax said.

Tommy grabbed Zeltrax's metal arm.

"They don't have what you want," he said.

"If only you knew," Zeltrax laughed.

Tommy's eyebrows lowered as Zeltrax pull his arm away.

"What do you mean," Tommy asked.

"You'll find out it time," Zeltrax said.

He turned around at put his sword in the air.

"You're never going to win," Tommy yelled.

"That'll be decided when the time comes," Zeltrax said, then he disappeared.

xxx

June 7, 2003

Kim laid one across her stomach, and the other was shoved under her pillow. The other was on her stomach. She felt something pulling her hair back. She smiled, thinking it was it was Tommy, and began reaching for his arm. When she touched it, the sudden chill made her open her eyes.

"Zeltrax," Kim yelled.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Let go of me," Kim screamed.

"Mesogog is awaiting your arrival," Zeltrax said.

Kim tried to run for the door, but failed.

"You're not taking me anywhere," she said.

He pulled out an injection and stuck it into her.

"That's about to change," Zeltrax said.

Kim immediately began to feel weak.

"You'll never… win," she said.

Zeltrax caught her before she fell and disappeared.

xxx

When Tommy got home from school, he took the back entrance to check the computer before heading upstairs. All the lights were off in the living room when Tommy went up. He didn't think much of it, but if he would have drove to the front, he would have noticed Kim's car still parked in the driveway.

"Kim? I'm home," Tommy called.

He imagined walking into their bedroom and finding his wife waiting for him in bed. What he found was nothing but a dark room. He turned on the lights and went into shock. The bed wasn't made and it looked like Kim had put up a good fight.

"Only one person could have done this. Zeltrax," Tommy said.

He then went to Emily's room to find the girl sleeping peacefully.

xxx

Kim opened her eyes to find herself in a bed. She sat up and sighed. She had hoped for it to have been a bad dream. The door opened and Zeltrax and Mesogog entered the room.

"This is your idea of torturing people, Mesogog," Kim asked.

"I don't want you, Kimberly. I want your husband," Mesogog said.

The way he had said her name sent chills down Kim's spine.

"And let me guess… you want the dino gems, right," Kim asked.

"I take it you've been through this before," Mesogog laughed.

"More than enough times to know the bad guys never win. It's really kind of boring if you think about it," Kim said.

"Do it now, Zeltrax," Mesogog commanded.

xxx

June 8, 2008

Tommy came running down the stairs as Billy called his name.

"What is it Billy," he asked.

Billy had been trying to help him find Kim.

"Does a dark, gloomy, lab ring a bell," he asked.

Tommy looked down and remembered his first meeting with Mesogog.

"Too familiar. Why," he asked.

"That's where she is," Billy said.

Tommy wanted to smile, but it was kind of hard to knowing she was in danger while there.

"Great, teleport me there," he said.

Billy just stayed in his place.

"What are you waiting for, Billy? Do it," Tommy yelled.

"Getting its coordinates isn't that simple, Tommy. So take a seat. It's going to be a while," he said.

"How long do you think," Tommy asked.

"Ten to twelve hours," Billy said.

Billy closed his eyes, not wanting to see Tommy's face in reaction.

"That long? It'll be too late by then," Tommy yelled.

Mesogog then appeared on the computer screen.

"What do you want," Tommy asked.

"I want the gems," Mesogog said.

"And where's my wife," Tommy demanded.

"Resting peacefully," Mesogog said.

"If you do anything to her, I'll…" Tommy began.

"Just give me the gems and there'd be no reason to hurt her," Mesogog said.

"Fine," Tommy sighed.

"I'm glad we came to a compromise," Mesogog said.

Billy knew what Tommy had in mind after the screen went blank.

"You know what to do," Tommy said.

"I'm on it," Billy nodded.

xxx

June 8, 2003

Billy had gotten the position for the invisaportal.

"There should be an invisaportable three miles out in the woods," he said.

"Got it," Tommy sighed.

Billy walked over to him and put his hand on Tommy's back.

"Be careful, and stick to the plan," he said.

"I'm all over it," Tommy smiled.

With that, Tommy disappeared into the back entrance.

xxx

Tommy was now face to face with Mesogog.

"Tommy, it's good to see you again," Mesogog said.

"Can't say the same for you," he replied.

"Do you have them," Mesogog asked.

"I got them right here, but I want to see my wife first," Tommy said.

"Very well," Mesogog replied.

Tommy ran to Kim's side as the bed with her in it appeared. Zeltrax stopped him however before Tommy could touch her.

"Here they are," Tommy said.

He then ran back to her side.

"Billy, now," Tommy yelled.

The two disappeared, leaving Mesogog with the bag of fake gems.

xxx

Tommy and Kim appeared on the floor on the basement. Kim was soon laid on a table that Billy had already set up.

"Billy, quick! Do a scan on her. Who knows what he did to her," Tommy said.

Billy ran the instrument around Kim.

"She's alright. I think they just sedated her," he said.

"How long do you think she'll be out for," Tommy asked.

"Depends on how much they gave her," Billy sighed.

xxx

June 10, 2003

Kim woke up the next morning at the same time she always did.

"Tommy," she asked.

Tommy turned and smiled at her.

"Kim, you're awake," he said.

She sat up in bed and looked down.

"I had the worst dream. Wait…I don't remember you coming home," Kim remembered.

"It wasn't a dream," Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim cried.

She threw herself in his arms.

"It's alright, Kim. You're safe at home now," Tommy said.

"So, this is seriously happening? Mesogog's going to try to take over the world, isn't he," Kim asked.

"It looks that way," Tommy said.

Kim finally released Tommy.

"What do we do," she asked.

"Wait until the gems choose," Tommy said.

Chapter 29 The Power of Three Gems

August 1, 2003

Tommy sat straight up in bed in a mad rush. His breathing was hard and fast.

"That's it," he yelled

Kim rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock

"Tommy, are you serious? It's five in the morning," she moaned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What made you go off like that," Kim asked.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before," Tommy said.

"See what before," Kim asked.

Her hand slowly came around his neck.

"Did you ever wonder why three teens would strangely come into our lives," Tommy asked.

"Are you telling me…" Kim began.

"Kira, Conner, and Ethan are the ones to take the powers," Tommy said.

"What if they don't want to? I mean, I know I didn't at first," Kim sighed.

"They can't be forced to, I know. I just hope they agree," Tommy said.

xxx

Kira, Ethan, and Conner all were at Kim and Tommy's house.

"What are we doing here," Kira asked.

She had kept her arms crossed when she found Conner was also there.

"Yeah, I have things to do," Conner said.

"Will you two stop for a second to listen," Ethan blurted out.

The two quickly stopped.

"Thanks, Ethan," Tommy said.

The three turned slowly as Tommy entered the room.

"You three may not believe me at first, but you will get it soon," Tommy finished.

"What's going on," Kira asked.

She was looking around for Kim, but was nowhere to be found.

"Have you heard of the Power Rangers," Tommy asked.

Ethan looked down and took a deep breath.

"I have," he said.

"Well, what if I told you you're next in line," Tommy asked.

All three teen's eyes grew.

"Aren't they supposed to have superpowers or something," Kira asked.

"You will with these," Tommy said.

In his hands were the three gems.

"Can we get back to you on it," Ethan asked.

"Yes, I understand this is a big decision to make," Tommy said.

"You're not joking, are you," Conner asked.

"No, I'm not," Tommy said.

xxx

August 2, 2003

The three of them had been meeting to decide whether of not they would do it.

"Kira, what happened to the three of us when we started high school," Ethan asked.

She gave him an angry look.

"What happened? Ethan, we grew apart. You had your computer club. Conner, well Conner was made to be that stupid jock he always wanted to be," Kira said.

"God, we were pathetic. Just because we took up different hobbies," Conner sighed.

Ethan and Kira looked at Conner than looked back at each other.

"Are we going to work this out," Ethan asked.

"We need to," Kira sighed.

"Come on, we're the Power Rangers," Conner smiled.

Kira and Ethan looked over at Conner in shock.

"So, you're sticking with us," Kira asked.

"Until the end," Conner winked.

xxx

September 2, 2003

The three had seemed to be getting along just fine until Conner's soccer practice came up.

"Enough you three! If you're going to be working together, I suggest that you all learn to put the past behind you," Tommy said.

"Hey, I'm cool with the whole making peace thing, but these two need a little more help," Ethan said.

"I don't know how you could forgive him for just leaving us for soccer," Kira yelled.

"I forgave you for leaving me for music," Ethan said.

Kira face began pale.

"Ouch," Conner said.

"Alright, so we left to pursue something else. This is our chance to become one again. Like old times," Kira replied.

xxx

Conner handed Kira a flower. They were walking through the park.

"What's this for," Kira asked.

She still had no idea how the two of them ended up at the park in the first place.

"I'm really sorry for just leaving like I did," Conner said.

"I really thought you wouldn't go," Kira sighed.

"What was I supposed to do," Conner asked.

He then cringed, thinking about Kira's yells to him… but they never came.

"You could have called, written… something. When you came back, you changed," Kira said.

"I know," Conner sighed.

"I actually thought we could have something," Kira laughed.

"Can we still," Conner asked.

"I don't think so, but maybe after all of this, you might go back to being the Conner I remember before he left his friends," Kira said.

xxx

Kim walked into the cyber café and found Ethan on his laptop. She couldn't help but smile. Billy had been so much apart of this new Ethan.

"Where's Conner and Kira," Kim asked.

"They went walking in the park," Ethan said.

"I want you to be honest with me. Did they ever go out," Kim asked.

"No, they never did. Kira kept waiting for him to ask her out, but he never did. He totally ditched us after eighth grade," Ethan said.

"What happened," Kim asked.

Ethan sighed as she sat next to him. There was no going back now.

"During the summer, Conner went off to a soccer camp that the high school had. He changed when he got back," Ethan said.

"And Kira," Kim asked.

"She didn't want to have anything to with him. Before she started singing with her band, she promised that she wouldn't ditch me like Conner," Ethan said.

"But she did," Kim replied.

"Not at first. It was all cool hanging out and listening to the music, but I soon felt left out," Ethan said.

"Ethan, I'm sorry," Kim apologized.

"Don't be. I think we just needed a break from one another," Ethan smiled.

"Too much togetherness, huh," Kim asked.

"Guess you could say that," Ethan laughed.

AN:

Oh goodness it's been so long. Hope it was worth it. If it wasn't, then the next one might. These two chapter were somewhat rushed. Manly me wanting it posted already. HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	26. Chapters 30 and 31

_Disclaimer: I own Jeff Carter, Ben Truehart, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, and Andrew De Santos._

Chapter 30 Another on the Way

October 21, 2003

Kira had been at Kim's studio for about an hour now and Kim had just ran into the bathroom for the fifth time already that Kira had been there. Kim had never felt so sick on her life. It was worse then than when she was pregnant with Emily.

"Kim, are you alright," Kira asked.

Kim looked at her and shook her head.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," she asked.

Kira walked beside Kim, thinking she was going to fall over. Kim's face was pale.

"I'm just… tired," she said.

"Kim…" Kira began.

"Call Tommy," she said.

Kira gasped as she almost missed Kim from falling to the ground.

"Kim," she yelled.

It was at this time Kira wished that she wasn't the only person with Kim. She took Kim's cell phone found Tommy's name.

"_Hello_," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, it's Kira. Kim just collapsed," Kira collapsed.

"_Okay, call for an ambulance. I'm on my way_," he said.

xxx

Kira and Tommy got up as the doctor walked up to them.

"Well, can you tell us what's going on," Tommy asked.

Kira looked back from Tommy to the doctor. She knew it was killing him not knowing what was wrong with his wife.

"Why did Kim pass out like that," Kira asked.

Kira lowered her eyebrows as the doctor completely ignored her question.

"Mr. Oliver, how long has your wife been feeling like this," the doctor asked.

"A couple of days," Tommy said.

"She was throwing up every ten to fifteen minutes," Kira added.

The doctor then wrote it down on the chart in his hand.

"What's wrong with her," Tommy asked.

"Your wife is expecting, Mr. Oliver. Congratulations," the doctor said. "I haven't told her yet. You can be the bearer of good news."

Kira turned from the doctor to Tommy with a smile on her face. It faded when she saw the expression on his face.

"Why am I getting the feeling you're not happy," Kira asked.

Tommy gave a little laugh and smiled at her.

"I am," he said.

"But…" Kira began.

She knew there was more in his voice.

"It's just that with the threat of Mesogog and everything," Tommy sighed.

"Don't worry. Conner, Ethan, and I are ready," Kira assured him.

"I know you are," Tommy smiled.

With that, the pair went into the room to see Kim.

"How are you feeling," Tommy asked.

Kim slowly got up and smiled.

"Good. What about the baby," she asked.

Kira gave her a curious look as Tommy went on.

"The baby's… wait a minute. The doctor told me he didn't tell you," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I knew," Kim laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me," Tommy asked.

"For one, you were busy with school and getting the team trained. Second, with everything that was going on, I wanted to wait to wait three months… just in case if anything were to go wrong," Kim said.

xxx

October 22, 2003

Conner and Ethan walked down the stairs to the lab to find Kira, Tommy, and Kim with Emily in her lap already down there.

"Congratulations," Conner told Kim.

"Yeah, we heard the news," Ethan said, looking over at Kira.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"How far along are you," Conner asked.

"A week or two," Kim said.

"Damn, you women find out way too early now," Conner laughed.

He stopped when he saw Kira glaring at him.

"Mommy, why is everyone congratulating you," Emily asked.

"Because sweet pea… mommy is having a baby," Kim said.

Tommy walked over to Kim and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You're going to be a big sister," he told his daughter.

"Finally," Emily smiled.

Chapter 31 It Can't

November 1, 2003

Kira and Kim were walking out of her studio.

"Emily's real excited to be having a brother or sister, isn't she," Kira asked.

"Boy she is she ever," Kim said.

The two gasped when saw Zeltrax came towards them.

"Oh no," Kim cried.

"Kim, stay behind me," Kira said.

Kim felt somewhat weird having a teenager protecting her.

"I'm not here to kill you. This is just a warning," Zeltrax said.

"What do you want with us," Kira asked.

Zeltrax began to laugh.

"I don't want you silly girl. I want her," Zektrax said, pointing at Kim.

With a deep breath, Kim stepped from behind Kira.

"Me," Kim asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Kimberly," Zeltrax laughed.

"I have no… oh my God," she gasped.

She then realized who she was talking to.

"I'm back," Zeltrax said.

"What is he talking about," Kira asked.

"Stay the hell away from me, Jeff," Kim yelled.

"I will… for now," he said.

Kim swallowed hard as he disappeared.

"What was that about," Kira asked.

"Come on. We got to get to the house," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy fell to the chair after Kim told him what had happened.

"He what," he gasped.

"Jeff is Zeltrax. Tommy, he's back," Kim cried.

"Who is Jeff," Kira asked.

Tommy slowly got up from the chair.

"Someone from our past. That's all you need to know for now," he told her.

"Tommy. I'm scared," Kim sobbed.

He took her in his arms. Kira felt like she shouldn't be here after that.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to get through this," Tommy said.

"God, I can't stop shacking. Knowing he was in front of me is freaking me out," Kim cried.

"Sorry, but who is taking me home," Kira asked.

The two broke about and Kim wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think Tommy should. I don't trust myself right now," Kim said.

As they began to leave, Kira turned back around to face Kim.

"Kim, it's going to be alright. With Conner, Ethan, and I around, this Jeff guy can't touch you," Kira said.

"Thanks, Kira," she smiled.

AN:

So the truth about Jeff is now out. What happens now?


	27. Chapters 32 and 33

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Ben Truehart, and Andrew De Santos._

Chapter 32 Nothing But Fun

February 14, 2004

It was Valentines Day. Four figures were walking into Hayley's Cyber Café. It wasn't too cool or too warm. The two youngest members in the group looked around when they entered.

"What is this place," Kira asked.

Conner glanced over at Kira, then back to the new surrounding.

"Yeah, do we really have to be here," he asked.

"Calm down you two," Kim said.

Kira and Conner looked at each other and sighed. Neither of them knew what they were doing at this place.

"Our friend owns this place," Tommy told them.

The redhead behind the counter walked over to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hey you two," Hayley said.

"Hey, Hayely," Tommy and Kim smiled.

After Hayley broke her hug with Kim, she looked over at Kira and Conner.

"This must be Conner and Kira," she said.

"How does she… I thought no one's supposed to know that…" Kira began.

She couldn't seem to get the words out. How could this person she had never met before know about her being a Power Ranger?

"She's going to be helping from time to time when Billy can't," Tommy said, noticing the zoned out Kira.

"Where is Ethan by the way," Conner asked.

"Over there on the computer. He's here all the time now that he knows anything and everything about computers," Hayley laughed.

Kim leaned in closer to Tommy.

"I guess being around Billy will do that to you," she whispered.

xxx

March 1, 2004

Kim, Tommy, and Tanya were sitting at a table at the watching Emily and James play while Conner, Kira, and Ethan were playing pick up soccer.

"So you ready to have this baby," Tanya asked.

"I'm four months along now… I better be," Kim laughed.

"Do you know the sex yet," Tanya asked.

"No, but I think it's a boy," Kim said.

Tanya turned from eyeing the pair of four year olds.

"How do you guess," she asked.

"My stomach's higher up than it was with Emily," Kim said.

They turned towards the three teens as they heard Kira scream.

"Conner, you cheater," Kira yelled.

"Cheating? How do you know," Conner asked.

"I've watched you enough times to know," Kira snapped.

Ethan ran to them and separated the pair.

"Hey you two… I'd shut up before Mr. Oliver makes us start training again," he said.

They looked over at the three adults looking their way.

"Fine," Conner spat.

"Thank you," Ethan sighed.

Tanya shook her head as she turned to Kim.

"Do you think those two have a thing for each other," she asked.

"It might look like it, but they have too much history," Kim said.

Tommy got up and walked over to Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"You three ready," he asked.

"Come on Mr. Oliver," the three moaned.

"Don't worry, it won't be long today. Kim has an appointment," Tommy laughed.

They took a deep breath.

Chapter 33 Kira's Doubt

April 29, 2004

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were walking down the halls of Reefside High before class.

"I'm not looking forward to our first fight," Conner sighed.

"Who is," Kira asked.

Ethan then put one hand in the air.

"Hey, Mr. Oliver," he called.

"Hey you three. Listen, make sure you register for my class," Tommy said.

"Believe me, we will," Conner said.

Kira had Ethan had begun walking forward, but Conner was still turned the other direction. He soon found himself on the ground with another boy. Ethan and Kira made their way to them.

"Sorry about that," a familiar voice apologized.

"No problem," Conner said.

The two got up and walked their separate ways. Kira couldn't help but look back.

"Who's that," she asked.

"Trent," Conner said without even bothering to look her way.

"As in Trent Fernandez," Kira asked, making Conner look at her now.

"Yeah," Conner said.

Kira took another look behind her.

"Man, he's changed," she said.

"Hormones getting the best of you," Ethan laughed.

"Shut up," Kira snapped.

"Anyway, I got science to get to. What about you two," Conner asked.

He had never seemed to remember their classes.

"English," Kira said.

"History," Ethan replied.

xxx

Cassidy Cornell, a blonde headed girl who was wearing a pink shirt and pair of faded jeans came walking up to Kira as she said goodbye to Conner and Ethan.

"Since when have you, Conner, and Ethan been friends again," she asked.

"Cassidy, get over it. We grew up and decided to put the past behind us," Kira said.

Kira began to turn around to take her seat.

"It won't last you know," Cassidy spoke up.

With an angry face, Kira turned back to her.

"And why's that? No, what's it to you," Kira asked.

"You three are too different," Cassidy said.

"Maybe, but we've known each other long enough to understand that," Kira spat.

Without saying another word, Kira took her seat.

xxx

After school, Ethan and Conner noticed Kira's avoidance towards them.

"Hey, Kira, you alright," Ethan asked.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Can we seriously get through this, or are we too different now," Kira asked.

"Kira, our differences are what's going to help us defeat Mesogog," Ethan told her, throwing an arm around her.

She let a small smile show.

"Besides, we're older now. We can't expect ourselves to be in the same activities together," Conner said.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," Kira suddenly yelled.

With shocked looks on their faces, Conner and Ethan glanced at each other.

"Who," Conner asked.

"Cassidy," Kira sighed.

"Don't tell me she's the one putting this shit in your head," Ethan laughed.

He quickly looked away, avoiding the look Kira was now giving him.

"Well… yeah," Kira said.

"Kira, you can't believe a word out of her mouth," Conner replied.

"She's just jealous you're friends with the soccer star," Ethan joked.

Conner's eyebrows lowered some.

"What do you mean by that," he asked.

"Dude, it never crossed your mind that Cassidy might like you," Ethan wondered.

"Really…" Conner began.

"Conner," Kira and Ethan yelled and laughed at the same time.

Conner had never gotten that it was a joke.

"What? Believe me… I've never noticed her in that way," he said.

Kira looked over at Conner and shook her head. Conner's stupidity had seemed to make Kira forget she was even mad.

AN:

This was kind of a fun chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


	28. Chapters 34 and 35

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, and Andrew De Santos._

Chapter 34 Secret's Out

May 1, 2004

Kira was over at Tommy and Kim's practicing. She strummed the last note on her guitar then looked over at Kim. Kim looked like she was about to have the baby any minute now.

"Thanks for letting me practice at your house, Kim," Kira said.

"No problem, Kira," she smiled.

Their eyes then turned to the door as a loud bang came from outside.

"What was that," Kira asked.

Before Kim could answer, Kira had gotten up and was looking out the window.

"Kira, be careful," Kim said.

A second later, Kira was running from the window back to Kim and Emily, who had just sat next to her mother.

"It's Tyrannodrones. Get you and Emily to a safe place," Kira said.

Nodding, Kim took Emily by the hand ran into the bedroom. Kira gasped as she ran into a figure as she ran out the door. The figure's eyes grew as they fell upon her.

"Kira," Tommy asked.

"Mr. Oliver… I was just…" she began.

"Doing your job," Tommy said as he took down a Tyrannodrone. "I don't get why you're here though."

Kira gave a smile yell as she was pushed to the ground.

"Oh, Kim was practicing with me," she said.

After a few more minutes, they finally met back up with each other.

"Did you…" Tommy began.

"Tell her to get o a safe place? Yes," Kira said.

They took a couple of deep breaths before entering the house.

"Good. Kim, you can come out now," Tommy called.

Kim quickly opened the door, not expecting to here his voice. Once she was face to face with him, she threw herself in his arms.

"Tommy, this is getting annoying," Kim cried.

"I know," he said, running his hands through her hair.

xxx

May 2, 2004

Kim opened the door to fine Kira, Conner, and Ethan on the other side.

"Where's that husband of yours," Conner asked.

"He's been in that basement for days now," Kim said, letting the three teens in.

"Doing what," Ethan asked.

"Good question," Kim sighed.

She turned to the shut door that Tommy hadn't emerged from in days.

"Do you think we should go and check," Kira asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Kim said.

Conner looked from the door Kim had been staring at a few second earlier.

"Come on. We all have a right here to know what's going on," he said.

"Alright," Kim nodded.

When the four of them walked down the stairs, they found no one was there.

"Tommy? Thomas Oliver! Where the hell are you," Kim yelled.

They all gasped when Tommy appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that," Ethan asked.

Conner then noticed his future teacher holding on to something.

"Is that…" he began.

Tommy smiled and looked at the black gem in his hands.

"My dino gem," he said.

"Did I hear correctly? You're dino gem," Kim asked.

"I found it while running the other day," Tommy said before Kim or the others had a chance to ask.

Chapter 35 Baby Ben

May 20, 2004

Clutching her stomach, Kim walked into the kitchen where she found Tommy.

"Tommy, it's time," Kim said.

His head quickly spun around to meet her face.

"You serious," Tommy asked.

"No, I'm playing a prank on you. Of course I'm serious," Kim snapped.

Tommy headed out of the kitchen and began making his way to the bedroom. Kim went into the living room where Emily was watching cartoons.

"I'll get the bag," Tommy called.

"Emily, come on. You're going go visit your grandpa and grandma for a little while," Kim said.

"Why," she asked, clearly not wanting to.

"Mommy's having Ben," Kim told her daughter.

After Tommy came back with the bag, Emily grabbed a few of her toys and they were off the Tommy's parents' house to drop off Emily.

xxx

Aisha looked upon the baby in Kim arms.

"Oh look at him, Kim. He looks exactly like Tommy," she said.

Rocky looked at Tommy for a moment then at the new born.

"Except for the eyes. He has your eyes, Kim," Rocky said.

"Do you want to see Emily," Tommy asked.

"I'd rather not. I'm afraid if she comes I won't be able to let her go," Kim said.

AN:

Too fast… yes or no. Oh well. I was in somewhat of a hurry you could say.


	29. Chapters 36 and 37

AN 1: Nikkitan89 asked me a good question. "How come Kim won't be able to let Emily go?" I didn't make myself clear. I guess you have to be mother to understand I guess. Mine didn't want to see me after she had my brother because she thought if Dad brought me, she wouldn't want me to leave.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Andrew De Santos, and Ben Oliver. _

Chapter 36 Senior Year

August 20, 2004

Conner ran up began Kira and Ethan threw his arms around them.

"Alright. Seniors at last," he shouted.

Kira shrugged her shoulders in the attempt to remove Conner's hand.

"Our first period's with Tommy," she said after she realized that her attempts were useless.

"You mean Dr. Oliver," Ethan corrected her.

Conner finally removed his hands from Kira and Ethan's shoulders.

"Don't let that slip. If Cassidy hears you referring to a teacher by their first name, who knows what she'll do to you," he said.

Kira didn't look at Conner. They were acting like she didn't know how to take care of herself.

"I can handle Cassidy on my own, thank you very much. Besides… if I do, who cares! He's my cousin," Kira said.

Ethan's eyebrows lowered as Conner began walking away.

"And where do you think you're going," he asked.

"Oh no you're not," Kira yelled.

Conner had barely opened his mouth when she had gone off.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"You heard me. We're going to march into that classroom together. Ethan and I will not make up an excuse for you," Kira said.

Ethan and Conner slowly walked began her.

"She sure told you," Ethan whispered.

Conner gave him a sarcastic smile.

xxx

September 6, 2004

Tommy didn't have to ask who was coming down the stairs of the lab. Kira and Conner's yelling was a giveaway. What Conner said next caused Tommy to turn quickly in his chair.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a Power Ranger anymore," Conner said.

Kira's eyes grew. Conner could have sworn there was a red in them.

"You have no choice now," Kira yelled.

Tommy and Ethan got in between the both of them before they came at each other.

"I hope you weren't doing this in the living room. Kim just put Ben done to sleep," Tommy said.

With Tommy's words, the two stopped.

"I'm sorry I just can't to it," Conner said.

He broke away from Ethan and headed up the stairs.

"Conner, come back," Kira yelled.

"Kira…" Tommy began.

She too broke away from her teacher and ran after Conner.

"Conner," Kira yelled.

A few minutes later, Kira came back into the lab, her face red.

"You guys, Conner's been captured," Kira said in a weak voice.

"What do you mean," Tommy asked.

"Tyranndrons were waiting or him when he got outside," Kira said.

"What do you think they were after," Ethan asked.

Tommy walked over to the desk and picked up Conner's gem.

"I'm guessing this," he said.

xxx

Conner moaned as he came to. He gasped when he saw Mesogog walked towards him. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Give me your gem," Mesogog hissed.

Conner continued to move, but it no use. He was tied down to a chair.

"I…I don't have it," Conner said.

He closed his eyes as the creature walked closer to him. Conner could feel Mesogog's breath breathing down his neck.

"Don't play games with me boy," Mesogog said.

Conner's eyes bolted open at the sound of the door crashing down. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Mind if we crash," Tommy asked.

As Tommy fought Mesogog, Kira and Ethan freed Conner. He tried to speak, but Kira cut him off and placed his gem in his hand.

"Shut up and just take it," Kira said.

Conner gasped as Zeltrax came walking through the door.

"Now," Ethan told Conner.

"Dino thunder power up," Conner yelled.

"Master, let me have Oliver," Zeltrax said, ignoring the three other Rangers.

"My pleasure," Tommy laughed before Mesogog said anything.

"You'll lose in the end, Tommy," Zeltrax whispered.

"We'll see about that," he said.

"Dr. O, we got to get out of here," Kira called.

"I'd love to stay and finish this, but I have other business to attend to," Tommy said.

The four Rangers ran outside and jumped into an invisaportal.

xxx

Conner was sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor. Kira and Ethan were looking at him, waiting for him to say something. They had never seen him like this before. He had always been the strong one… the one that didn't break down.

"I'm sorry…" Conner finally said.

Kira looked at Ethan in shock. If she hadn't been looking at Conner, she wouldn't have believed those words came out of his mouth.

"Still think you should leave," Ethan asked.

Conner glanced up at him, and then back at the floor. This wasn't like Conner. He wasn't the kind of guy who gets scared easily.

"I don't… no, I don't want to leave," Conner said.

"Good, because we need you," Kira smiled.

He finally looked up as Kira and Ethan sat down on each side of him. Kim cleared her throat as she made her way into the living room.

"You three thirsty," she asked.

Kira, Ethan, and Conner took the cups from the tray.

"You're going to be okay, Conner," Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said.

Kim put a hand on his shoulder and then left.

"Kim's right," Kira said. "Anyway, since when has the infamous Conner McKnight been scared of anything?"

He took a sip of the tea and looked down.

"Since he realized that he can't run away from this," Conner sighed.

Kira looked at Ethan, then back at Conner.

"I thought giving up the gem would free me from this, but I was wrong. The gem's apart of me now," Conner said.

xxx

November 14, 2004

Emily came running up to James with a box in her hands. James Park was now five years old.

"James, this gift is from me," five year old Emily said.

He grinned and took the box from his cousin's hands.

"Thanks, Em," James smiled.

He opened the box to find pieces of paper with scribbles on them.

"Do you like it," Emily asked.

He looked up at her with a forced smile on his face.

"It's… interesting," James said.

"James, time to cut the cake," Tanya called.

The two five year olds walked over to the table.

"We have to sing happy birthday," Emily said.

James made a face as his mom lit five candles on his Power Ranger birthday cake.

"You ready," Adam asked, sitting his son in front of the cake.

The five year old didn't answer his dad. Kim had Ben on her shoulder. Three year old Mary was sitting on Kat's lap. Little Andrew was walking all over the place, being followed by Rocky.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear James, happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

Chapter 37 Trent and the White Gem

December 1, 2004

Trent woke up in his room, not sure how he got there. He sat up and put his hand on his forehead. What had happen? How come he didn't remember how he had gotten to bed? He then noticed the silver bracelet he was wearing.

"What the…" Trent began.

Memories started flooding his mind. He was in a white suit, fighting people wearing similar outfits. They didn't want to hurt to him, but he continued to throw punches at them. Trent gasped for air as he came out.

"What've I done," he asked.

He shook his head and got out of bed. Trent walked down the stairs with his head down. Had he really done all those awful things?

"Morning, Trent," Anton Mercer said.

He looked just as bad as his son.

"Dad…" Trent began.

He put his hand on his forehead and sank into a sit.

"Did you get enough sleep? You still look tired," Mercer said.

"How long was I asleep," Trent asked.

When he looked up at his dad, his back was to him.

"About an hour," Mercer said.

Trent looked away for a second and glanced down at his arm.

"You hungry," Mercer asked.

"No, I got to get to work," Trent said

He got out if the chair after feeling somewhat better.

"I don't like you working at that café," Mercer said.

Trent sighed and turned back to his dad as he reached for the door.

"It's what kids like me do," he said.

With that, Trent walked out the door. He wanted to know what was going on, but he felt like no one would understand him.

xxx

Kira was working on the strings on her guitar as Ethan and Conner were on the internet when their communicators went off.

"We read you," Conner whispered.

"_The White Ranger's back_," Tommy said.

"We're on it," Ethan replied.

Kira let out a sigh and followed Conner and Ethan out of the cyber café.

"Let's morph," Conner suggested.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded.

They got began a van and got into position.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," Kira and Ethan said.

"Dino thunder power up," the three yelled.

It didn't take them long to know where the White Ranger was.

"Who are you," Conner asked.

"You're supposed to be on our side," Kira said.

Before they knew it, they were on the ground.

"An enemy," the White Ranger said.

"But you're a Ranger," Ethan moaned.

The three slowly got up. The White Ranger didn't dare take another step.

"Not all Rangers are good," the White Ranger said.

He then disappeared.

"No," Conner yelled.

"He definitely needs to sort out his priorities," Ethan said.

xxx

December 2, 2004

The next day found Kira, Conner, and Ethan at the café once again. Kira was working on lyrics while Conner had his head down on the table, and Ethan was on his laptop.

"That new Ranger's something else," Conner sighed.

Ethan and Kira looked over at him as he lifted his head from the table.

"You can say that again," Ethan said.

Kira then noticed a tired teen their age walking in.

"Trent," she asked.

"He looks zoned out," Conner said.

Without saying anything, Kira got up from her chair and walked over to him.

"You okay," Kira asked.

Rubbing his eyes, Trent turned to her.

"I'm fine. Why," Trent asked.

"You look a little out of it," Kira said.

Kira looked down and shook her head, turning to walk away. She couldn't believe she had actually done that.

"Hey, you're Kira, right," Trent asked.

Kira looked up, surprised. She turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Kira said. "Trent, correct?"

"Yup," he replied.

Kira turned with a smile on her face. She bit her lip as she sat down and began writing in her notebook.

This caused Conner and Ethan to laugh.

"Don't start," Kira snapped.

Ethan swallowed hard as she looked at him.

"Get back to your computer," Kira said.

Conner stopped as she gave him the same look.

"Aren't you supposed to be tired," Kira asked.

xxx

December 4, 2004

Ethan was with Hayley on the main computer in the lab.

"God, I wish we knew who this white dude is," Conner sighed.

Kira, Hayley, and Ethan all nodded. It was a big disadvantage not knowing who their new enemy.

"I guess we'll have another go at it next time," Kira said.

She placed both her hands around her ears and the room filled with screams.

"Kira," they all yelled.

She took a deep breath as she lowered her arms.

"What," Kira asked.

"Don't jinx it," Ethan said.

"Sorry," Kira apologized.

"Anything, Hayley," Conner asked, making his way to the computer.

"No," she sighed.

Kira then changed the subject.

"How's Trent, Hayley," she asked.

"He's fine," she said.

"Good, because he wasn't looking good a couple of days ago," Kira sighed.

xxx

That same day, Kira ran into Trent at the café. Hayley was right. Trent looked one hundred times better than he had when she had seen him last.

"Hey, you look better," Kira said.

Trent turned to find Kira smiling at him.

"I feel somewhat better," he said.

She looked down and bit her lip.

"Um, I'll you later then," Kira asked.

"You bet," Trent smiled.

Kira turned and walked away, not even noticing Ethan walking up to Trent now. Trent was too busy looking at Kira to notice Ethan too.

"You like Kira," Ethan asked.

Trent gasped and turned to the voice. Ethan had to let out a laugh. Trent's expression of being caught was priceless.

"I… I don't know," he said.

Kira quickly looked away as Ethan noticed her looking.

"Hey, she looked at you," Ethan said.

Trent only glanced in her direction for a second then back at Ethan.

"You think she's into me," he asked.

"Looks like she does," Ethan said. "But you can't really tell with these girls now a days."

Trent shook his head and smiled as Kira started going off on Ethan the moment he sat down at their table.

"… I don't believe you," he heard Kira to Ethan.

Trent took a tray of drinks from Hayley a served a couple of teen from the opposite end from where Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sitting.

xxx

The White Ranger had just appeared again.

"What is it that you want," Conner asked.

He took hold of his hand a he got up. Ethan helped Kira up.

"What I want is my business," the White Ranger said.

The three of them were sent backwards once again. Conner and Ethan were sent into a wall while Kira was sent in the opposite direction.

"Never did like the color yellow," the White Ranger said.

"Kira, no," Ethan and Conner yelled.

She demorphed and was clutching her arm.

"Goodbye, Yellow Ranger," the White Ranger said.

He then gasped at the sight of Kira in his arms.

"Kira," the White Ranger asked.

Conner and Ethan stopped running and looked questionably at each other. The White Ranger then let go of her and left.

"You alright," Conner asked, helping Kira up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira said.

She walked a little closer to where the White Ranger had disappeared from.

"What was all that about," Ethan asked.

Kira turned to them and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish I knew," she sighed.

She took once last glance over her shoulder and then followed Conner and Ethan back to the lab.

xxx

December 6, 2004

Kira was a bit surprised that Trent had told her to meet him by the lake in the park. He was beginning to look sick again, and Kira was getting scared. Why did he want to talk to her? She then spotted him sitting on a bench that overlooked the lake. Taking a deep breath, Kira made her way towards Trent.

"Hey," Kira said, sitting next to him.

He looked at her and half grinned.

"Hi," Trent said.

He looked back down, and Kira shook her head.

"Trent, what is it," Kira asked.

"There's something you need to know," he said.

"Well," Kira asked.

"I…" Trent began.

The words couldn't come out. He took a deep breath and lifted up his sleeve to reveal his bracelet.

"You almost killed me," Kira yelled.

"I didn't…" Trent began.

He began to reach for her, but she pulled away.

"Let go of me," Kira yelled.

"I wasn't me," Trent protested. "You got to know that I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"How can I be sure," Kira asked.

"I stopped, didn't I," Trent snapped.

He could tell that it scared her.

"I'm sorry. I hate this," Trent sighed.

"We got to help you," Kira said.

Trent looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know if you can," he said.

xxx

December 7, 2004

Kira had convinced Tommy to let Trent into the lab to get help. Ethan and Conner on the other hand were a bit hesitant.

"How can we be sure," Conner asked.

He was pacing around the room, waiting for Trent to arrive.

"Conner's right, Kira. Can we trust him," Ethan asked.

Before she opened her mouth, someone cleared their throat from the top of the stairs. Trent slowly made his way down the stairs.

"You really want help," Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Trent said.

It had come to a shock when Kira had told them who the White Ranger was. He had known Trent for a while now, and thought Trent would be able to come to him if he needed any help.

"You ready," Hayley asked.

"Just do it," Trent said.

Kira put her hand on his shoulder before being guided onto a table.

"This may hurt a bit, but that's the power Mesogog put into it," Hayley said.

"I'm ready," Trent told her.

AN 2:

Hope you enjoyed this. I don't know if I'll be able to post until after the holiday. So if I don't, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	30. Leaving and Coming Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily and Ben Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, and Andrew De Santos._

Chapter 38 Leaving and Coming Back

January 6, 2005

The new semester at Reefside was about again, but Trent wasn't sure if he was going to go back. This past month was one he didn't want to remember. He wanted to take everything back.

"Trent, are you sure you're okay," Kira asked.

He wasn't one to give up on school that easily.

"I almost killed you. I'll never be fully okay," Trent said.

She covered his hand with hers.

"We're a team now. You can talk to us about anything," Kira said.

Trent looked away, and Kira let go of his hand.

"Listen, I got to get going," he said.

Trent kissed her cheek and walked out. Then an idea came to Kira. She then put her communicator up to her lips.

"Ethan, this is Kira. Get Conner and meet me at Dr. O and Kim's," she said.

Kira grabbed her jacket and left Hayley's. A second later though she was back inside.

"Hayley," Kira called, "do you think you make it to Dr. O and Kim's at 6:00?"

"Sure, but I might be a little late," she said.

"Cool, I have a plan for Trent," Kira smiled.

Hayley shook her head as Kira turned away. She let out a small laugh when Kira seemed to have skipped out of the café.

"What are you up to," Hayley asked under her breath.

What did Kira have up her sleeve?

xxx

Trent was a little confused when Kira had called and asked him to come to Tommy and Kim's.

"_What are you up to_," he asked himself.

Trent walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello, Trent," Kim smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver," he said.

"Trent, how many times…" Kim began.

"Sorry…Kim," he said.

"That's better," she smiled.

Kim absolutely hated being called Mrs. Oliver by the teens. She said it made her feel old.

"So, what's going on," Trent asked as he made his way into the home.

"You'll see," Kim said. "Come on."

They made their way down the stairs into the dark room of the lab.

"What that…" Trent began.

The lights switched on and there were cheers.

"Surprise," Tommy, Kim, Kira, Conner, and Ethan yelled.

"What's all this for," Trent asked.

Kira walked off to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're part of the team now. This is your welcoming party," she said.

He looked down as she kissed his cheek.

Tommy then walked up to him and shook his hand.

"You're going do great," he said.

"Thanks," Trent smiled.

"Welcome to your party," Ethan said, running up to Trent with his hand up in the air.

Trent laughed as their hands met. His laugh stopped when his eyes caught Conner.

"Listen man, you're one of us now. Don't blow it," Conner said.

xxx

January 13, 2005

Kira opened her mouth a little. She couldn't say anything at first. Had Trent really said what he had?

"Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving," Kira asked.

He looked down at the table. Trent couldn't bear to look into her eyes right now.

"What if I have a relapse," he asked.

"Then we'll get through it," Kira said.

He finally looked at her again.

"I don't think I can handle it," Trent sighed.

Kira reached across the table and took his hand.

"We'll get through it," she said.

"Please, don't make this worse," Trent begged.

She lowered her eyebrows and he let go of her hand.

"Trent…" Kira began.

He got up from his chair.

"No! Kira, I love you too much," Trent said.

She looked down, cheeks somewhat flush. He had never told her that before.

"Well, if you must," Kira chocked.

She hadn't meant for her emotions to be heard in her voice.

"I won't be gone long," Trent said.

"You better not," Kira sadly laughed.

He looked down and turned around to leave.

"Trent," Kira called.

"Yeah, Kira," he asked.

"I… I love you too," she said.

He smiled and took her in his arms.

"When are you leaving," Kira asked.

"The nineteenth," Trent told her.

xxx

January 18, 2005

Kira was lying on Trent's bed, looking through his drawing book as Trent packed the last of his things.

"You're drawings are really good, Trent," Kira said.

He glanced over at her, but she wasn't looking at him, and grinned.

"Thanks," Trent smiled.

After zipping up his bag, he joined Kira on the bed. Trent's dad would kill him if he knew Trent and Kira were alone in his room.

"We're all going to miss you," Kira said.

She closed the book and put her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, but you'll get through it. You three have been friends for years," Trent said.

Kira looked into his eyes and licked her lips.

"I'll miss you," she said.

He turned her on to her back and they began kissing.

"Kira…" Trent began.

Neither of them seemed to stop though as he said her name.

"Are we about to…" Kira began.

It was at this point they stopped.

"Not if you don't want to," Trent told her.

"No… I do," Kira said.

Trent gave a little grin.

"You sure," he asked.

She smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Yes, I love you, Trent," Kira said.

"I love you too, Kira," he smiled.

xxx

January 19, 2005

Kira was wrapped around Trent's neck so tightly that it was getting harder to breath.

"Trent…" she began.

"Let him breath," Ethan laughed.

Kira let go of Trent with great difficulty.

"I'll see you soon," Trent told her.

"Bye bro," Conner said.

Trent didn't look back as he turned away and walked away. Kira shook her head and threw herself into Kim's arms.

"I can't take it," she cried.

"It's going to be alright," Kim said.

"Oh, Kim... what if he doesn't come back," Kira asked.

Tommy wasn't there to see Trent off. He was busy grading papers. Kim was surprised that he even agreed to take both Emily and Ben.

"He will," Kim said.

Ethan and Conner had said their goodbyes and Kim and Kira were headed for the car.

"We told each other we loved each other you know," Kira said.

"Oh, Kira…" Kim began.

Fresh tears formed in Kira's eyes.

"He doesn't want to hurt me again," Kira sobbed.

Kim looked over at Kira after getting in the drivers seat.

"Did you tell him…" she began.

"Of course I said we'll help," Kira said.

Kim looked away. She was surprised that Kira knew what she was going to ask.

"Ethan and Conner are headed to the cyber café. Do you mine dropping me off over there," Kira asked.

"Sure," Kim said.

Kira looked back to Kim from the window.

"I need the distraction," she sighed.

xxx

January 20, 2005

Kira rummaged through her purse as she heard her cell phone ringing. She gasped when she saw who it was. It was Trent.

"Hello,' Kira asked.

She tried to sound as calm as possible.

"_Hi, Kira_," Trent said.

She lost it at the sound of his voice.

"Trent where are you," Kira cried.

She sounded almost demanding.

"_Far enough away to know I can't hurt you_," Trent answered.

"When are you coming back," Kira asked.

He was glad that she and calmed down some. She was still sobbing though he could tell.

"_I don't know_," Trent admitted.

"Please be soon," Kira begged.

"I'll stay until I can get my head clear," Trent said.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, you really can't tell me where you are," Kira asked.

"_It's for your own good,"_ Trent sighed.

Kira fell to her bed.

"_You okay_," Trent asked.

The second he finished the sentence he regretted it. Of course she wasn't alright.

"What do you think," Kira snapped.

When Trent opened his mouth to say that he was sorry for saying that, Kira interrupted him.

"I'm sorry," Kira apologized. "I know you're doing this to protect the team."

"_No, I am_," Trent said. "_It was a stupid question."_

They spent the next two hour talking about nothing important.

xxx

February 2, 2005

Kira was sitting by herself at a table at the cyber café. She was holding her head up with her hand, looking down at a drawing Trent had given to her. Her performance was in five minutes.

"I miss you…" Kira whispered.

She ran a finger across the drawing.

"Hey…" a voice said.

Kira gasped and almost fell off her seat. She found that it was Hayley talking to her.

"Hayley, you scared me," Kira said.

"Are you going to be able to perform," Hayley asked.

"Course," Kira sighed.

Hayley couldn't help noticing Kira looking down at the drawing.

"We all miss him," he said.

Kira looked up and smiled at her.

"I know," she said.

"It's time," Hayley told Kira.

Kira slowly got up and walked up to the stage.

"Hey guys… um, this song is for someone who I hope is listening now," she said.

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

_Patiently...  
So patiently.._

_When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you. Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

"Kira that was beautiful," Hayley said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

xxx

February 4, 2005

Kira bit her lip as she answered the phone.

"Trent, it's so good to hear from you," she said.

Trent laughed inside. She had stopped pretending that she didn't know who was on the other line.

"I missed your voice," Trent said.

"I missed yours too," Kira sighed.

There was a small pause.

"How are you," Trent asked.

"Hanging in," Kira said. "Waiting for you to come home. You?"

Trent missed her so much. Hearing her voice wanted him to come back home then and there.

"Missing you. I'll be home real soon," Trent said.

"I hope you will," Kira sobbed.

He couldn't take her crying. It was too much to bear.

"I got to go. Talk to later," Trent told her.

"Bye, Trent," Kira said.

xxx

February 9, 2005

Kira came running into the cyber café with a smile on her face. Conner, Ethan, Tommy, Kim, Emily, and Ben were just staring at her. They didn't know what to think about this new attitude.

"He's coming back! Trent's coming home," Kira said.

"That's great. When," Conner asked.

Kira pulled up a chair next to Kim.

"On the twenty-fourth," she smiled.

They had to admit, it was great to Kira in a good mood again.

"This calls for a party," Ethan said.

"For sure," Kira smiled.

Kim and Tommy looked over at each other and began to laugh.

"What," Conner asked.

Ethan and Kira also looked at Kim and Tommy.

"This is all déjà vu for us. We threw Tommy a party after he came back from gathering his thoughts too," Kim said.

Kim and Tommy talked a little more on the subject then got up.

"Come on. We have a party to plan," Tommy said.

"Now you're talking," Kira smiled.

Kim took Ben in her arms while Kira took Emily's hand to leave.

"Leaving," Hayley asked.

Tommy turned around to face her.

"Yeah, we're throwing Trent a welcome home party. Come over after work," he said.

xxx

February 24, 2005

Trent had just gotten the surprise of his life. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Tommy, Kim, and Hayley were all smiling at him and clapping their hands.

"Welcome home," they all yelled.

Kira came running into his arms.

"I can't believe you all did this," Trent said.

"Welcome home," Kira smiled.

Kira simply kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Trent smiled.

Conner's eyebrows lowered as he got a closer look at Trent.

"You look different," he told Trent.

"I feel like a new man," Trent said.

"That's good to hear," Ethan smiled.

AN:

YAY! I got to post this before Christmas! Do you think Trent's reason for looking different is true? I guess you'll have fond out in the next chapter.


	31. This Weird Feeling

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, Andrew De Santos, and Ben Oliver. _

Chapter 39 This Weird Feeling

March 2, 2005

Kira walked in to the darkness of the cyber café. The only light source came from a television which was being watched my Conner and Ethan. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They looked up at her and smiled. Ethan got up and took her by the hand.

"Look at this," he said.

"There are 995 channels on this baby," Conner explained.

Kira rolled her eyes as she sat in between the two.

"And I bet there's still nothing on," she said.

"Where's Trent," Conner asked.

At first, he wasn't sure she was going to answer him because it didn't seem like she was going to turn his way.

"With his dad," Kira said.

When he finally turned back to the television screen, he found out way she hadn't looked at him.

"Is that…" Conner began.

"Us? Yeah," Ethan said.

They were walking a Chinese version of themselves. The Rangers had the same costumes as them and everything.

"But how…" Conner began.

His eyes couldn't stay off of the screen. How did they know about them?

"It's crazy, isn't it," Ethan asked.

It got even crazier when they heard the morph.

"Hey, that's our call," Conner snapped.

"Okay, that's weird," Kira said.

They spent the rest of the episode in silence.

xxx

March 5, 2005

Kira had just walked down the stairs into the lab. There was something not right with her.

"Kira, you look pale," Kim said.

Kira put her left hand in the air and closed her eyes.

"No, I'm good," she said.

"You sure," Ethan asked.

She was soon surrounded by Trent, Conner, and Ethan.

"I'm…" Kira began.

But she didn't finish her sentence.

"Kira," Trent gasped.

He was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Kira, wake up," Conner begged as he helped Trent lay her down on the couch.

"Kira…" Tommy began.

She sat up and gasped for air. Trent put his hand on her back.

"Wh…What happened," Kira asked.

She looked around the room to find everyone was staring at her.

"You tell me. What's wrong," Ethan asked.

She looked at Tommy, Kim, Conner, and Trent. They had the same worried looks on their faces.

"I honestly don't know," Kira confessed.

"I'm taking you the doctors tomorrow," Kim said.

Their looks now were on Kim.

"Why can't…" Kira began.

Kim knew she was going to ask why her parents couldn't take her.

"They don't need to worry," she said.

Kim didn't want her uncle and aunt to worry just yet if Kim's guess was right.

"Neither should you," Kira snapped.

Kim looked down as Kira stormed out of the house, Trent hot on her tail.

xxx

March 6, 2005

Kira had her head down, arms crossed in disgust.

"I can't believe I'm here," she said.

Kim looked at her, and then also looked at the ground.

"This is for your own good," she told her.

"You're not my mother," Kira snapped.

Kim looked up to find Kira's glaring at her.

"I know I'm not. I'm your cousin that's worried for you," Kim said.

"Kira Ford," a nurse called.

Kira and Kim looked at each other.

"Do you want me to come with you," Kim asked.

"I don't care," Kira said.

With her head down, Kira entered the cold room.

"Now, what's the matter," the doctor asked.

"Nothing…" Kira began.

"She fainted, and her face was pale," Kim told the doctor.

Kira took a deep breath and looked towards the door.

"Well, she looks fine now," the doctor said.

"See," Kira snapped.

She got up and began walking towards the door. There couldn't be anything wrong with her. Why was Kim doing this?

"I want her to take a pregnancy test," Kim suddenly said.

Kira stopped as she reached for the door. She turned to Kim, a blank look on her face. So this was the reason.

"Are you her mother," the doctor asked.

"Well… no," Kim said.

As Kim looked down, Kira opened her mouth.

"I'll…I'll take one," Kira said.

Kim looked up at Kira somewhat shocked.

"Miss Ford…" the doctor began.

"Please, just give me one," Kira said

He handed her one, and Kira went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Kira came out. Kim was waiting for her.

"Well…" she began.

"I'm pregnant," Kira whispered.

She was clearly still in shock. Kim had known the signs, but didn't what to say anything to the others if her guess was wrong. That's why was hadn't even told Kira her guess.

"What am I going to do," Kira panicked.

"It's going to be alright," Kim said.

The smile Kira gave looked like she was in pain. What was going to happen now with the team… with Trent?

xxx

March 13, 2005

It had been a week since Kira found out she was having a baby. This was the last thing she thought would be happening to her. She still hadn't told Trent yet. As a matter of fact, Kira hadn't spoken to him since the night she fainted. Why was he acting so different? The answer was revealed to them as the alarm went off.

"No way," Ethan gasped.

Tommy, Kim, Hayley, Ethan, Conner, and Kira were staring at the computer screen in the lab.

"It can't be," Tommy said.

They were looking at the White Ranger destroying the city.

"Trent," Kira cried.

She ran to join Tommy, Ethan, and Conner in the middle of the room to morph.

"Kira, no," Conner said.

Kim ran up to her.

"You're going nowhere," she said.

"But…" Kira began.

"You're pregnant," Hayley said.

Kira looked down at her still flat stomach. She had seemed to have forgotten that small detail.

"It's too dangerous," Tommy said.

"Just be careful with him," Kira sighed. "You don't want this baby growing up without a father, do you?"

"We'll try talking to him first," Ethan assured her.

"We don't want to have to hurt him," Conner said.

They all looked at him in shock. Conner himself even seemed to be stunned by his words.

xxx

March 14, 2005

Kira and Ethan were walking down the hall of the school in between classes. They were in a heated argument about Trent. No one wanted her anywhere near him.

"Ethan, I cannot just stop talking to him," Kira said.

"Kira…" he began.

Kira turned to the person Ethan was looking at. Without saying a word, Kira made her way towards him. Ethan tried stopping her, but it was no use.

"Trent," Kira called.

He turned to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want," Trent asked.

"I want to help," Kira said.

Trent laughed and turned around.

"No thanks," he said.

Kira wiped her eyes as he walked away. When she looked up, Ethan was by her side. She couldn't believe Trent was acting like this. At least the last time he had wanted help.

"When are you telling him," Ethan asked.

She looked at him, but didn't answer fast.

"When the time's right," Kira finally said before they went to their separate classes.

"What's up with you," Cassidy asked, noticing the sour look on her face.

"Don't start with me," Kira snapped.

Unknowing to Kira, Trent was looking at her through the window.

"Not going soft on us, are you," a voice asked.

Trent gasped and turned from the door.

"Zeltrax," he whispered. "Are you crazy? You're going to get caught. Leave!"

"Falling for the enemy," he asked, peering through the window to look at Kira.

"I'm not," Trent protested.

"Better not be," Zeltrax said.

xxx

March 16, 2005

Kim, Aisha, Tanya, and Kira were at the park enjoying the day. Trini was busy with work, so she couldn't make it. Three of them were at least seemed to be enjoying it. Kira looked like she was in another world. There were so many things going through her head.

"Kira, you should be happy," Aisha said.

She looked up at her, but didn't say anything. All the kids were at Aisha and Rocky's.

"Yeah, we're having a girls' day out," Tanya said.

"My baby's father's trying to kill us," Kira blurted out.

Kim looked over at Aisha and Tanya, then back at Kira.

"Kira, he'll…" she began.

"You don't know," Kira cried. "What if he doesn't come back from this?"

Aisha put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"We just have to have hope," she said.

"This sucks," Kira sighed.

"Of course it dose," Tanya said.

Kim handed Kira a sandwich.

"Eat," she told her.

"Thanks," Kira said.

They could've sworn Kira had given a small grin.

xxx

March 26, 2005

Kira and Conner were walking out of school at the end of the day. The days seemed to have been longer and longer ever since Kira found out she was having a baby.

"Have you…" Conner began to ask.

"No," Kira yelled.

Conner looked down, regretting he had asked. He wondered if it was her hormones or just that she was tired of him and Ethan asking her every minute.

"Damn, it's early for your hormones to be acting like this," Conner said.

"How would you know," Kira asked.

He looked away from her angry face. His mouth then dropped to the ground. The reason for Ethan not being with them was answered.

"Hey, look at that," Conner said.

Kira had to do a double take. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No, way. Ethan and…" Kira began.

"Cassidy Cornell," Conner finished.

That's right. Ethan and Cassidy were walking side by side. They said goodbye and Ethan made his way towards Kira and Conner.

"Hey guys," Ethan said.

"Ethan James and…" Kira began.

He rolled his eyes and spoke before she could finish her sentence.

"We're just friends," Ethan said.

"Right, whatever dude," Conner laughed.

Ethan also had to laugh as Conner slapped his hand on his back.

xxx

March 27, 2005

Hayley and Kim were moving what looked like a stone to the edge of the lab.

"He can't be," Kim panted.

Before Hayley could say anything, three figures came walking down the stairs. Ethan, Conner, and Kira stared in shock.

"What happened," Ethan asked.

He couldn't keep his eyes off it.

"Is that…" Kira began.

She couldn't believe Tommy was solid as rock.

"Dr. O," Conner asked.

"Trent fossilized Tommy," Hayley said.

The three looked over at her. Their mouths were still a little opened. No one knew what to say about this. What did this mean? Was Tommy dead or alive? The only person that seemed to know was the red head beside Kim.

"You can get him out though, right," Kim asked.

Her voice was cracking. Not knowing if Tommy was alive in what seemed to be stone was killing her. What was she going to do if he was dead?

"I'll see what I can do," Hayley said.

No one said a word for a long time. If there was anybody who could save Tommy, it would be Hayley. Billy was off on a business trip, so he wouldn't be any help now.

"I hope there's something," Kim sighed.

"I'm sure there is," Kira said.

"Yeah, Hayley knows what she's doing," Ethan told Kim.

xxx

March 28, 2005

The next day, Kira, Ethan, and Conner came to the lab to see if Hayley had made any progress. Hayley nor Kim seemed to have gotten any sleep. That led to them believing that Hayley had never gone home. The fact that she was still wearing what she had on yesterday should have been a dead giveaway.

"Well…" Ethan began.

Hayley finished typing something on the computer then turned to them.

"I think I got it. Cross your fingers," she said.

Hayley had encased Tommy in a closed chamber. She picked up a jar of green goo and inserted it into a machine.

"What the…" Conner began.

"No," Kim yelled.

Kim buried her head in arms and looked the other way. Then she heard gasps.

"It worked," Ethan said.

Kim turned slowly to find Tommy opening his arms to her.

"Oh, Tommy," she cried.

She ran into his arms, never wanting to leave them.

"Can you let go long enough for me to demorph," Tommy laughed.

Kim smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Power down," Tommy yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Power down," Tommy yelled again.

Again, nothing happened.

"Tommy…" Kim began.

Everyone had a concerned look on their faces. Why couldn't Tommy demorph?

"Hayley, we might have a problem," Tommy said.

xxx

March 31, 2005

Kira took a deep breath as she walked towards Trent in the hall at school. Before she said a word, he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Trent, listen…" Kira began.

"There's no use," he said.

She looked at him lovingly. He looked down as she took his hand. Kira didn't want to at first. To her surprise, he didn't pull away.

"I thought you'd fight back," Kira said.

That sentence triggered something in him and he pulled away.

"You're right," Trent said. "I don't know why you even try."

She tried grabbing his arm again as he turned away.

"Trent…" Kira began.

Making sure no one was paying attention to them; Trent pulled her close to him.

"Do you want me to hurt you," Trent asked.

"You can't… you wouldn't," Kira said.

Her voice was shacking. She had never seen Trent like this before.

"Really," Trent asked.

Without thinking or caring, Kira put his hand to her stomach.

"You wouldn't hurt your unborn child, would you," Kira asked.

Trent's eyes grew, and he backed away.

"You're not pregnant," he said.

This scared him so much that he took his books and started walking to his next class, not daring to look back.

AN:

So Kira finally told Trent. Will Hayley be able to help Tommy? One more update to go!!!


	32. Chapters 40 and 41

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Jeff Carter, Emily Oliver, James Park, Mary Scott, and Andrew De Santos._

Chapter 40 Old Habits

April 3, 2005

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were all sitting in the lab with Tommy, waiting for Kim to come down. When Kim came walking down the stairs, she was holding a book in her arms.

"Remember this," Kim asked.

Though no one could see, Tommy smiled from behind his mask when he realized what it was.

"How could I forget," Tommy asked.

In Kim's hand was a photo album. They all sat around Kim As she flipped through the pages.

"Nice hair," Kira laughed.

In the picture, Tommy was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, standing next to Jason.

"Hey, it was style back then." Tommy protested.

"Look at us," Kim sighed.

They were now looking at a picture of the original team at a dance.

"Those were the good times," Tommy said.

Kim gasped when her eyes caught a picture of the team in their uniforms.

"What is it," Conned asked.

"I don't think this picture should be in here," Kim said.

They gave Kim a weird look as she took it out.

"Why was it there then," Ethan asked.

"I wasn't thinking," Kim admitted.

A big smile was on Kim's face a couple of pages later.

"Tommy… our wedding picture," she smiled.

"You guys look so young," Kira noticed.

"We were," Tommy sighed.

xxx

Trent appeared through a wall in Mesogog's lab as Zeltrax was complaining. He turned as Trent laughed.

"So, Zeltrax doesn't like Dr. Oliver," Trent said.

"Huh? You… how did you…" Zeltrax began.

He had no idea how Trent could've gotten into the room without making any noise. Trent walked around the room, picking up jars every now and then.

"Can't say I like him much either. Gives way too much homework," he said.

Zeltrax drew out his sword as Trent came face to face with him.

"Surrender at once," he commanded.

"What good's that going to do? You think my father's going to let you continue your quest for vengeance once I'm out of the picture," Trent asked.

He had found out a couple of days ago that Anton Mercer, the man that had been raising him since his parents had died, was Mesogog.

"How do you know about…" Zeltrax began.

He didn't know how Trent would know Mesogog was really his father. Trent laughed at Zeltrax's dumbstruck face.

"I know a lot of interesting things. Like where Tommy is most vulnerable," he said.

Before Trent knew it, Zeltrax's sword was at his neck. He gave an evil grin and looked up at him

"I will destroy Oliver, and then I will have Kimberly all to myself," Zeltrax said.

Trent cleared his throat as the sword came away from his neck.

"Do I smell a love triangle," he asked.

Zeltrax stopped, but didn't turn around.

xxx

Hayley and Kim couldn't speak after Tommy told them how to get him out of his suit.

"Tommy, no," Kim cried.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's a risk, but it's the only way," Tommy said.

"I don't like this," Hayley sighed.

"You think I do," Tommy asked.

Hayley turned away from them, knowing the look he was giving her underneath his helmet.

"Ready," she asked.

"Just do it," Tommy said.

Once again, Tommy got into the chamber where he would soon be covered in the green goo again. Sparks came from the machine as the green substance ran down Tommy's suit.

"What's going…" Hayley began.

"No," Kim yelled.

Hayley and Kim turned away as the machine smoked. Then the door flung open. They both gasped as they turned around. Tommy was gone. What had happened to cause Tommy to suddenly disappear?

"Where's Tommy," Kim asked.

Hayley only shrugged her shoulders. She was still too shocked to speak.

"I'm right here," Tommy said.

Even though they heard his voice, there was no body.

"Oh, no," Hayley said.

Kim jerked her hand as she felt pressure on it.

"It's just me, Kim," Tommy said.

"I don't believe it," she sighed.

xxx

April 7, 2005

Conner, Ethan, and Kira couldn't believe what had happened. Talking to the air was weird. Especially when the air seemed to be talking back to them. When the three of them entered the lab, invisible Tommy was working out.

"Seriously? What's the sense in working out when no one can see the results," Conner asked.

"You'll hopefully be able to see me here in a second," Tommy said.

"Great," Kira smiled.

Their eyes grew as the Black Dino Gem was being placed in Hayley's hand.

"This better work," Kim sighed.

"You're not the only one," Tommy said.

He then lied on a table and was covered in a blanket. Kim hooked him up and put her hand on his chest. Conner, Kira, and Ethan stood there in silence.

"Here we go," Hayley said.

She placed the gem in a container and pushed it into a machine.

They all had to close their eyes due to the bright light. Their eyes still didn't open when it was all over with.

"You can open your eyes now," Tommy laughed.

The biggest smiles he had ever seen greeted him.

"Tommy," Kim cried.

She ran to him and wrapped herself in his arms.

"It's good to see you, Dr. O. Literally," Ethan laughed.

"You can say that again," Conner said.

xxx

Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walking back to the Oliver's after training in the forest. Kira obviously was just observing them. She and Ethan were now talking about Trent.

"So, it didn't work," Ethan asked.

She looked at him, then back down. Telling Trent she was pregnant should've done something.

"Apparently not," Kira sighed.

Trent was still popping up from time to time. Was he already at the point of no return? She wished that there was something she could do. Kira was lost so deep into thought that she didn't notice the Tyrannodrons appear.

"Get to safety," Ethan commanded.

Kira nodded and went behind a tree. She knew it wasn't the safest safe, but where else was she supposed to hide? Kira watched as they got into position.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," the rest said.

"Dino thunder power up," they all yelled.

As Kira turned she gasped. Standing behind her was the White Ranger.

"Trent," Kira whispered.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Dr. O," Ethan and Conner yelled.

They were too far away to get to him. Kira turned to see what was going on. When she turned to face Trent, he was gone. The next thing she knew, Tommy was being saved by the White Ranger.

"What the…" Kira began.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. By the looks of it, neither could Tommy, Ethan, and Conner. Before they could ask him anything after the battle, Trent had disappeared.

"What was that all about," Conner asked.

"Wish I knew," Tommy said.

xxx

April 13, 2005

Kira was the first to spot Trent at his locker.

"He's right there," she said.

Conner and Ethan looked at either. They did and didn't want to confront Trent.

"Kira, are you sure about this," Ethan asked.

"Yes, now come on," she said.

"Do I really have start it off," Conner moaned.

"I can if you want me to," Kira sighed.

"Yes, please," Conner begged.

She rolled her eyes as they reached Trent. He turned to them, but didn't tell them to leave. Trent remained quiet.

"Can you tell us what yesterday was about," Kira asked.

"It comes and goes," Trent said.

"How can we believe you," Ethan asked.

After a somewhat long pause, Trent looked up.

"Cause I'm going to ask you to do something. I want you to destroy the gem," Trent said.

They all, even Conner, had a look of shock on their face.

"Are you sure," Conner asked.

"Yes, the gem can gain its evil control if Mesogog wants it to," Trent explained.

"If this is what you want…" Kira began.

He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the floor.

"It is," Trent said.

xxx

April 20, 2005

Trent's white gem was now destroyed. Hayley was very hesitant in doing it. She didn't know how his body would take it, or if he'd even survive. Thankfully, he had, but it was touch and go in the beginning. Trent walked into the café, holding a stuffed bear in his arm. He could see Conner and Ethan at the counter getting drinks while Kira sat at the table.

"Hey guys," Trent said.

Conner and Ethan turned and smiled.

"Hey, Trent," Ethan said.

"What are you doing with that," Conner asked, noticing the stuffed animal.

"It's for Kira," Trent said.

They made their way back to the table.

"Hey, Kira, close your eyes. I have a surprise," Trent said.

"Alright," she laughed uncertainly.

She covered her eyes with her hands. He placed the stuffed bear on the table.

"Open them," Trent said.

Kira gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Trent, it's so cute. Thank you," she said.

She scooped up the stuffed bear.

"You like it," Trent asked.

Kira pulled him closer to her and she kissed his cheek.

"I love it," she said.

Chapter 41

May 5, 2005

It was getting late, and Kim was walking into Emily's room after putting Ben to bed.

"Come on, Emily, time for bed," Kim said.

"One more hour," she begged.

"I don't think so," Kim laughed. "It's late enough as it is."

"Fine," Emily sighed.

She climbed into bed with a sad look on her face.

"Sweet dreams," Kim whispered.

"Night, Mommy," Emily yawned.

Kim shut the door and headed back to the bedroom.

"Did she put up a fight like she always does," Tommy asked.

Kim smiled as she got into bed.

"It wasn't as bad as it usually is," she said.

"Surprising," Tommy laughed.

Kim sighed as she let her head fall on to Tommy's chest.

"She's growing up fast," she said.

"She'll always be our little girl," Tommy told her.

Kim smiled and kissed Tommy.

"Night," she said.

"Goodnight, Kim," Tommy smiled.

He turned and closed his eyes.

xxx

Mesogog turned from the computer screen and looked over at Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Perfect," he hissed.

"What is my Lord," Elsa asked.

"I'll destroy them in their sleep," Mesogog said.

Zeltrax looked over at Elsa, then back at Mesogog.

"Of course," he said.

"What do you mean," Elsa asked.

"Some people think if you die in your sleep, you'll never wake up," Zeltrax explained.

"Preciously," Mesogog hissed. "But instead of killing them in their sleep, I'll make them not won't to wake up."

xxx

Tommy turned from side to side in his sleep. Then all of a sudden he stopped and grinned.

-Tommy's Dream-

Tommy walked into the kitchen and kissed Kim goodbye.

"Aren't you going to eat first," Kim asked.

"Just a piece of toast. I have to get going," Tommy said.

"Off to the dojo," Kim asked.

Tommy nodded as he bit into the toast Kim had handed him.

"Yeah, you," he asked.

"The gym center," Kim said.

Not facing him, Tommy looked up in confusion.

"_Something's not right_," he thought to himself.

"Where are the kids," Tommy asked.

Kim looked at him like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"What kids," she asked.

"Emily and Ben," Tommy said.

"You sure Jason hasn't been punching you too hard, Tommy," Kim asked, looking worried.

"Jason's in New York," Tommy said. "He's married to Kat, and they have a daughter."

"Jason's never lived in New York, and Kat's in London," Kim told him. "Tommy, they don't have a kid, let alone even dated."

-End of Tommy's Dream-

Tommy sat up in bed, breathing hard. It was hard forcing himself to wake. It had been so good up to then.

"Tommy," Kim asked.

She too sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

"Are you alright," she asked.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he got up and walked over to the crib to find Ben sleeping. Then he walked out and opened the door to the nearest room. There was Emily softly snoring.

"Tommy, what's going on," Kim asked.

"Just a dream," he said.

"A nightmare by the way you look," Kim noticed.

"It wasn't though," Tommy told her. "It was just… strange."

"I take it you mean Emily and Ben weren't in the dream by the way you're acting," Kim said.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed.

Kim wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It was just a dream," she said. "Ben and Emily are sound asleep."

He nodded and took in her touch.

"Let's get back to bed," Kim yawned.

Tommy closed the door and headed back to bed.

xxx

Kira was lying in bed, one hand on her stomach, the other holding her phone. She was talking to Trent.

"_Are you excited about high school finally being over with_," Trent asked.

"Not as much as has having this baby," Kira said.

"_I better let you go_," Trent laughed.

He knew she was getting anxious about the whole thing. Kira's head hit the pillow as soon as they hung up.

-Kira's Dream-

Trent walked into the living room where Kira was sitting watching TV.

"Are you ready," he asked.

Kira looked up at him and smiled.

"My contractions are six minutes apart, so yeah, let's go," she said.

Trent helped her up and grabbed a bag at the front door before leaving.

xxx

Kira smiled as Trent into the room. She was holding an infant girl in her arms.

"Trent, meet your daughter," Kira said.

"She's gorgeous," he smiled.

He walked over to the bed, and Kira placed the baby girl in Trent's arms.

"I can't wait to tell Kim, Tommy, Conner, and Ethan," Kira said.

"Tommy and Kim," Trent asked.

"My cousins," Kira laughed.

She thought it was funny that he pretended not to know them.

"You don't have cousins," Trent said.

"Kim's my foster father's niece," Kira reminded him.

"Kira, your parents aren't dead," Trent told her.

"Yes they are," she said. "So are yours."

"Mine aren't," Trent laughed.

Kira lowered her eyebrows. What was going on?

"Are you alright," Trent asked.

"Yeah, cause I know for a fact both of our parents are dead," Kira said, taking her daughter from Trent.

-End of Kira's Dream-

Kira woke up, breathing hard. She placed her arms around her stomach and sighed.

"What was that about," Kira asked out loud.

Her unborn child was still inside of her. She had dreamed that is a girl. Kira and Trent hadn't decided yet if they wanted to know the sex of the baby yet.

"Weird," Kira sighed.

Her head hit the pillow once again. The dream had been so great. She didn't want it to end, but having to act like her parents were back was something she couldn't do. It took Kira a while to get back to sleep. Had the others been having strange dreams like she had? Kira wanted to call Trent, but she didn't want to wake him up.

"What's going on," she asked dreamily.

She would tell the others in the morning about it.

xxx

Ethan turned off his laptop and got into bed.

"Another day has come on gone," he yawned.

He turned off his lamp and closed his eyes.

-Ethan's Dream-

Ethan walked up on stage. The crowd was cheering.

"Thank you, thank you," Ethan smiled.

A man then walked up beside him.

"Any questions," the man asked.

Several hands were raised.

"Yes," Ethan called, pointing to a woman in the front row.

"How do you feel knowing you have the number one game in the country right now," she asked.

"It feels absolutely great," Ethan smiled. "It's an honor to know that so many people enjoy playing 'Space War'."

She looked down at her notebook and started writing.

"One more," the man next to Ethan spoke again.

"Yes sir," Ethan said, pointing to a man in the third row.

"Mr. James, was Harvard hard," he asked.

Ethan gave the man a puzzled look.

"I didn't attend Harvard," he said.

"Then you lied in your interview with Good Morning America," the man questioned.

"No, I never said that," Ethan said.

-End of Ethan's Dream-

Ethan sat straight up in his bed clutching his sheets.

"Whoa," he gasped.

Everything had been going great in his dream until Harvard was mentioned.

xxx

Conner's head turned towards his door as it opened to revile his mother.

"You still coming with me tomorrow to pick out a baby gift for Kira," his mom asked.

"I better," Conner told her.

"Alright," his mother said. "Night."

"Goodnight, Mom," Conner yawned.

He closed his magazine and turned off the light.

-Conner's Dream-

Conner walked out onto to field wearing his maroon and gold uniform with the rest of the team.

"And here comes number 7, Conner McKnight," the announcer said.

The game started after the other team arrived. TV cameras were all over the place.

"Jordon passes to McKnight for the score," the announcer yelled.

Conner smiled as the crowd cheered.

xxx

A reporter came up to Conner after winning the game.

"Conner, how do you think your team preformed today," he asked.

"Great," he panted. "No complaints."

After the interview, Conner turned and found a familiar face running towards him.

"Kira," he gasped.

Before he knew it, they were locked in a tight embrace.

"What are doing here," Conner asked.

"What a stupid question," Kira laughed.

His eyes grew as their lips touched.

"What the hell do you think you doing," Conner yelled, pulling her away.

"Kissing my boyfriend," Kira said clearly angry.

Conner's eyes grew at another shocking sight. Kira wasn't pregnant.

"You're supposed to be with Trent. You…You're supposed to be having his baby," Conner said

"Don't be silly, Conner," Kira laughed. "Kelly's not Trent's. She's yours."

"Daddy," Conner heard a little girl yell.

Conner couldn't speak. She looked so much like him.

-End of Conner's Dream-

Conner fought to breathe as he woke up on the floor.

"Too much baby on the brain," he said, putting a hand to his forehead.

A knock then came at the door.

"Conner, are you up yet," his mother asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm up," he panted.

Her eyebrows lowered as she looked down at Conner sitting on the floor.

"You alright," his mom asked.

"I'm good," Conner said, getting up.

"You better get dressed," his mother told him as he put the comforter back on the bed.

"Right," Conner sighed as she left.

Just what he needed… helping pick out a gift for a baby he had just dreamed that was his wasn't going to help him forget. If this was Mesogog's sick way of saying Conner had feelings for Kira, he was severely mistaken. He might have a log time ago, but she was with Trent now. Not only was she with Trent… she was having his baby.

xxx

May 6, 2005

Tommy had decided to call Kira, Conner, and Ethan to the house the next day after what had happened last night.

"Did anyone else have a strange dream last night," Tommy asked.

By the way they looked, he could tell they had.

"Strange as in never wanting it to end… then yeah," Ethan said.

Even though Kira hadn't noticed, Conner was trying not to look at her.

"Did yall's dreams turn weird though at the end," Kim asked.

"Boy did it ever," Kira said.

"What does it mean," Conner asked.

He wasn't about to answer what had happened in his dream.

"Mesogog tried to kill us in our dreams by never waking up from our dreams," Tommy said.

Conner looked down, wishing he hadn't heard it. He then realized that Mesogog was wrong. He was just feeling this way because of what happened.

"_Come on, Conner. You're with Krista. If you like Kira, you would have done something about it already_," he told himself.

Conner looked up and it was like the dream hadn't happened.

"So, what was your dream about," Kira asked Conner as they left.

"Ew, you don't want to know. Doesn't matter," Conner said.

She accepted his answer and she, Conner, and Ethan walked out the door.

xxx

May 10, 2005

Trent's secret was killing him inside. He had to tell someone. His father was Mesogog, and he hadn't told anyone. Trent had decided he was going to tell Kira. He took a breath and walked into the cyber café where Kira was waiting for him.

"Kira, there's something I have to tell you," Trent said as he walked up to the table.

The smile that was on her face faded.

"What is it," Kira asked.

He looked down. Kira was sounding annoyed.

"Promise you won't go off," Trent asked.

"Just tell me," Kira said.

He bent down to whisper it to her.

"My father's Mesogog," Trent whispered.

Trent closed his eyes, waiting for the yelling, but it never came.

"You knew," Kira whispered back.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw the anger in them. She wasn't stupid however to make a scene.

"Just since I was taken over by the gem the second time," Trent said.

Kira's expression changed from anger to nothing at all.

"I thought I could help him," Trent sighed.

He looked at her in shock as she took his hand.

"We'll save him, Trent," Kira said.

He gave her a small smile.

"You do know what you have to do now though, don't you," Kira asked.

"Yeah," Trent sighed. "I have to tell the rest now."

"Don't worry," Kira said. "I'll be right behind you."

xxx

May 14, 2005

Kira was lying on Trent's bed, looking through some of his new drawings. The team had reacted to Trent's news about his father pretty well. Of course Conner yelled at Trent for about an hour before Tommy could finally calmed him down.

"Trent, this is really good," Kira said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

He then sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll be a good comic book designer," Kira said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I've been thinking about that," Trent said.

This scene was very deja vu for them. Kira had been looking at some of Trent's drawing in his room the first time they had had sex.

"Do you regret this," Kira asked Trent, indicating her belly.

"Of course I don't," Trent said.

Kira smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good, cause he or she will be here sooner than you think." she said.

"Are you still undecided if you want to know the gender of the baby," Trent asked.

"I'm still not sure," Kira sighed. "I do and don't want to know."

"I know what you mean," Trent laughed.

He gasped as his eyes fell to the time on his watch.

"What is it," Kira asked.

"I better get you home before your parents kill me," Trent said.

"Yeah, your might be right," Kira replied, noticing the time also.

They got off the bed and walked out the door.

xxx

May 15, 2005

Anton was looking through some stats Trent had done for him when he felt a horrible familiar feeling coming on.

"Aw," he moaned.

When he opened his eyes, he was Mesogog, holding one of Trent's drawings.

"What do we have here," he hissed.

He turned as a gasp came from the door. It was Trent.

"Mesogog…" Trent began.

"Thanks for the drawing son," he said.

As Trent ran towards him, Mesogog disappeared.

"No," Trent yelled.

He looked down at his left arm and groaned. Trent had forgotten with giving up his powers meant giving up his communicator.

"Great," he sighed.

He grabbed his cell phone to call Tommy. This wasn't going to turn out good in Trent's opinion.

"_Hello_," Tommy asked.

"Mr. Oliver, we gave a big problem," Trent said.

xxx

May 16, 2005

Trent stood at the front door of the Oliver's and took a deep breath. He looked down, remembering the call from Kira.

-CALL FROM KIRA-

_Trent jumped as he felt his vibrate in his pocket._

"_What's up," he asked._

"_Can you come over to Tommy and Kim's right now," Kira asked._

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon," Trent said._

_Hanging up, he couldn't help but notice the different tone in her voice._

-END OF CALL-

Trent shook his head as the door opened.

"Hi, Trent," Kim smiled. "We're all in the living room."

He swallowed hard as she put a hand on his shoulder. Kim cleared her throat so that everyone could know that she wad back. Conner was the first to speak, which didn't surprise Trent at all.

"Trent, how can we trust you again," he asked

Trent's head fell.

"How do we know you didn't give your dad that drawing," Ethan asked.

He looked up in shock. Trent knew Conner was going to be mad, hearing Ethan hurt. He had always been so understanding towards him. Trent was waiting for Kira to say something, but she didn't. It was driving him crazy not knowing what she thought.

"You have to trust me," Trent said.

"I trust you, Trent," Kira choked.

Trent looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"I will if nothing like this happens again," Tommy said

He had no expression on his face as Trent faced him.

"It won't," Trent sighed.

"It better not," Conner said.

Trent looked down as Kira walked him outside.

"I left the drawing on his desk. I was switching from that to work he was making me do," he admitted.

"Well, just make sure you don't leave drawings around for him to find, okay," Kira asked.

"Believe me, I won't," Trent said.

xxx

May 21, 2005

Kim was relieved Tommy was able to take Ben and Emily off her hands for a couple of hours. Her and Trini walked out of a store, laughing away.

"So Tommy really didn't mind taking care of the kids," Trini asked.

"Nope," Kim smiled. "He was even the one that suggested it."

"Yeah, Tommy's really grown up," Trini laughed.

"I guess that what happens when you have kids," Kim said.

The two stopped in shock as they got to the car.

"Scream and I will kill you," a voice said.

"Jeff," Kim gasped.

A poof of smoke appeared as his sword hit the ground. Trini gasped when everything cleared.

"Kim," she asked.

She was gone.

"Oh God," she whispered.

She grabbed her keys and began driving to the Oliver's.

"_Thank God we took my car_," Trini thought as she drove.

She started speeding when Tommy wouldn't answer her call.

"Oliver," Trini moaned. "You pick the worst time not to answer the phone.

xxx

Trini ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"Open up right now, Tommy," she yelled.

She stopped as the door opened.

"What is it, Trini," Tommy asked.

"Jeff has Kim," she said.

If Tommy didn't want Trini to see his expression, he was doing a really bad job at it.

"Get in here," Tommy said.

Trini gave a little gasp of surprise as Tommy pulled her inside.

"Can you look after Emily and Ben while I go to the lab," Tommy asked.

"Of course," Trini said.

Tommy ran down the stairs to the lab. He gasped the computer screen came on.

"Does she look familiar to you, Oliver," Zeltrax said.

Tommy's eyes grew as his eyes fell upon an unconscious Kim tied to a chair.

"Kim," he yelled.

"Come alone, or she will be destroyed," Zeltrax said.

Tommy ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"I'll be back," he said as he passed Trini, Emily, and Ben in the living room.

Trini stopped him at the door.

"What's going on," she asked.

"He has her," Tommy said.

"Want me to contact the others," Trini asked.

"No," Tommy sighed, "I need to do this on my own."

She sighed as the door closed.

xxx

Tommy walked slowly up to the warehouse.

"I'm here. It's only you and me, Jeff," he yelled.

He walked around it once, and then stopped at the door.

"Dino thunder power up," Tommy yelled.

When he finally realized that Jeff wasn't outside, Tommy took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I know you're in here, Jeff," Tommy called.

"You're going to lose," he said.

Kim came too, and looked at Tommy.

"Tommy," she yelled.

She closed her eyes as they began to battle. Before she knew what was happening, she was being untied by Tommy.

"What's happening," Kim panicked.

"Let's get out of here. The warehouse is about to explode," Tommy said.

Without looking back to see where Jeff was, the two of them ran out.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"It's alright now," he said. "He can't hurt you any more."

She looked over at the burning warehouse.

"Is he really…" Kim began.

"I think so," Tommy said.

She began sobbing harder.

"Why are you so sad about it," Tommy asked.

"You've never killed…" Kim sobbed.

"He was nothing more than a monster," Tommy said.

"You're right," Kim told him, suddenly stopping her tears.

xxx

May 22, 2005

The alarm sounded in the lab and everyone went to the computer to see what was going on.

"What's happening," Tommy asked Hayley.

"It… it's Mesogog," Hayley chocked.

"You know what we have to do," Tommy said, turning to Conner, and Ethan.

Kira was sitting in a chair, looking down at her left wrist. Trent was sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to use all the gem's powers to defeat him," Tommy said.

"Do we have to," Conner asked.

"Dr. O's right," Ethan sighed.

"It's the only way to destroy Mesogog," Kira said.

Trent suddenly got up.

"But what about…" he began.

"Your dad will be fine," Tommy assured him.

"He and Mesogog are no longer one," Hayley said.

Trent slowly nodded as Kira got up.

"Let's do this," Conner said.

There was no happiness in his voice however. It was very rushed.

"Kira…" Tommy began.

She took a deep breath and placed her gem in his hand.

"Ya'll be careful," Kira said as they got to the middle of the room.

"Always," Ethan smiled.

She let out a soft sob as they disappeared.

"You alright," Trent asked.

"I just always imagined being with them in the final battle," Kira sighed.

xxx

Tommy, Ethan, and Conner were now standing face to face to with Mesogog.

"You're finished," Tommy said.

"We'll see about that," Mesogog hissed.

Tommy held tight onto Kira's gem as they fought Mesogog.

"You will lose, Oliver," Mesogog said.

"Doubt it," Tommy laughed.

The three Rangers were then sent flying into a wall.

"You think it's that time yet," Conner moaned as he got up.

Ethan was holding onto his arm and, Tommy, his leg

"Yeah, it's time," Tommy said.

They all began to take out their gems.

"Very wise," Mesogog said.

"What, you think we're going to give them to you," Ethan asked. "Don't make me laugh."

"Do it, Conner," Tommy said.

"Right,' he nodded. "I call upon the power of all the dino gems! Unite!"

All they could hear was Mesogog's screams as a flash of light erupted from each of the gems.

xxx

May 31, 2005

Ethan and Conner were sitting on the couch at Tommy and Kim's, looking down at their colorless gems. Kira came walking in as Conner sighed.

"What are we going to do now," Ethan asked.

Trent then came in.

"I'm going to college. You can't just now though," he said, looking over at Kira.

"You two better be going," Kira said, trying to get Conner and Ethan's minds from what had happened.

"Of course we are," Ethan said.

Kira gave a serious look.

"Are we going to be able to do this," she asked.

"Of course," Trent smiled.

AN;

Finally! OMG, I've been so busy. I feel super bad for not reviewing in a long time. I will be though…hopefully. Even if your story is a year, don't think I've forgotten you. Once again I apologize for the delay.


End file.
